


Frozen Sea

by Susimau



Series: Ateez Subnautica AU [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alien Mingi, Alien Yunho, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Android San, Android Seonghwa, Android Yeosang, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Scientist Hongjoong, Human Scientist Jongho, Human Scientist Wooyoung, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Sea Monsters, Snow and Ice, Subnautica AU, Subnautica: Below Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: The team returns to 4546B to explore another part of the planet. This time, they find themselves in the arctic sea around Delta Island, where new magnificent and dangerous episodes await them.Spoiler Alert: Hongjoong takes Seonghwa with him, of course.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Ateez Subnautica AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931542
Comments: 251
Kudos: 241





	1. No Crashing This Time

"This is Eden calling in from Alterra. Ambassador Kim, how are you feeling out there?"

Hongjoong sat up straighter in his chair so he could lean forward and press some buttons on the console. A little yellow light that notified him that he was allowed to speak started blinking.

"Seonghwa and I are approaching 4546B. It looks different from this side. Kinda frosty." He squinted at the nearing ball of blue that was mostly ocean. Through the blanket of white fluffy clouds, Hongjoong could detect a few bits of landmasses. They were all white and not nearly as welcoming as he remembered the other two islands to be. But then again, those other islands also had their ups and downs.

A hand slipped over Hongjoong's thigh tauntingly, grabbing at him as Seonghwa leaned over in his chair. His grey hair fell into his eyes as he partially moved over Hongjoong's lap to speak close to the comm. Hongjoong smoothed a hand down the man's back.

"Medico Kim failed to mention that we are currently crossing a large-scale shower of Perseid meteoroids. They are moving at about 90 kilometres per second, which is quite worrisome in my eyes, but our data on them is stable."

Hongjoong gave the android a playful glare that had him raise his perfect brow at the blue-haired male.

"Sounds great, indeed. Well, I hope you will have a safe landing, then. I've been receiving messages from the impatient team all day long," Eden chuckled through the speakers. Hongjoong gently ran his fingers over Seonghwa's back that was clad in a soft blue sweater. He had refused to change into his tactical suit just yet and was still cradling the container with Salty in it close to his chest.

Absent-mindedly Hongjoong drew circles on the soft wool.

"My condolences. We will land soon and then assure that they cease the spam. Our next message shall be sent out after we arrive safely."

Eden wished them well before tapping out of the connection again and leaving the two boys to their devices. Hongjoong continued to stare out over the nearing planets and the void dotted with flaming chunks of stone that rained down into its atmosphere. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"Ten minutes left until we have to jump out. I will change my clothes." Seonghwa handed Salty over to Hongjoong so he could leave, but Hongjoong held him back at his sleeve. As Seonghwa leaned back over him with searching eyes, Hongjoong cutely pouted at him.

"Do it here, don't leave."

Seonghwa rolled his eyes at him.

"I strongly advise against engaging in sexual activity mere minutes before the launch onto a mostly hostile planet."

Now, it was Hongjoong's time to frown. He tried to hide the tug of his lips around it.

"What, it was an innocent question. Aren't I as your boyfriend, allowed to have my little joys? Before having to see Jung and Choi again?"

Yet, Seonghwa continued his way through the bridge without hesitation. He didn't even glance back, just calling over his shoulder.

"Prepare for the launch, please, and focus on your current task. I will not hesitate to leave you behind with the two troublemakers if you get hurt on the way."

Hongjoong mockingly mouthed his words as the android left. As soon as the door had slid shut behind him, Hongjoong quizzically watched the Peeper in the little container in his hands. Out of a big yellow eye surrounded by bits of blue flesh, it stared at him.

"You must be happy to go back home, huh? It has been a year, after all."

The fish, of course, didn't answer. It continued to look at him from its soulless eye until Hongjoong rose with a sigh and put the box under his arm. Seonghwa had taken quite a liking to the little fellow and the inside joke it shared with the two of them. Hongjoong, however, found himself scowling at it and the attention it received from his lover more often than not. Seonghwa wouldn't have hesitated to change in front of Salty, at least.

When Eden had asked him a few months prior whether Hongjoong wanted to go back on this godforsaken planet, his initial response had been no. He didn't miss the Reaper Leviathans or the Ghost ones or basically anything else here for that matter. He had no issues studying the cells drones brought over to the mother ship to search for traces of the virus. Yet, he never wanted to live here again.

And here he was. Eden's arguments of them knowing their surroundings best as well as the payment had been too good for Hongjoong to argue. Even more than that, the peer pressure from his friends had made him return.

Now, five minutes away from dropping down onto that very same planet in a pod all over again, Hongjoong felt at peace. This time, they were here under Alterra supervision and by choice. There was nothing keeping them from leaving whenever they wanted. Every danger would be accounted for, and at least, it would be no battle for survival. Also, he had his team with him. San and Wooyoung, Jongho and Yeosang, and also Seonghwa would all be there with him once more.

It had made sense why Eden had asked them out of all people. Them and the few other survivors who would be around from time to time.

Hongjoong got moving when he heard doors opening and closing in the distance, announcing Seonghwa's return. He hurried into the capsule with the drop pod quickly and put Salty in a compartment above before he strapped himself to the chair. As Seonghwa entered behind him, he activated the pod with one click. The power systems initialised with a low hum and blinking lights coming to life.

"Preparing for launch. Surface temperature is thirty-six below zero. Thirty seconds until launch." Seonghwa walked over to feel up the compartments and any possible openings to make sure they were closed. His form-fitting suit clung onto him, pleasing Hongjoong's eye.

The android double-checked everything before turning to Hongjoong and also making sure he was secured. After fiddling for a second with the belts, he stood back, satisfied. As he handed Hongjoong the mouthpiece to bite on, he smiled brilliantly at the grimace the human made.

As soon as Hongjoong had safely put the thing into his mouth, Seonghwa spoke again.

"Drop-pod deployed."

Hongjoong's stomach lurched when the thing suddenly fell out of the shuttle they had been idly circling the planet with. Within seconds, they breached the atmosphere and gravity began to pull them down with deadly greed. Seonghwa stood next to him calmly as his computers kept adjusting to the pull.

Meteors rained down with them in the form of falling stars. Soon, Hongjoong could see them breaching the clouds. Seonghwa made sure that their aim was still correct, and they would not fall into the water, and then the timer was already counting down the seconds. They lurched towards their goal as the pod vibrated from the speed of its fall, ready for impact.

Hongjoong bit down hard on the piece that would keep him from accidentally biting his tongue off, shutting his eyes. He absolutely hated those impacts.

Then, the sudden halt came.

It was softer than Hongjoong had expected since they had fallen into a heap of snow, but sickening all the same. Gravity caught up with the poor human, making his stomach twist all over again. He forcefully kept himself from throwing up and instead worked on unclenching his teeth and hands.

Seonghwa's fingers ran through his hair calmingly, spending gentle comfort.

"San, come in. We have landed successfully and request support."

The communicator on Seonghwa's wrist crackled as it found a connection.

"On it, stay where you are."

Hongjoong spat out the mouthpiece. His fingers were shaking as he tried to open the seatbelts, but he was soon aided by Seonghwa, who reached over with a hum. His slender fingers successfully managed to pry the latches open, and soon Hongjoong was free. He remained seated for now and caught his breath as his body gradually stopped complaining against the maltreatment.

"Self-scan completed. Your vital signs are stable. No trace of an injury. Do you need a drink?"

"I need a hug."

Seonghwa chuckled at that, but he complied. With careful hands, he picked Hongjoong up from the seat and plopped down on it himself. With Hongjoong still in his arms, he relaxed, letting the human lean against him.

Hongjoong sighed dreamily as he snuggled up to the android's neck. He could have a minute of rest now and close his eyes as his heart rate normalised again.

"Tell me something," he asked his lover quietly. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Hongjoong protectively as he tried to come up with something to say.

"The biome we have landed in is called the Shallow Twisty Bridges. The Shallow Twisty Bridges appear to be a rather open area, with the terrain mostly covered by white stones or coral and an abundance of a large, bulbous, purple flora species, along with a type of shelf coral. Twisting structures covered in Blue Barnacles are also visible. A large canyon in the biome also leads to the Twisty Bridges. Some small icebergs can be found in the biome. They house Pengwings and Penglings."

Seonghwa's deep voice was smooth in Hongjoong's ear as he did his scans and reported. It worked wonders on having Hongjoong calm.

"Twisty Bridges sounds funny. Pengwings, too."

"Pengwings are similar to penguins. I suppose we shall meet them later."

"Any leviathans around?" Hongjoong didn't stop having nightmares about the creatures he had encountered here again. His anxiety spiked at the thought of being around them once more, but maybe he could pretend they were not right under them if he wrote it off as another icy planet.

"Negative. The bay nearby features several kinds of passive lifeforms, but no predators. You are safe." Seonghwa pressed a gentle kiss under Hongjoong's ear, tickling the sensitive spot in the process. Hongjoong giggled into his shoulder.

"Thank God. I sure hope the rest has already encountered them and knows how to evade them. I don't want you nearly dying because of one again."

It was a painful memory until today. Despite Seonghwa's body having been fully restored and even upgraded, Hongjoong sometimes found himself thinking back to that situation. It had led to many tearful evenings at home that Seonghwa had spent with gently hushing him.

"I'll be careful. I do know that you are worried." Seonghwa nudged Hongjoong's chin with his nose, making him lift his head. As soon as he could reach, he pressed his lips to Hongjoong's sweetly, distracting him from any pain. Hongjoong willingly melted into him and his doting kisses.

A few minutes passed with them just leaning against each other and resting as they shared lazy kisses. Everything was quiet and dim from the bed of snow that the window pointed at.

Then, a harsh knocking sound came from the upper hatch of their drop pod.

"Police, open up!"

Groaning, Hongjoong moved away from Seonghwa once more. The man laughed as Hongjoong pouted at the ceiling.

In the end, they had no other choice but to face their fate and open the hatch. However, as Hongjoong poked his head out to nag their nuisance, he was hit by a frosty wind that made him shiver all over immediately. With big, teary eyes he looked around.

White, as far as the eye could reach. A frosty surface surrounded them, shimmering frozen. Sometimes one of the fallen meteors in the distance reflected in the shiny surfaces partly covered by thin layers of snow. Tall mountains of ice surrounded them.

"Damn it's cold," Hongjoong choked out. He had been prepared for coldness, but not for so much of it.

As he looked down at San, who patiently stood next to their drop pod with some sort of vehicle on his side, he was faced with a big grin.

"It is. We should get you over to the base soon, or else you will end up as a popsicle. Which I do not recommend."

Oh, how Hongjoong had missed his smart comments.

The human rolled his eyes.

"Good idea. Come on, Hwa, let's go." He started climbing out carefully and supported on both sides by the attentive androids. As soon as he stood next to San shivering despite his thermo suit, he got a broad smile from the android. His dimples appeared in his cheeks.

"Welcome back on planet 4546B."


	2. Outpost Zero

Hongjoong shuffled into the base with his nose runny and his cheeks numb. As he kicked his boots off, he scowled at San and Seonghwa who looked just peachy. San merely winked at him as Seonghwa worriedly rubbed his back. The warmth inside slowly seeped into Hongjoong's body like the pricks of thousands of needles.

Their way here had been a blur of white. Hongjoong had not seen much in the incoming snowstorm apart from some grey cliffs and white ice that surrounded them. The base was neatly tucked in the protective shadow of another peak and shaped like a U. In the yard, Hongjoong had seen different kinds of vehicles and equipment for their research. However, since he had been freezing, they had not dwelled and rather hurried right into the warm base.

Now, inside the white and rather sterile quarters that would become their new home, Hongjoong found the exhaustion of their journey catching up with him. He wanted to drop down on a bed and get some rest so his body could adjust to the gravity and surroundings of a planet, but he was left no second to relax.

Because in the next moment Wooyoung already came racing towards him from the adjoining room with a big smile painted on his lips. His youthful eyes were cheerful as he approached.

"Hongjoong! You're finally here!"

Hongjoong let him as the man happily wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's form. He patted Wooyoung's back tiredly while San wandered off to inform the others of their arrival.

"Yes, here I am. Can't say I missed this planet."

Wooyoung pulled back with a giggle, his face open and honest. Hongjoong couldn't even pretend to be mad at him. The physicist was obviously enthusiastic about their mission here and getting to stay with the group. Hongjoong couldn't help but soften at the man's excitement.

"Oh, but this time it's so different! Literally the only similarities between the two outposts are some minerals and Salty's friends!" Yunho and Mingi said that they had encountered a whole new palette of lifeforms here and boy, will you be curious about them!"

Hongjoong squinted at him while Seonghwa wandered off to put Salty in another container.

"So new leviathans, huh?"

At this, Wooyoung brought his hand up to rub his nape shyly.

"Yeah, also new leviathans... But I swear this will not be half as bad as last time! We got weapons to stun them now, and if anything happens, we can come right back! There's also these cool-"

Wooyoung was interrupted in his rant as Yeosang and Jongho finally joined them. The android was wearing a patient smile on his lips while Jongho looked nearly bored. He hid his glee to see Hongjoong well, but if he looked closely, Hongjoong could still detect some happiness in his eyes.

"Hey, Joong! Did Eden finally let you go?" Yeosang was first to speak up.

"Filing Seonghwa as my android was a pain. He had to go through literally all the useless tests to assure his functionality as if they didn't know him. I didn't expect to even get back here within the year." Hongjoong rolled his eyes at the overzealous fuss the higher-ups liked to make about Seonghwa. Their relationship was disliked and considered playing favourites between the folks who regarded androids as exchangeable goods. Whenever they had things to discuss, their conversations tended to heat up.

"I can only imagine... We figured they would drop it as we reported on the Frozen Leviathan. They needed all hands here."

Hongjoong followed them to the sitting area where San had already settled together with Seonghwa. As they entered the room, Seonghwa was just pulling back from one of their exchanges via a kiss. When the android noticed Hongjoong's jealous eyes on him, he gave an apologetic look.

"Call me stupid, but I have literally no idea how far you have gotten. I was swamped with paperwork and had not a second to look at the data. You have to explain it all over again." Hongjoong dropped down next to Seonghwa and linked their legs together with a sigh. The android wrapped an arm around him protectively, letting him rest against his shoulder.

"That's fine; showing might be the better method anyway. I can introduce you to the specimens we already checked for the bacterium later, and after you got some rest, we will set out to explain our surroundings. Well, and meet Yunho and Mingi, of course." Yeosang gave a soft smile that had Hongjoong nodding tiredly.

Yunho and Mingi had been brought over here after the team had asked for them specifically. After knowing of the bacterium declining and the plans to return, especially San had argued for their assistance. Alterra had been reluctant since they hadn't known how dangerous it might be, but in the end, they had flown them over. The two aliens were around here now and ready to help them search the waters for whatever they needed.

"Sounds good, yes. Thank you." Hongjoong copied Yeosang's grin exhaustedly.

Seonghwa shifted next to him.

"I shall prepare some food then. You get some rest and check the data."

"I will hook you up with the tech outside after dinner. I promise you, that will be fun." San nodded at Seonghwa with far more seriousness than his amused face showed. The fellow android frostily agreed.

"Then Wooyoung and I will continue researching in the meantime. Not as if we could do much with the upcoming storm." Sighing, Jongho glanced at one of the big windows behind which the blowing snow was dancing through the air and bathing the view outside in thick white fog. Hongjoong assumed that this would not be the last snowstorm he would see here.

"Please also remember calling Eden about your arrival."

Hongjoong merely gave him a thumbs-up, then Wooyoung and Jongho left already, murmuring quietly to each other. They had gotten quite close ever since they had returned to their labs, spending lots of free time together. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had also found themselves roped into one of their gaming evenings more often than not. Even more so, Hongjoong had actually started to build up a social life out of work thanks to them, and they had seen each other a lot and connected over their past adventures.

Hongjoong would not quite consider them family, but his very close friends. Even if those friends sometimes bothered him at home at bad times, but Seonghwa had always been quick in putting on clothes, thankfully.

As Yeosang rose to gather their data, Seonghwa also peeled himself away from Hongjoong's side and replaced his body with a pillow. He wandered off towards the kitchens with San by his side, rambling about something. While Hongjoong waited and cuddled his pillow, he tried to recall as much information about this planet as possible. It had been a year, and his brain had wanted to spare him of too many bad memories, but there had been some things that kept reminding him.

For example, Salty. Or the team. Or talks about Yongguk.

Yeosang dropped down next to Hongjoong and searched his face with his blue eyes for a second. He looked slightly worried.

"Will you be fine? If it's too much, you can sleep first."

"No, let's talk. My mind is too loud at the moment for me to sleep."

"Good point." Yeosang tapped away at the holographic device and the computer on his wrist, hooking them up. Soon, a map of the surrounding ice area pulled up.

"So we are here. At Outpost Zero." He pointed at a spot on the map at the very far North. A little base was constructed by pale blue light as he zoomed in. Hongjoong nodded, overlooking the area they were responsible for. It was a sizeable piece of water just as well as land masses that most were made of ice.

"We have two main points of interest right now. Over here, the Frozen Leviathan that we will show you tomorrow. We discovered it three weeks ago. It's the main reason Eden hurried to send you over. It's a massive creature enclosed in ice. Bigger than anything we had seen before, well, apart from those skeletal remains down where I was trapped with Jongho."

Hongjoong grimaced at the reminder. Yeosang shrugged. He at least did not nearly go mad with the android that accompanied him.

"Then there's the Purple Vents. Mingi said there's something down there, but they have trouble getting through since it's highly dangerous. So until they find a way to cross it, we will focus on the stuff up here."

"Something down there like what? Another creature?"

Yeosang shook his head as he zoomed further into the area that was covered in water. Hongjoong already shivered at the thought of diving down into waters that were too dangerous even for their two half-native friends.

"Traces of Alterra remains. However, when asked about it, Eden said that they didn't set up a base there while they prepared for this expedition. It might be another ship that crashed here, so we are supposed to check it out. There's no hurry, though." Yeosang's tense glance supplied the unspoken words that there was nothing alive there by now anyway. Hongjoong understood.

"Yunho and Mingi are supposed to return from another expedition there by tomorrow. They can fill you in on the details as soon as they are back. I'm sure both will be very happy to see you. Yunho has been excited for weeks." A fond smile graced Yeosang's lips. His bright blue eyes that had made Hongjoong so uncomfortable many months ago were humanly soft.

"How are those two? Did the virus mess with them any further?"

Remembering Mingi's condition at that time had left them to ponder a lot how he was after some more months with the bacteria invading his body. Obviously, both Yunho and Mingi wouldn't be able to return to normal with how far the changes had already overtaken their bodies. Still, Hongjoong and the team had hoped a lot at home that them finding a remedy did not mess with their mutating bodies.

"They are fine. Yunho is considering going through a surgery and becoming a cyborg. He is smitten with San, they have gotten very close in the past few weeks. I don't know about Mingi, but he seems more stable. He hasn't shown any signals of aggressive behaviour so far either. Seems like the worst is over for them. According to Yunho they also stopped changing."

Yeosang's voice was smooth and soothing to Hongjoong's tired ears. He just wanted to lay down and cuddle up against Seonghwa to find some rest by now. The adrenaline that had filled his veins from the jump and arrival was starting to deplete. He was tired enough to fall right asleep.

However, first Seonghwa approached them with a tray of food he had prepared. The smell of grilled fish brought a palette of memories with it that had Hongjoong frown wryly. Back to the fish planet and eating fish.

Seonghwa neatly set the plates down next to the hologram before he settled next to Hongjoong. He sat with his back straight, legs closed, and fists on his knees, attentive for any orders. Even after a year of living together with Hongjoong he had not gotten rid of some of his rather unnatural habits, but Hongjoong found it adorable. Seonghwa looked like an overly-attentive toddler that took the world far too serious. The little frown he did when he concentrated never failed to make Hongjoong coo inwardly.

He reached over with a quiet thanks to the android, so he could eat on the side. Yeosang had gotten back to telling him about the climate here, about the low temperatures and the new suit he would need to survive in the water. It was impressive that there were so many flora and fauna, even things of a size class of leviathans around here since it was so cold. Hongjoong already speculated how they had adapted to live in these extreme weather conditions.

According to Yeosang, the cold also wasn't the only issue they had to deal with. Meteors crashing into the ice, blizzards, and avalanches were part of their daily worries. Hongjoong wasn't too keen on meeting the creatures that were accustomed to such catastrophes.

As he finished eating, Seonghwa and he returned to their shared cabin. Thankfully, they had enough place here to store their few items (Salty) in and a sizeable bed that felt heavenly under Hongjoong's body. He dropped down on it half-asleep by the time Seonghwa came over to carefully peel him out of his clothes.

They were wrapped around each other when Hongjoong finally managed to find some rest. Despite their new terrifying surroundings he slept deeply in the arms of his protective android lover.


	3. Tales of the Sea

It was freezing cold outside the next time Hongjoong left the base. He was wearing a temperature-regulating suit and a thick coat over it, but the cold still bit at his skin as if it wanted to eat him alive. He walked pressed tightly against Seonghwa's side to use the man as a windshield as they approached the nearby shore. San was leading them, his arm linked with Wooyoung's, who took peculiar care not so slip on the icy surfaces.

"Entering Sparse Arctic. Risk of drowning heightened due to little access to the surface."

Hongjoong hummed at Seonghwa's comment, his keen eyes fixing on the ice they were walking on. He suspected it to be rather thin here and hiding away the water and whatever horrors it hoarded underneath.

"It's dark down there. Not too deep, but the ice barely lets any sunlight through. Yunho and Mingi love it." Wooyoung called over his shoulder to speak with them through the constant fall of snow down on them. The storm had moved on during the night and was wreaking havoc somewhere else while only regular snowfall remained here. Hongjoong was glad, even if he had noticed the sudden presence of multiple snow sculptures in their yard. In the morning, it had seemed as if Seonghwa and San had spent the night doing important tasks.

The abundance of white made Hongjoong miss colour in his life, but at least there were some stubborn plants that clung onto the cliffs while blooming. He saw orange ferns and something that looked like big furry mushrooms. They put at least a bit excitement to the barren lands.

Soon, they approached a hole in the thick layer of ice that looked just about big enough to allow a person to pass through it. It looked eerily difficult to find, even from above, and made Hongjoong shudder at the imagination of trying to search for it from underneath. San waved the two of them over regardless, and Seonghwa measured every step with great care so they wouldn't break through the ice.

Just as Hongjoong was taking the last few steps over the blueish translucent surface that was void of much fresh snow around the hole, a sudden shadow passing underneath his feet startled him. It's flashing appearance was abrupt enough to make his heart skip a beat, and his fingers tighten around Seonghwa's arm. The android stared down at their feet intently, holding Hongjoong close.

Then, all of a sudden, a dull thud from underneath the ice made Hongjoong jump. A yell tore out of his throat when two hands and a face suddenly pressed against the ice from underneath, staring up at him out of inhumanely glowing eyes. Hongjoong scrambled backwards in the attempt to escape, only to slip and cling to a resilient Seonghwa again. The android showed no signs of moving, just holding onto Hongjoong's hands carefully.

Wooyoung's high-pitched giggle released Hongjoong from the panic seizing him.

As he hurriedly looked around to see what had the man so amused, he found him and San crouching next to the hole, where by now, a familiar man had appeared. It was Yunho, who had put his arms on the layer of ice and was looking at Hongjoong with a big smile on his lips that bordered mischievousness.

Hongjoong glared. As he straightened from his hunched position, Mingi let go of the ice underneath and swam away, his tails swishing.

"Rude," Hongjoong commented dryly as he approached the grinning group of troublemakers. Seonghwa quietly commented on his heartrate stabilising.

"He planned it for months. Those two were in on it." Yunho sounded cheerful as he lifted a webbed hand in front of his lips to giggle into it. Hongjoong continued to stare at their chaos duo witheringly.

"Come on, it was funny! Were we supposed to scream like girls, too?" San grinned cheekily, looking angelic with his dimples.

"Bet you would if he did the same to you. I'll get my revenge." It was a promise.

Hongjoong sat down next to Yunho so he could take a good look at the man. He appeared healthy and had not changed much ever since they had left the planet. The remedy had done him well and stopped any further mutations, but also didn't recall the ones already made. He was the same weird mix of a leviathan and a human that Hongjoong had gotten to know him as.

"It's good to see you again, despite the jumpscare."

"I can say the same. Welcome back, Hongjoong. Care for a swim?"

Hongjoong hesitated. He would like to postpone entering the ocean here for as long as possible, but he was sure that taking a dip with Yunho and Mingi right there might be far safer than getting thrown into it like last time. He was also curious about the two of them. How were they holding up in the icy waters of the arctic part of the planet?

Restless, Hongjoong turned to look at Seonghwa. The man was already leaning in, his artificially blue eyes calming like the surface of the sea. And just as deep.

"I am right next to you. No harm will come upon you."

Hongjoong nodded at him, his shoulders relaxing a bit. As he moved to swing his legs into the water, Yunho dipped away.

"It's safe around here, we already explored a lot. Don't worry." San rose to make space, his smile sincere. Wooyoung, too, looked slightly worried about the possible traumata catching up with Hongjoong, but confident.

Hongjoong considered himself to be stubborn, but at least a fast learner. His therapist had said that he might have troubles returning to the planet and adjusting to it without the life or death situation pushing him. Yet, he had healed well in the time he had spent away from this hellhole. Despite the horrors on this planet, he had skipped developing a fear of water since his team had taken care of matters so well.

Still, his heart fluttered nervously in his chest as he activated his breathing mask. The liquid swapping around his feet was slightly cold, but thanks to his suit not much more than it would usually be; without the abnormally low temperatures.

Hongjoong took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he slipped in.

The water immediately wrapped around him smoothly, gliding and searching, getting a feel for his body. Hongjoong let it, resting for a second as his stomach clenched and unclenched in fear.

Then, hands reached for him. They were familiar hands; hands that had held him in any possible way, but only ever gentle and protective. Hands that would never touch him harshly. They found his waist, fitting there like home and pulled him close to another body that was everything Hongjoong considered to need.

He stayed in Seonghwa's arms in a second, idly kicking his legs as his heart rate slowed again. As his body accustomed to the water and temperatures, he finally felt himself calm down. Soon, he was able to open his eyes again with full focus on their two friends that were swimming lazy circles in front of them. At his shift, both of them looked up and gradually came closer.

Hongjoong was tense as he scrutinised Mingi. They had left off after the man had nearly killed him due to his blood-lust taking over. Hongjoong's throat throbbed in pain at the reminder, so he made sure to search the man's face in detail before he let him come too close.

However, Mingi looked peaceful. His eyes still had that weird glint in it, and his sharp teeth still were uncomfortably noticeable between his full lips. Yet, his whole expression had lightened. Compared to what Hongjoong remembered, this Mingi did not look as if he wanted to eat Hongjoong alive at all.

And indeed, as the man spoke up, his deep voice also appeared calming rather than ominously hungry.

"Hey, Hongjoong, Seonghwa. Good to see you again." His smile made his eyes crinkle. He looked as if he wanted to hug them in greeting but didn't dare to approach them any further in case he would scare Hongjoong away. Hongjoong respected that consideration. As it was one of the most human notions, his brain was happy to give another positive aspect back to Mingi.

"Yes, hi. I'm happy to see both of you still up and about. I was worried lots after we returned, but when the team told me that they managed to find you and rope you into our business again, I was relieved. Are you still in pain?"

Yunho cheerfully shook his head, nudging away one of the colourful fishes that passed them. Unsurprisingly, there were not many life forms in the dark shadows under the ice.

"We're good. Also really happy when we heard that you would return. We figured we could make up for a few things if we helped." Yunho comfortingly reached out to pat Mingi's back. Curious, Hongjoong watched the man give a deep sigh. It seemed like Yunho was silently telling him to go ahead and speak with a tilt of his head. Mingi was trying to find words.

When he finally began, he did so with his head lowered in shame, but the sentences poured out of his mouth smoothly. He had practised this.

"Yes, I... I wanted to get this off my chest. I'm very sorry for what I did to you at that time. San told us how much trouble Seonghwa ran into, and I- I'm sure some of it could have been avoided if not for my actions. Also the pain and betrayal you went through, of course. Not as if you ever trusted me, but well... I'm sorry."

Hongjoong's heart twisted in his chest. Mingi was right, he did never trust him, so he was also not too mad when their little discord had happened. He had also never looked at it from Mingi's perspective, though. As they healed, more of his human thinking came back, so his mind was bound to catch up with his deeds. Hongjoong could imagine his regret all too well.

"I forgive you. This will not put a strain on our relationship, and I would be happy to rebuild - or rather start building - our friendship without that stigma. We are part of the same team now, and I know to trust you guys. I will not be mad at you." Hongjoong smiled as brightly as he could.

Yunho gently nudged Mingi, who then lifted his head and saw. His shoulders dropped with relief, and the tentacles he had wrapped around Yunho's insecurely finally stopped shaking. When his face emptied out to a youthful grin, Hongjoong wondered for the first time how old they were. He suspected them to be the same age as he.

They were young for a tragedy such as theirs.

Seonghwa suddenly speaking up took them by surprise. They had not expected the android to throw a word in, so they all listened in stunned silence. Hongjoong the most of them all, since he rarely saw Seonghwa furrow his brow in distrust like he did at that moment.

His grip around Hongjoong's waist tightened.

"I'll politely ask for a favour, though. While I agree with Hongjoong's forgiveness, I am still slightly wary in my position as his bodyguard and lover."

Hongjoong blushed at that, hiding his face in Seonghwa's shoulder. Yunho cooed at them.

"I want you to never ever ask Hongjoong again to try out your tentacles. Looking back, I analysed your words as talking to prey. Since you will abstain from acting upon those instincts from now on, please still sustain from such comments. I will view them as a threat."

Seonghwa was... jealous. Suddenly, his frown made all the more sense, and Hongjoong found it adorable as his heart warmed. His protective lover apparently had been plagued by the Mingi issue just how Mingi had been.

Mingi's reaction was polite again. He immediately lifted his hands in defence, his face open and vulnerable.

"No worries! He's off-limits, got it. I admit to my predatory behaviour then, but I can promise you that it will not happen again! If it does, feel free to scan me and nag me about it, you have my consent!"

Seonghwa continued to look him up and down suspiciously for a second, then he nodded, agreeable. Hongjoong wanted to pinch his squishy cheeks.

"Affirmative. You have my word. I shall look after you."

The tense moment finally vanished when Yunh started laughing. He looked happy enough to make some fish metaphorically raise their brows at them.

"Alright, finally that talk is out of the way! Now, as for a quick run-down before you go off sightseeing, I'll recap! So basically, our research takes us as far down as Jongho and Yeosang have been last time. We have fewer leviathan life forms here, but the one we encountered most often might be about as terrifying as the Reapers over there. I don't know if this is good news, but apart from some exceptions all life forms we have met here are different from the ones we know."

Hongjoong shivered at the mention of the leviathans but nodded with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Well, I'll get it on with meeting the largest one right away this afternoon. I hope it will be terrifying enough that the others will not surprise me much anymore."

"We haven't seen it, but from what we've heard, it might be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter for story info and such, find me @Susimau_s ^^


	4. The Twisty Bridges

It was early the next morning that Yeosang came to wake Hongjoong to start their trip. The man had some energy bars with him that Hongjoong munched on as they made their way through the base, greeting team members that were in the middle of getting ready left and right. Jongho was apparently out with Seonghwa at the moment and gushing about the vehicles in the yard. Yeosang mentioned his boyfriend's name with fond eyes, a look that Hongjoong was all too familiar with.

As they exited the base to wander in the direction San had brought them from, Hongjoong found himself walking between Jongho and Seonghwa. The two of them were still blabbering at each other about Snow Foxes, and the Cyclops Jongho wanted to rebuild, and also a thing called a P.R.A.W.N. Suit. As it appeared, they had lots of new toys to play with that had Jongho all over the moon with his love for tech. Hongjoong had little knowledge of the stuff he told Seonghwa, but the android obviously did. He was nodding and humming along attentively, sometimes adding in random facts that would make any engineer fumble for their dictionary.

Hongjoong spent most of his time letting their conversation seep into white noise and looking out over the snowy cliffs surrounding them. No snow was falling, for now, and the two moons were still visible in the blue sky with their pale translucency. For once, the artic seemed peaceful. It seemed like above the ice, far fewer dangers would challenge them than below. The chilly air was clear and sharp today.

Wooyung and San had linked their hands were they were walking up in front. Their interwoven fingers were swinging between their bodies playfully, and the smiles they sometimes directed at each other were still full of the same affections they had a year ago.

Hongjoong found himself intrigued. Despite dating Seonghwa, the concept of interracial relationships was still bringing up new questions in his mind. He was sure that Wooyoung and San went about it very differently than they did, and his every knowledge-hungry biologist brain wanted to know all about it. Hongjoong had learned a lot already about Seonghwa and himself alike, but yet he found himself wondering from time to time how it worked out for the androids.

So he just watched them interact and laugh with each other naturally like any human couple would. Dating Seonghwa for a year had resulted in Hongjoong knowing him pretty well, but yet he caught himself secretly comparing their relationship to Wooyoung and San's. They had started off far more quickly and without the reminder of Hongjoong's burning hate and tendencies to put his foot in his mouth. They seemed much more carefree and natural than he and Seonghwa were.

Was Hongjoong doing everything, alright? Did Seonghwa sometimes talk to San and wonder about the same thing? Being around the group again, he felt his mind get fuzzy with more questions than usual. The insecurities his mind frequently carried around, threatened to poison his heart with ugly doubts.

Either his heart rate had spiked, or his distress had shown on his face, because in the next moment, Seonghwa's arm found his, hooking around the smaller man's elbow.

"What has you thinking so hard, my love? Have you rested enough?"

Jongho quietened down in his ramblings to listen in to their conversation carefully. Hongjoong blushed at the sudden shift of attention. He ducked slightly into Seonghwa's shoulder, not wanting either to see the suspicious flickering of his eyes.

"Just my brain being loud ever since we came here again. I'm kind of worried about the dangers in the water." It wasn't entirely a lie. These thoughts plagued his mind just the same, but he was not ready to talk to Seonghwa about his doubts in front of the others. Maybe he should ask either Jongho or Wooyoung first about it.

"We are approaching the Twisty Bridges, a biome full of flora and fauna. I imagine it to be similar to the shallow waters on the other side of 4546B. The most dangerous predators there are the many Brute Sharks that are indigenous to the area."

Sharks. Not necessarily Hongjoong's favourite, but far better than their leviathan friends.

"Hit me with your sexy facts about Brute Sharks."

Seonghwa started searching his database while Hongjoong watched Wooyoung wrap an arm around Yeosang's shoulder with a laugh, including the silent android in a joke. Wooyoung was always good at this, at making people feel comfortable and socialising. A skill that Hongjoong found himself lacking greatly due to his devotion to his work.

"The Brute Shark is a medium-sized predator that frequents the Lilypad Islands and Twisty Bridges. Both biomes are essentially at the top of their food webs. However, the ones located in the Tree Spires can be seen being attacked by the Chelicerate - that's a leviathan species. It can be observed preying on small fish, Arctic Rays, and even humans. On top of its aggressive diet, the Brute Shark appears to move slowly but is actually rather nimble when attacking prey."

Proud, Seonghwa glanced down at Hongjoong. The human was nodding along to the info dump, reminding himself to stay away from any shark-looking things down here.

"Are they able to bite through you guys?"

"Negative. I might take damage, but their twenty-six teeth are not substantial enough to bite through solid objects."

Good. Hongjoong would hate to see Seonghwa hurt, especially after what had happened with the Reaper last time. He had yet to see the man actually kill something, and a tiny little voice in the back of his head told him he should rather skip on that visual evidence.

"So, those leviathans... Have you encountered them before? San mentioned something."

Jongho nodded, his face settling into a frown.

"We did. We haven't seen any on the way to the Frozen Leviathan before, but Yunho and Mingi keep reporting them in the area of the Purple Vents. They are called Chelicerate, you will recognise them by their red bodies and four black mandibles."

"I have made bad experiences with mandibles on leviathan species." Hongjoong suppressed his shudder by pressing closer against Seonghwa's side. The android immediately wrapped his protective arm around Hongjoong's waist rather than his arm, pulling him in. As usual, his familiar body helped Hongjoong calm down within a short time. Jongho cooed at him, getting a glare.

"We hope that they are the only ones around, but concerning the number of leviathans we encountered on the other side, we're afraid that won't match."

"And the one we are visiting today? Is he also another new species?"

"Yeah. But even more than that... It seems like that species - and it is very much extinct, no worries - must have survived on land rather than the sea. According to Sangie, that indicates more landmasses around the planet and probably more predators there. Some that aren't as dead."

Hongjoong felt an icy chill in his nape at that ominous message. He grew up in space; there was nothing much to relate to concerning planets for him. However, fitting to his prior thoughts about being safe up here, the idea of some enormous leviathan charging at him at top speed when he was just going home made him feel sick to the stomach. He would absolutely hate that. It would mean literally no place on this goddamn planet was free of danger.

"Anyways, it's dead. We have arrived. You can see the rest for yourself later." Jongho gave Hongjoong an apologetic smile before dashing off. The group was slowly collecting at the end of the icy realms, where the expansion of the ocean started. Apart from a few more floating ice floes, there was nothing more than water as far as the eye could reach. It looked unsuspecting, and the surface was peaceful as it played with the ice and lapped on the icebergs innocently.

It seemed like they would swim from here.

The team waited as Hongjoong and Seonghwa approached and joined them at the water. They appeared way more relaxed than Hongjoong was, given that he had only just arrived a few days ago. Yet, he didn't pause as they all jumped into the water, regrouping in the cold ocean.

"Follow me. It won't take too long." San swam first, the rest trailing behind him like little ducklings. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were at the end, the android keeping close to Hongjoong so he wouldn't endanger himself as they looked around.

They had arrived at what Hongjoong would describe as the Twisty Bridges, no questions asked. The coral bridges that connected the canyons were curling and twisting like tentacles, and the glowing blue barnacles that Seonghwa had mentioned only played further into that appearance. They dipped deeper down to leave the sunlight behind, and instead found a multitude of colourful plants and fishes that crossed their paths. They were accustomed to the impressive nature around them and used it for hiding spots and to get a quick getaway as the group of humanoids disturbed them.

The eerie glow of not only the bridges but also some bioluminescent plants made the deep canyons appear far more friendly and interesting than Hongjoong wished for them to be. The little lights seemed to draw his attention further down in depths that he knew dangerous.

Thankfully, Seonghwa was right there to make sure he didn't trail off to explore by himself and get himself killed. He even pointed out one of those sharks in the distance that Hongjoong nearly oversaw because of its smooth greyish-turquoise colouring.

Hongjoong even saw a Peeper, white rather than blue like Salty was, but with an eye just as big and criticising. It followed them for a while as they dove underneath the massive twisting structures until some sort of four-winged ray made it hurry off.

The biome was magnificent in its plethora of lifeforms and pretty colours and patterns that drew in Hongjoong's attention. If not for the sharks, he could have spent hours here just watching the fishes interact and getting familiar with the plants. However, the threat looming in the distance and watching their group with a head full of hungry teeth made him reconsider. No shark approached them since they were so many, but they were certainly interested.

"The bridges?" Hongjoong turned to talk to Seonghwa and distract himself from the feeling of being watched. The android understood, slipping right back into information mode.

"The coral bridges are very large and bulky, with a thick grey top side and a black underside. They grow out from canyon walls and continue growing, twisting and turning as they go until they meet another wall which they then attach to. The undersides of the bridges are always entirely covered by Blue Barnacles, which appear to be a separate species taking advantage of the bridges. One data bank entry mentions that the bridges are so fast-growing that they make it difficult to map out a permanent route to deeper areas due to the constantly changing environment. Some specimens can grow to be extremely large, as shown by one particular bridge found in the Deep Twisty Bridges that measures well-over 250 meters in length."

So there was another biome down there. These canyons seemed all the deeper suddenly, and all the more interested in sucking Hongjoong in and never let him go again.

"They sound cool. Also terrifying, though. Imagine building a base down there and not finding your way back up."

Seonghwa gave a fleeting smile, one corner of his mouth lifting more than the other one.

"Thankfully, there is no reason for us to do that. There is nothing of interest down here. We are approaching the Kelp Forest, you are familiar with those. Once we have crossed it, the journey on land continues."

Hongjoong idly kicked his legs, watching the underwater life pass by.

"Anything I need to know about the Kelp Forest?"

"There are two fairly cute and friendly life forms over there. However, don't be fooled. One is playful, while the other one will steal whatever you're holding at the moment to build its nest."

Hongjoong chuckled, his mood already lifting. Playfully, he traced his fingers along Seonghwa's side.

"Better not hold onto you, then. I don't want it to take away my precious goods."

Seonghwa laughed at that, his eyes affectionate.

"I can agree with that. Please keep close so I won't have to grab you and get you stolen."

With a coquettish bat of his eyelashes, Hongjoong drifted further to his side, swimming close to the android.

"You just wanted me right next to you."

"Of course, I did."

They grinned at each other like the idiots in love they were and then entered the Arctic Kelp Forest.


	5. The Snowstalker

The biome the group arrived after their long swim was at the Glacial Basin. When they had successfully finished crossing through the Twisty Bridges and evading any sharks, they had entered a cave system that was lit by colourful plants near the kelp forest. After a long swim through the dark tunnels, they had resurfaced in a lake located in the southern parts of the Glacial Basin. They were now on their way to what Yeosang had called the Phi Excavation Site. It was an Alterra base that had been build specifically for the purpose of researching the Frozen Leviathan. Apparently, there were no other scientists apart from them around at the moment, but San was supposed to introduce the other teams scattered along the arctic to the site one by one.

Their visit today would be purely educational, so they took it slow and wandered the Basin with deliberate peace, so everybody had the opportunity to look around. After they had emerged from a lake and climbed up the ladder up to the planes, Hongjoong and Seonghwa were allowed the time to look around.

Orange plants decorated the icy cliffs that were crossed by purple veins and the occasional spike of ice growing out of the snowy mountains. The clear sky bathed the scene in a whitish-grey that got interrupted sometimes by bright blue lakes or waterfalls; some stopped in their movement by the all-consuming cold. The place looked frozen in time, but less untouched than the rest of the land Hongjoong had seen so far. He had seen some traces of Alterra here, just like that ladder they had used. Their orange and white colours blended in well, but the equipment occupying some corners was still prominent enough for Hongjoong to notice.

San led them further land inwards with no worry in the world. Thankfully, they had evaded the dexterous Sea Monkey well without losing their precious belongings (or Seonghwas) and had little to worry about now that they were wandering on land again. Hongjoong didn't expect to run in any more troubles on their way to the site.

However, despite his expectations of not meeting any sort of animal on the solid ice where they had no food resources or natural nesting opportunities, he was proven wrong. When Yeosang suddenly tapped his shoulder and pointed in some direction, his first reaction was to tense.

"What is it, danger?" His voice was hushed despite the creature he soon spotted still being far. Its white fur camouflaged it well in the icy planes as he sniffed around. It reminded Hongjoong of a hybrid between a polar bear and an anteater, but the snout seemed vaguely familiar to him in another way.

"It's the maritime relative to the Stalker that we met in the Kelp Forest in the crater. We haven't met them up close so far."

Hongjoong squinted at the animal. Contrary to Yeosang's words, it didn't seem too intimidating. It was trotting around searching for food, and sometimes stood up on its hind legs to survey its surroundings. Even standing, it seemed smaller than Hongjoong. Curious, Hongjoong tilted his head as he watched it.

"Sorry, but I don't think that-"

"It's a baby. The juveniles have larger eyes and are far smaller than the adults."

Hongjoong just lifted his eyes to look curiously at Seonghwa and see what had triggered the softness in his voice, as the man already took a step forward, past them. His eyes were set on the Snowstalker baby as he approached it carefully and with his body balancing out effortlessly on the ice.

Hongjoong exchanged a glance with Yeosang.

"Is it safe?"

The man shrugged, already following behind Seonghwa so their group wouldn't get separated. Not minding it much since there were at least all six of them, and San and Jongho had some sort of guns strapped to their thighs, Hongjoong followed suit. He couldn't deny his curiosity about the little creature waddling about through the snow.

They followed behind Seonghwa rather slowly as the android already skipped ahead and climbed the platform the animal was standing on. As he approached, it noticed him slightly belated, probably relying on its sense of smell that was useless around the android. When it finally saw him with its big, innocent eyes, its attention was right on him.

Hongjoong watched tensely how it came closer to sneak around his lover and sniff at him with its long black snout that had little fangs showing around it. Seonghwa crouched down in front of it to pet it fearlessly, radiating calm.

As Hongjoong approached, he could hear his boyfriend coo. The android was quite obviously endeared by the creature, petting its head and snout to make it hum contently.

Hongjoong felt a smile tug on his lips as the caring, and soft side of Seonghwa took over, a side that Hongjoong himself often became the centre of. Seonghwa adored little things he could take care of, sometimes staying behind with any human children he met at home just to chat and listen to them talk with their sparkling eyes. Hongjoong, in retrospect, adored his enthusiasm and gentle demeanour that overtook him whenever such occasions came up.

As the group slowly climbed the platform to make sure the Snowstalker wouldn't startle, it was already all playful with Seonghwa. He ran his hands through its fur with soft giggles, gently patting its snout whenever it tried to snap at his fingers. It was joyous to watch, like a doting owner with his long time friend that was a dog. Hongjoong strongly doubted that this little fellow could be tamed and domesticated like a dog since it clearly had no connection to humans, but it still seemed to like the attention.

Yet, as soon as the little animal laid eyes upon the little group approaching, its reactions suddenly changed. It immediately took a step back where it had put its little black paws down on Seonghwa's thighs to snarl at them, its eyes narrowing.

Jongho thrust his hand out in front of Yeosang and Hongjoong, his fingers wrapping around his weapon without pulling it yet. As Seonghwa looked up and saw, he gave a little gasp that sounded quite offended. Hongjoong tried to calm him via eye contact.

"Don't. An adult might be-"

"Alright, time to leave."

San's words made the rest of them look around suspiciously, fully prepared to be ambushed by an adult Snowstalker right at that second. However, no danger dared to show its tendrils.

"It's calling for its mom. We don't want to meet her."

Seonghwa's lips shifted into a pout at that comment, his eyes searching around the planes. Then, he swiftly grabbed the baby animal in front of him around its middle, lifting it up in his arms. It made a squeaking sound in protest, trying to wriggle away only to get held even closer.

Hongjoong immediately melted at the big and pleading eyes Seonghwa directed at them. He was just about to say yes to whatever the man was going to say when San already firmly shook his head.

"No. You can't keep it. They are not domestic, and its mom will hunt us down. She can rip you apart, no problem."

Seonghwa's big round eyes got even wider, the ball of fur in his arms helplessly doing the worm.

"Pleeease."

Heartbroken, Hongjoong turned to San to help Seonghwa in his begging since he couldn't bear the vision of his sad boyfriend when a hand on his back made him hesitate. It was Wooyoung, gently applying pressure.

"No, really, you don't. The adults are far larger and a far bigger threat, too. They are the size of the largest polar bear nature put out there. Let's leave. You can visit him again later, Seonghwa. You jeopardise our safety." Wooyoung's voice was soft, less demanding than San's. It worked to shift Seonghwa's pleading expression into a disappointed one, making him give up finally.

The Snowstalker baby still tried to bite at his neck.

"...fine. I sure hope your Frozen Leviathan is worth this sacrifice." As reluctant as his words were, his expression settled back to its usual guarded and attentive mask. He was on high alert for their surroundings, his eyes continuously checking on Hongjoong, too.

In the end, he finally let go of the baby and sat it back down, so it could run off. It scampered away on its short little legs with as much speed as it could. Seonghwa cooed at it again but agreed ultimately to get as far away from the centre of danger as they could for now. Seonghwa succumbed to his fate, too, not turning to look at his little friend leave.

They continued their walk thankfully unbothered since Seonghwa had left no scent on the baby that the mother could track. Hongjoong kept staying curious but cautious about the animals, deciding to look at the database later.

When they finally arrived at Phi Excavation Site, the sun was already high up in the sky and watched them enter the cave with great interest. The big entrance that was held up by pillars made from Alterra's metal designs was unmistakable and led them deep into a mountain that seemed to be made entirely out of ice. Most of the tunnels they wandered looked natural with some changes that Alterra must have made to move equipment around. The icy blue shimmer of the walls was rarely interrupted by colourful flowers that bloomed against all odds, making Hongjoong question his degree.

Seonghwa kept quiet in his sulking for the rest of the way, but Hongjoong had managed to get him to hold his hand at least as a small comfort. The android idly played with his fingers as they went, the rest of the group chattering away about the leviathan and plans and statistics.

By the time the winding paths had taken them far enough down the mountain to make Hongjoong shiver despite his suit, it was time to slow down. San pointed his flashlight right in front, showing how the shine soon lost itself in the darkness of a big room.

"I'll turn on the lights. Wooyoung, you show them."

With those words, San took off to some corner to their left while Wooyoung turned to look at the group gravely. Hongjoong curiously tilted his head. Was it that big of a deal?

"Gentlemen, I want to remind you that this creature is in fact very much dead and will stay where it is. I nearly fainted the first time I saw it and eating some plants out here might make you see things, but-"

Seonghwa interrupted him, one dark brow arched.

"Why are you eating plants here, that is the worst idea ever."

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes at him.

" _But_ we can assure you that everything here has been frozen for hundreds of years and won't get back up." Gloomily, his light made shadows fall on his face, ticking off Hongjoong. A nervous coil curled in his stomach.

"Is there something you aren't telling us? Is it actually very much alive and will move as we get closer? Or is this some weird tourist attraction that Alterra hologrammed to scare us?" Hongjoong didn't mean to sound as defensive, but the lights still weren't on and the odd timing Wooyoung and San had made him anxious. What was it, that was hiding in the dark?

Jongho was the one having mercy on Hongjoong. He stepped over to gently pat his shoulder, his grip firm and stabilising.

"They are just messing with you again. It's safe to approach, and nothing will jump out. I'll also make them regret any possible scare prank they are planning at the moment." His glare was directed at Wooyoung whose mouth dropped open in disbelief, ruining the ominous setting.

"But- You promised not to tell!"

"He's scared enough now, stop it. Your love for pranks ends here as long as they are under my watch. Don't make him regret joining us."

Now it was Wooyoung pouting and Seonghwa perking up to direct his thankful eyes at Jongho. The man just shook his head and then went in first, yelling San's name.

When the lights finally flashed on after a round of empty threats, Hongjoong was temporarily blinded. He had to blink against the sudden light flooding the massive cave, mostly painting to one rather flattened wall that was surrounded by equipment and a scaffold leading up the side of it.

Behind that artificially edited wall, however, there was a creature far more massive than anything Hongjoong had ever encountered before. The sight of a huge head, dead eyes and rows and rows of teeth that were like skewed needles made him nearly faint on the spot. It was one horrible thing to look at, even more so if he would have found it randomly.

And Wooyoung was grinning like a proud dad as he gestured towards the creature that was fully preserved, no signs of decay scarring it.

It definitely looked as if it was ready to jump right at them and that fact made Hongjoong more uncomfortable than he had ever been on this planet so far.


	6. The Frozen Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild smut after the time skip.

The team was patient with Hongjoong's strong dislike to go anywhere near this creature. Its huge lilac body seemed to blur behind the ice, creating the illusion of movement whenever Hongjoong shifted uncomfortably on his feet. More than before, he felt cold, and he wanted to leave this cave already. He tried to pretend that this wasn't in a few hours of travel's distance from where he was sleeping at night.

Seonghwa stayed close by the human's side despite the apparent curiosity in his eyes. His need to protect and look after his boyfriend was greater than his thirst for knowledge. Hongjoong was thankful for that and stayed pressed against his flank without ever taking his overwhelmed eyes off the suspicious leviathan. Seonghwa's slender fingers rubbing circles into his hip helped him relax.

It took a few minutes of Yeosang updating them on the general gist of their research purposes here. This leviathan was presumed to be frozen for at least a thousand years and only recently found by the team. Alterra showed great interest in it and had allowed them to partly open up the ice to access it, explaining the scaffold that seemed to lead right into the wall. Hongjoong knew rationally that the masses of ice would not break because they made a little hole in it, but his panicked mind still offered no peace with the anxiety of that happening.

After their break, Jongho offered to show Hongjoong their current workplace at the creature's massive head. The human was positively skipping on the need to get that close to the many teeth of the beast, but when Seonghwa had looked at him worriedly again, he had reluctantly agreed. This was their work now; after all, he should get used to it right away.

Thus, they followed Jongho and Yeosang up the stairs while Wooyoung and San stayed down to check on some plans. They were all over each other with their affectionate nuzzling and leaning against each other as if stuck together with glue.

Even in the face of a massive monster like this, their infatuation with each other did not cease. Hongjoong wanted to gag at the cuteness of it.

"Tell me something about our new friend." With a roll of his eyes, Hongjoong turned back to Seonghwa, who looked regal as he climbed the stairs. As usual, his posture was impeccable.

Seonghwa scrutinised the creature they were passing far too closely for a second. His eyes slid over the green spots and bulging veins that showed under its skin, clearly traces of the virus they were fighting. Hongjoong wondered how long it had been eating away at the corpse already. Would they even be able to find its original DNA by now?

"The Leviathan specimen's species and age are currently unknown, but to be infected with our beloved virus, this individual must have been alive any time between 1000 years ago and now. With its highly muscular limbs, this creature was capable of moving on land, making it similar to amphibians. Due to the creature's considerable bulk, however, it is unlikely that it would have hunted on land, possibly only coming ashore to rest."

Seonghwa nodded at the frozen claws in the ice. They were floating, just like the whole creature was, nothing holding it upright. It must have frozen in what was water once. Hongjoong wondered how it could even move on land with that size.

"There is little webbing between the digits, meaning that propulsion using the limbs would have been inefficient. Instead, the long and flattened tail would have been used to propel the creature in the water. It is likely that a crocodilian-like method of movement would have been adopted; keeping the limbs to the sides of the body with lateral flexion of the tail propelling the animal forwards."

Hongjoong nodded along, their steps on metal stairs echoing creepily in the large room. It seemed too quiet and empty. However, as he glanced down to check on Wooyoung and San, they were still fine. San was currently kissing along Wooyoung's jaw as if there wasn't a giant monster staring down at them from dead black eyes.

"The long thin teeth resemble those of large piscivorous animals, so the creature's diet was likely composed of much smaller creatures than itself, as these thin teeth are poorly-suited for grasping large prey. It is possible that the two bony plates found either side of the mouth could be moved by the creature and used to corral groups of fish into the mouth. An alternative usage for these plates could have been breaking the ice to come to the surface."

Seonghwa pointed at the large sickle-shaped bony plates which projected straight forwards from the head. They were greyish just like the bone plates on its back that travelled down the spine up until the tail, as far as Hongjoong could see.

"The ice method seems valid."

The android nodded, then finished his talk.

"The plates along the spine and forearms of the animal suggest a need for defence, likely in disputes between potentially territorial individuals."

Hongjoong grimaced at that bit of disturbing information. He didn't want to meet whatever would attack this specimen.

"Our task is to cure its ailments and find as much information as possible. So far, we haven't found anything similar around these areas, but we also haven't explored everything yet. We can split up, though. You're not comfortable here, so we can keep your presence here at a minimum and send you to explore instead. That might ease things. You can team up with Yunho and Mingi, then, and search the water instead?"

Hongjoong mulled it over in his head. Here, he would at least not be attacked by anything, but he found this creature immensely scarier than the waters. He was good with living organisms that he could actually research rather than such horrible creatures that made him uncomfortable just by looking at them.

"I'm super suspicious of the ocean on this planet, but given the circumstances, I might prefer working there, yeah. I'll warn you, though, that opinion might change after the next leviathan attack." Hongjoong gave Jongho his best grin just as he turned the corner and entered the corridor carved into the ice. The blueish element surrounded them in what would have been a lovely experience if not for the huge monster left of them.

"That's fine. We are flexible."

Jongho rounded another pillar, Hongjoong following right behind while he rubbed his hands nervously. Then, they found themselves face to face with the exposed leviathan head.

Hongjoong's heart leapt in his chest in fear.

It was exposed only partly. One of the horns and part of its face laid bare. There was also part of its vast mouth and rows of teeth to see that stuck out of its jaw like wilted gravestones. One dead eye was also carefully carved out of the ice, and there was some sort of tank connected to its skin, probably feeding into it to get data on the bacterium.

Hongjoong let go of a breath he didn't notice himself holding. The creature didn't blink, didn't move, just stayed dead where it was.

"Tada," Yeosang said quietly, bringing his hands up to gesture at the head as if there was a way to overlook it. Hongjoong gave a weak smile, his stomach was still queasy.

"Man, I miss our animals. Aren't they so cute and tiny?"

"They are. So what we are doing here, we pump our antidote in the body and see how the virus reacts. Once it's clear, we might dig further through the ice to try and measure it completely. We are also working on extracting its DNA and comparing it to other lifeforms here."

Hongjoong felt at ease, leaving Jongho and Yeosang to it. They were experts, after all, and his help would be needed in the other biomes anyway.

"Cool. I would be happy to help you with your findings, but I'd embrace never coming back in here."

Jongho patted the bone plate next to him casually. His grin squished up his face and looked entirely too innocent in a place like this.

"Alright. Now that you've seen it let us show you around the rest of the Excavation Site in the upper level. There are more vehicle plans there."

His eyes were shiny again, so Hongjoong agreed easily. He would be able to breathe normally as soon as he wouldn't have to be near this beast.

-

Hongjoong flopped down on his bed back in the outpost with a resounding groan. It was late already, and their day had been long, giving him no break at all. He had skipped dinner in order to get some rest and try to relax his tense muscles. His whole body was hurting all over from the sheer tension he had been in because of the Leviathan. By now, he barely noticed his legs and hands cramping from time to time.

Seonghwa cooed at Hongjoong. He had stopped sulking finally after he had come home to Salty that he just finished feeding. He dimmed the lights before walking over to Hongjoong's lax form. As he comfortably knelt down on the ground between his legs to take off Hongjoong's wet boots, he smoothed his hands down his side. Hongjoong arched into the touch, sighing contently at the gentleness of it. Chuckling, Seonghwa set his boots aside before his hands settled over the zipper of Hongjoong's suit.

"May I?"

"Go ahead."

Seonghwa peeled the suit off his upper body like the wrapper of a present. His hands slid over exposed skin and further down until he had access to Hongjoong's middle and immediately started gently massaging and kissing along his soon hardening length. His warm lips felt heavenly on Hongjoong's flesh and seemed to take all tension right from him. Instead, heat curled sweetly in his belly, making him sleepily reach for Seonghwa's hair.

When Hongjoong was hard enough, Seonghwa sunk down on him while his hands worked on getting Hongjoong's clothes fully off. His lips looked gorgeous around Hongjoong's shaft, and his long lashes fluttered shut as he concentrated on the feeling. Hongjoong gently brushed his hair back, little sounds tumbling out of his mouth as he dropped his staining head back onto the mattress.

Seonghwa's mouth was not as hot around him as a human's would be, but the thought of it being Seonghwa doing this always made up for that. The android was quiet and determined in his movements, his tongue moving deliberately.

He was in no hurry today. He took his time with his head resting against Hongjoong's thigh most of the time as he patiently sucked him off. Hongjoong nearly fell asleep to the pleasant feeling, his fingers carding idly through the man's hair. Seonghwa's second hand that was not holding onto his base was caressing Hongjoong's body, running down his sides, stomach, and thighs with soft touches.

After a while, Hongjoong felt positively molten to the bed. His body was nothing more than a warm puddle, and he was barely aware of anything going on anymore as he was quietly humming into one of his arms. Minutes passed with them sharing the quietness of the room that was only interrupted by the slick noises coming from the edge of the bed.

The buildup ended as sweet as it had started. Seonghwa picked his head up to completely engulf Hongjoong's hardness with his mouth, no gag flex there to be triggered. Hongjoong whined as Seonghwa let him thrust down his throat once, twice, before spilling with a breathy moan, his back arching.

Seonghwa held him, his fingers pressing into Hongjoong's skin with gentle force. Hongjoong felt his eyelids flutter as the heat released and spread in his body to settle in his limbs soothingly.

Warm and tired, Hongjoong dropped his hand from Seonghwa's head and onto the sheets.

Seonghwa let go of him to stand up and get a towel to clean him with. Hongjoong was already half asleep by the time he came back, stumbling between the realm of dreams and consciousness when he felt the gentle touches to his skin.

"Go to sleep. I'll finish up here."

Hongjoong mumbled sleepily, trying to converse around his tongue not cooperating.

In the end, he just rolled around and curled up to sleep. He felt Seonghwa pull the blanket over his body, and it settled over him nearly weightless. Satisfied, Hongjoong went to sleep without wasting another thought on the Frozen Leviathan.


	7. Delta Island

"So, where are we?"

Hongjoong looked out over what had to be the roughest and most unnatural seeming biome he had seen on the planet so far. The jagged plateaus underneath them were black as if from igneous rock structures that clashed oddly with the icy planes they had left behind them not too long ago. The deep trenches that led further downwards looked less than attractive to him and had large shadows lurking inside of them.

Most surprisingly, though, the water was warm here. The biome was spiked with hydrothermal rock stacks that had hot heat streaming from the tips. Hongjoong guessed that there were geysers underneath here, too, and they managed to mess up the climate of the planet even more. Upon further investigation, the massive and thin spires had some weird sap oozing from them that Hongjoong had wanted to check out. However, Yunho and Mingi had kept him from it. Apparently, it was not the best idea to near those heated death traps.

Instead, they kept to the canyons and blended with the fish.

"This biome is one of the safest in this area, the Thermal Spires. Most notable in this rather simple biome are the dangers of the spires, the Rock Punchers, and the Cryptosuchus. The Cryptosuchus might act aggressively upon approaching it, while the Rock Punchers-"

Hongjoong interrupted Seonghwa as he turned, his eyebrow raised.

"Do they punch rocks?"

A humorous smile danced around Seonghwa's lips as he tried to keep himself from grinning.

"Yes, they do. How did you know?"

"A fish told me." Hongjoong turned to look up ahead again. They followed Yunho and Mingi through the waters while the aliens watched over them and tried to match their pace. Sometimes their swishing tentacles seemed to disappear all too quickly between the walls.

"There is a vast multitude of resources to mine here. Alterra has a great interest in this biome, as boring as it may be to us."

Hongjoong nearly snorted at this. Gold diggers.

Yet, he reminded himself that Eden was out there and watching over the expedition. Eden would be able to draw conclusions about whether the price of the resources would make up for the time, and human lives getting them would cost.

Hongjoong followed Yunho and Mingi as they dipped deeper. The light that was fastened on Hongjoong's suit shone their way and warned the fish of their presence. They zoomed away quickly, even the larger predators with the many teeth that were around.

"Alterra has a base nearby. It is stationed on an island in the middle of our research field, and it's called Delta Island. We should visit there later to take a break for the evening. From there on, we can easily enter the Purple Vents tomorrow." Yunho slowed down until he was at Hongjoong's side. The man's long webbed fingers slid smoothly through the water as he pushed himself forwards without tiring. When Hongjoong felt one of his tentacles accidentally brush against his leg, he shivered.

"The vents are similar to the spires, if far more dangerous. We will find leviathans there - alive ones - and the stream down there is not only warm but also extremely toxic for humans. We will take good care of you."

Yunho's grin was honest, his sharp teeth losing some of their menaces.

"I sure hope you will," Hongjoong murmured. The waters got darker as they crossed the canyon. The little bulbs on Mingi's tail were their one source of a goal. "because if you didn't, I would have to complain to Seonghwa."

With a chuckle, Yunho glanced at the android. The gaze they shared was mostly impish. Hongjoong could definitely see how San's and Wooyoung's bad influence would ruin the man.

"I have learned not to underestimate him. I've never met a man who was able to kill a Reaper. But then again, most men I know are not aware they exist." Yunho frowned as he lost himself in thought. The little wrinkles on his forehead made the earlier good mood evaporate quickly as both the human and the android remembered how lost Yunho was. Coming here for work, he had given up everything.

They had done some digging while they were still at home. Yunho had had a younger brother and a doting family while Mingi had lived alone with his older brother back on the outpost on Mars. Their cases had been filed as KIA eleven years ago since no traces of any survivors had been found.

Hongjoong had discussed with Seonghwa whether or not they should put Eden on it. The man surely would be able to organise a meeting at least so he wouldn't have to disclose the secrets of what had happened to them. However, since Yunho and Mingi had both agreed on staying out of the public face, they had not. In the end, presuming their loved ones were dead might be easier for the families than getting to know about their cruel fate after a whole decade.

"I pride myself on that, too. I, too, know of few androids who can say that about themselves."

Seonghwa's light tone released Hongjoong from his gnawing worries. At least Seonghwa would be able to keep the conversation going and avoid them all scowling over this planet.

"We once tried to domesticate one starting from birth. We went ahead and stole one of the eggs to bring it up ourselves. It works with some fishes, but not those."

Seonghwa rose his brow.

"Did the mother appear and take her baby back?"

The hidden jab at the unjust prohibition of stealing Snow Stalker cubs did not get undetected by Hongjoong. He sighed.

"No, no, they are very much loners. It's just that they get very snappy and hungry from early on. As much as we tried, the instinct to kill was too prominent in its little head. We had to let it go at last. We don't kill the creatures here if possible, since we do have the conscience of being friends with them, in some odd way."

Hongjoong nodded in understanding. After all, their moral compass was not one of a man-eating monster, but still very much human.

"Did you ever succeed in keeping one as a pet that stayed willingly? As in with the perceiving of a dog or such?" He had never seen them with a pet, so he figured asking wouldn't hurt. However, Yunho's answer again made him regret.

"We did. Manfred was a dear friend until he got eaten by a Stalker."

With a wince, Hongjoong resumed looking at Mingi's tail. Maybe it was time for him to shut up.

"My condolences. I am positive that keeping a pet in these dangerous waters is a feat nobody could easily succeed in. Wooyoung can relate, after all."

That made all three of them snort. Hongjoong giggled into his helmet as he watched their surroundings shift. Instead of the spires, the ocean soon seemed to open up again. They were ascending.

The island wasn't hard to spot. It swam as a huge block of ice and stone in the sea, and Mingi led them right up to it. They continued their chat with Yunho until they arrived close to the water surface and Mingi and Yunho stopped.

"We will meet you in the morning here. We will be around and map out the best route to take. I hope you have a nice rest of the day." Yunho threw a wink in Hongjoong's direction that made the man blush and turn his head away shyly. Yes, he and Seonghwa made no secret out of their relationship, but Hongjoong was yet to completely accustom to the teasing.

"We will. I hope the same for you." Seonghwa cocked his head at the way Yunho's and Mingi's tentacles were mingling with each other and playfully intertwining.

Mingi just gave them a secretive smile before they took off.

Hongjoong resurfaced to the sight of blindingly white snow bathed in the light of a setting sun. As he swam over to climb to shore, some Sky Rays circled over their heads idly.

The island seemed oddly peaceful. The idyll here was different from the calm of the Outpost. Here, the view was far and wide over the ocean and the skies. Hongjoong could spot Alterra constructions at the dock they had arrived at and further up on the island where the base was. They would probably have a spectacular view from there.

Hongjoong climbed onto the metal jetty and waited for his body to adjust to the cool winds while Seonghwa followed. At least the morning rain had creased, and now the sky was clear.

"The construction over there is the communication tower that keeps us connected with Alterra."

Seonghwa smoothly took Hongjoong's hand as they started walking, finally alone. It had been a rough few days since arriving here and always being surrounded by people. Now, Hongjoong felt his heart ease, and stress disappear.

"Doesn't look too trustworthy. Won't a storm take it down?"

"Negative. It has been built to withstand extreme weather conditions. We won't get cut off." Seonghwa smiled warmly at him. Hongjoong figured that was his biggest fear. Being alone here again. He was glad to know himself and his friends safe.

Seonghwa led him around ice structures and large boulders with careful patience. He seemed to know the way already through the data he had shared with San. Hongjoong was satisfied in letting him take over and just appreciating the view of the arctic they had come from in the distance.

"Are there people around?"

"Negative. According to my planners, the crew that is stationed here is touring the Arctic Spires today. You will meet them another time." He sounded apologising, his eyes lowering to the ground. Hongjoong pressed closer to his side.

"That's good. I was looking forward to being alone with you."

Seonghwa shyly hid his grin from Hongjoong's affectionate eyes. At seeing the android embarrassed, Hongjoong's insides warmed. Now that was a way to fight the cold.

They were quiet after that flirty remark. The trek up to the base lasted only about fifteen minutes since Delta Island was not that big to begin with. They arrived at a base that was built securely between some large boulders and with a spectacular view of the arctic and ocean in the back. They unlocked the door just as the sun was setting to step inside.

Hongjoong stripped his equipment off as soon as the rather warm base surrounded them. It was smaller than the Outpost but cosy for the night. It had one break room and two bedrooms, one to the right and one upstairs.

Seonghwa started fixing a coffee for Hongjoong right away while he still wandered around. He took a peek in every one of the clean and orderly rooms, nodding to himself. They had left everything in perfect condition.

Hongjoong was just sitting down at the table in front of a large glass window to unlace his boots when Seonghwa already put a steaming mug down in front of Hongjoong. The human shot him a thankful smile and kicked his shoes off before directing his glance at the arctic. His cold hands wrapped snugly around the cup as the android took a seat opposite of him.

Together they stared out at the ocean. Hongjoong noisily sipped his drink.

When Seonghwa shifted a few minutes later to accommodate his long legs under the table, one of them easily slipped between Hongjoong's thighs to intertwine their feet. Hongjoong gently nudged him without looking up.

Silence wrapped around them like a comforting blanket. For a short while, everything was peaceful, and the ocean outside did not look nearly as deadly as it was.

Then, soft music started playing.

It was an instrumental, just some sweet tunes without any lyrics to get distracted by. They came from Seonghwa's music function that was built into his body, and that Hongjoong had always found comforting in during lonely nights.

After finishing his coffee, Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa to find him watch Hongjoong with a serene expression. His lips were set in a fond smile that looked pretty on his ageless face. His blue eyes were gleaming with affection even as night slowly fell over them and darkened the corners of the room.

The fair light of an aurora appearing in the sky touched Seonghwa's cheek and made it shine. The greens reflected in his eyes like on a diamond.

"May I ask for a dance?" His low voice was soft. Hongjoong felt all worries melt right off him.

"Of course." Hongjoong's whisper was just as quiet.

Seonghwa stood and brought the cup away. His quiet steps travelled over the floor without much noise, and soon, he came back again. When he halted, Hongjoong lifted his chin to look at the hand that was offered to him. As he took it, he made sure to kiss Seonghwa's slender knuckles first before letting him pull him up and right into his arms.

Seonghwa's arm wrapped around Hongjoong's waist naturally and without much further ado. With his fingertips gently pressing against Hongjoong's skin, he shifted and adjusted their positions until they could sway comfortably. Hongjoong stared up at his beautiful android full of love and adoration, getting the same back when Seonghwa started guiding him through the room.

Hongjoong felt as if he was floating in space, as if the planet and everything on it had disappeared.

There were just two of them: them, and the soft melody of a piano.


	8. Chelicerate

According to Yunho and Mingi, the Purple Vents were dangerous for three aspects. The toxic gasses, the depth, and the readiness of any and every creature to kill any- and everything that moved. Apparently, Jongho had once tried to get down there using the Prawn Suit and was nearly killed by something they had not even seen. It had left a gaping hole in the suit and had narrowly missed doing the same to Jongho.

Hongjoong could barely _wait_ to get down there.

From Delta Island they could dip right down in one of the trenches underneath the island and be on their way. Yunho and Mingi were at both of their sides today to make sure they didn't miss any possible dangers. Hongjoong felt safe next to Yunho, but at the same time the extra precaution made a ball of nervousness bounce through his body.

He was glad to have Seonghwa at his side. The man never failed to make Hongjoong remember how to breathe.

The shimmering light on the surface of the water quickly left them as they sunk down to more dangerous territories. The smaller and passive fishes they were used to, too, stayed clear of such unknown depths. Soon, they had left most of the Feather Fishes and Arctic Peepers behind to find themselves surrounded by eerie dark stone walls that led them straight down into the canyon.

"How soon will dangers appear?"

"You will see the vents first. From then on, at any time." Mingi's deep voice seemed dull in the darkness. Hongjoong's cold blue light did little to raise their spirits.

It took them a while to reach the end of the trench they were passing. As it cleared they found themselves in a large cave system that opened in the vast ocean. As usual, some flourescent flora and fauna lit up the scene, but all of them got overshadowed by the little volcano-like structures that were spilling purple gasses in the water. It was oddly warm here just how around the Spires, and as much as Hongjoong appreciated it, it made things even more eerie.

"What are they?" Sulfur, maybe?

Hongjoong directed his gaze at Seonghwa, who was already busy scanning their surroundings. He was frowning as he saved all data to his computers, clearly not too satisfied with the results.

"Yunho, what is a Shadow Leviathan?" Instead of answering Hongjoong's question, Seonghwa addressed their alien friends. His voice was tense, and he did not move even a centimetre from Hongjoong's side. The human nervously fiddled with his light. He dimmed it a bit so it wouldn't attract those weird Crashfish that were already raising their eyebrows at them.

"Shadow? No idea. We haven't met something like that ever since we came here."

"Nothing good from the sounds of it. Is one around?"

Seonghwa shook his head, making Hongjoong's shoulder drop in relief.

"My scans tell me that something like that is native in this biome. If we don't meet it, all the better. Then we just have to worry about that Chelicerate over there." Seonghwa pointed at some undefined direction, making all of their heads snap around.

Indeed, in the distance was a large red shadow that was sliding through the waters with suspicious nonchalance. It nearly looked as if it was tricking them into thinking it had no ulterior motives when really it was spying on them. Upon watching it a few minutes longer, Hongjoong believed to notice how it sneakily closed in on them.

A smart one. Hongjoong wasn't too keen on getting to know its sleek and large body from up close. From what he estimated, it was about as big as the Reaper had been. It looked a bit like a shrimp with its colour schemes only that it had fins and was less bend.

"It's the same one we always see here, damn. Big killjoy." Mingi was scowling at the heinous fiend with clear distaste.

"So, what's our goal? Is there anything specific we came here for?" Hongjoong quickly directed the conversation at the most important bits. Maybe they would be able to finish soon.

"Nothing in particular. We need to see what's down there, but whenever we get anywhere near finding out we get interrupted. There are some Alterra scraps that point at the remains of a crashed ship that mark our way and that's about it. I can't tell you what it is exactly that's in need of our presence."

Hongjoong nodded as he glanced back at the leviathan that was eyeing them up and down slyly by now. Its large glowing eyes seemed hungry.

"I see. Then let's hurry there. Maybe we will get done before anything bad happens."

"We'll keep an eye on you. If it attacks we will drag you right out of here." Mingi's dark voice was steady around the promise. Hongjoong gritted his jaw before diving deeper down.

The other three followed, and Seonghwa finally started with his data dump.

"The Purple Vents is one of the three thermal biomes the team will visit. The biome's terrain has a unique yellow coloration, is noticeably perforated in most areas, and consists of plateaus, a stark contrast to the overall gray and rocky terrain of the other thermal biomes. The biome possesses very few flora species that can only be seen thriving in the green pool-like formations that are scattered throughout the biome. Lithium and Salt Deposits can sometimes be found within these pools. Similarly to the Thermal Spires, the biome hosts a number of Cryptosuchuses. Additionally, the biome also hosts the Chelicerate we see over there. Currently we are approaching the Deep Purple Vents biome that contains our point of interest."

Hongjoong studied the mostly empty and rocky cave. It seemed as if the poisonous vents were deadly not only to humans, but to all living organisms. He wondered what this leviathan lived off.

"If we enter the canyons quickly we might be able to shake this friend over there off, but we also could get trapped." Yunho's hand pointed at the dark depths further ahead of them as they continued dodging the purple gasses.

"In the worst case scenario we could ask Jongho to come down here with the Prawn Suit and get rid of that thing. Jongho said it's meant to withstand the large predators here."

"In the utmost worst case scenario I will also be able to kill the creature."

Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa, his eyes wide.

"Don't," he softly said, "you got hurt last time."

At that Seonghwa sheepishly ducked his head before he continued watching the lazy leviathan to make sure it didn't come too close. Hongjoong thought its beak-like mouth looked funny.

"It won't be able to follow us in the caves, I agree. Since we are already here, let's check it out as far as possible. Otherwise we will run in the same problem over and over again."

"Alright."

All tense, they made their way over to the entrances of the canyons. Their gazes kept going over their shoulders to the leviathan. However, either it wasn't hungry or they had luck today since it didn't move to stop them. It seemed rather curious about where they were going. Hongjoong tried to gauge its intelligence to calculate the risk of an attack as soon as they returned but got nowhere. The leviathan remained a mystery.

Soon enough the little group dipped down over the edge with relieved sighs. Their shoulders dropped as they found themselves in a tight tunnel that made it impossible for any large predator to pass.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa exchanged distorted smiles.

"See? Alterra." Yunho pointed at one of the walls in front, making Seonghwa and Hongjoong close in curiously. Hongjoong held onto the wall to shine his light as Seonghwa's blue scanners ran over the scrap of metal that was stuck inside the rocks.

"How long has it been here?"

"A while. My scans say it's about a decade old. If we find a serial number I can search my data bases for a ship. Depending on the circumstances, though, it could be that Alterra deleted some records to keep them secret." Seonghwa's fingers brushed over the object gently. It didn't budge.

Yunho and Mingi exchanged a glance.

"Let's see, then. Now that you are around we might actually get further."

With that Seonghwa continued to lead them. He found some more scraps, scanning all of them and piecing them together in a hologram blueprint. Oddly enough, the thing soon started taking on a shape that was very much familiar to Hongjoong.

"Could it be... A Life Pod?" After the eight piece, he spoke up.

Seonghwa stopped in his search, tapping away on his wrist to pull up a reference of the older models.

The semblence was proof enough.

"So not a ship... But a Lifepod. Maybe they had an accident and a person crashed here. Well, and got taken apart."

Seonghwa was still for a second, then his eyes went down.

"There's a base. Right underneath us."

Hongjoong's eyes widened in shock. Seonghwa's face was drawn with doubts as he continued. Neither moved for a long second.

"It shows no signals of life, but- It's not registered in my database either."

Stunned silence enveloped them. In the distance, the roar of some fish on its hunt for prey sounded.

"Let's check it out."

Bravely, Hongjoong was the first to go, followed right up by Seonghwa. Yunho and Mingi flanked them as they entered another big room in the caves. It opened up to them dark with its vents like the horrifying maw of a huge monster.

As Hongjoong looked around he believed to see a large shadow disappear in the foggy waters far from where his sight ended, but he wrote it off as a trick of light. For now, he concentrated on the little base that was underneath them.

As they neared, they found traces of age on it. A thick layer of mosses and rust covered it, and even some dents and scratches from unwilling enemies had left their traces. The doors looked still intact, though, and Hongjoong didn't hesitate to beckon Seonghwa over.

"No water inside. Also no signs of electricity or heating systems, though." Seonghwa's velvety voice was laced with suspicion. Hongjoong's heart beat faster.

"We'll check it out. You wait here and see if there is something that might be useful. Be careful, though. We are not alone." Hongjoong squinted at the waters again, not finding any creature nearby. The deafening silence made him nervous.

Yunho and Mingi sternly nodded before they took off. Seonghwa opened the door, so they could pass the airlock.

Hongjoong slipped inside of the dark base smoothly. As he took his helmet off he already looked around. Despite the obvious signs of long use with little maintenance here, the place looked put together well. As it had been left it must have been in peak condition.

While walking down the corridor the human wondered if the person in the Lifepod had survived long enough to build this base and hide here for a while until the failing systems had inevitably led to their death. If the team was lucky they had left some logs for them to base their story off off.

When Hongjoong stepped over the treshold of the living room he belatedly noticed that something was terribly off.

Right in front of him was a little lamp that sat on a table that had a comfortable chair right next to it. The open book next to the lamp weirded out him far less than the flickering thing itself.

It was on.

An old model, sure, from the looks of it lithium-powered, but any battery would have given out within a decade.

So it being on meant that it had fresh batteries. Batteries made from the rich lithium deposits in the Purple Vents Biome.

Seonghwa's warning voice came a tad too late.

"Hongjoong, my sensors, they-"

And then, there was already something springing at Hongjoong from his peripherals. It was huge and had white fur with a large mouth full of teeth that was wide open. Hongjoong could only stare as they closed in on his head, ready to snap it right off. Numbly, he heard Seonghwa yell his name in warning.

The beast's weight hit him hard. Seonghwa was still too far back to catch his fall as Hongjoong crashed on the ground and instinctively protected his head. Right after his harsh landing he reached out to fend the monster off, only to get interrupted by another, new voice.

"Halt! Yohan, get down there!"

The voice was shrill and panicked, making Hongjoong wince even in his status of shock. Despite the odds, it worked just fine. The massive Snow Stalker stepped down from his chest politely and trotted off to find some metal scraps to chew on.

Hongjoong laid frozen for a scary second before Seonghwa already raced over and helped him to his feet. Protective, he stood in front even as Hongjoong tried to peek around his shoulder.

In front of them was a rather young man with dark eyes that were wide with worry. He didn't even mind Seonghwa, just staring straight at Hongjoong.

"Are you alright?"

It seemed as if they had found another survivor.  
  
  
  



	9. Alterra's Betrayal

"Here you are. Are you sure that you don't need anything?" As the man, who had by now introduced himself as Cho Seungyoun, set the steaming hot cup of coffee down in front of Hongjoong, his eyes immediately found Seonghwa, too. The android politely shook his head, where he sat next to his precious human.

"Right... Android, alright, I will try to remember that. Technology sure came a long way."

Hongjoong sipped on his watery coffee, finding it warm his cold body. It was good enough, given the circumstances.

"In the future, they might build them so they can eat and sleep, just for the authenticity of it. But then again, how great of a worker would they be, then?"

Seungyoun nodded jerkily as he pushed his bluish-black hair back. When he sat down, Yohan shuffled over on his stomach to act as a pillow behind his back. Seungyoun leaned back against his friend with an appreciative pat on his flank.

"So, are you ready to talk? I won't lie, I'm dying of curiosity."

Seungyoun was in a state of shock still. He had not expected to suddenly meet people in his very base and nearly fainted in Seonghwa's arms as soon as the imminent danger had eased. The android had worked hard on stabilising his vital signs, and soon, Seungyoun had absent-mindedly begun to make coffee to keep his shaking hands busy. Hongjoong was watching him like a hawk.

"Yes, I- Yes. Let's try."

"I have some medicines at the ready in case you feel unwell again." Seonghwa offered quietly and received a thankful nod. Their new friend searched for words. His fox-like eyes that reminded Hongjoong distinctively of San still appeared overwhelmed.

"I still can't believe that somebody managed to get here. I was so sure that I had to die alone. Could I ask you to question me? I might ramble and- combust."

Hongjoong gave him a sympathetic smile before he motioned for Seonghwa to go on. The man would know better than he when it became too much for Seungyoun.

"How long have you been here, Mister Cho?"

"Seungyoun is just fine. I have been here for" He counted on his fingers, his empty eyes staring at the ceiling "eleven years, yes. Nearing twelve, I think. I counted them in my diary."

Eleven years was a damn long time. Especially on this planet that Hongjoong had hated after two weeks. His frozen smile felt forced, so he washed it away with coffee to replace it with a more honest one.

"Were you, by any chance, a member of the crew from Degasi?"

Hongjoong was tense. The Degasi had been the ship Yunho and Mingi had crashed with exactly eleven years ago.

Seungyoun's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes! That's what it was called! I was a biologist on that ship!"

His eyes disappeared under the force of his grin, and he showed off his white teeth. One of them was slightly crooked at the front, giving him a childish touch.

"Then do you, by any chance, know of other survivors?"

At that, Seungyoun grew sad again. His lashes fluttered as he lowered his eyes.

"N-no... But I had little ways of searching. I barely left this seabase since the leviathans outside were not too kind to intruders. I imagine they had a hard time."

Hongjoong nodded seriously. He wouldn't dare imagine what would have happened if he had stranded alone here. Despite detesting Seonghwa's presence at first, he at least always had had somebody around. He would have gone crazy without a person to talk to.

"I understand. We did find two other Degasi survivors in the crater, where your ship crashed. Their names are Jeong Yunho and Song Mingi. They were engineers on your ship."

"Oh, I- I don't know them, I'm sorry. I had little to do with the people that maintained the ship since I was stuck in my lab all day." Nervously, he fiddled with his thumbs. Pity welled up in Hongjoong's heart, making him nearly tear up.

This man had seen hell.

"It's fine. We believe you. I'm a biologist, too, and know the struggle. They probably heard of you."

Seungyoung nodded gratefully. His eyes were shining with wetness that he quickly blinked away.

Seonghwa spoke gentler when he continued.

"We came here with Alterra. Last year we crashed on planet 4546B due to hull failure. We returned home after two weeks and have just started exploring Sector Zero in a team of fourteen people. If you join us, we can send you home."

Seungyoun's eyes widened in disbelief. For a second, he seemed entirely lost.

Hongjoong cocked his head.

"Alterra? I don't trust them."

Now that was interesting. Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa, noticing him scrutinising Seungyoun's body with his scanners. However, as he remained silent, Hongjoong saw it as his moment to speak. Seonghwa was probably not programmed to consider going against them.

"You don't? Why?"

Seungyoun's dark eyes were hard as he met Hongjoong's calm gaze. His tense shoulders gave away his current distress.

"It was Alterra who brought me here. And Alterra who ditched us. You say there were other survivors? I thought I was the only one who got left behind, but apparently, they didn't care for anybody." His voice was bitter and laced with distaste.

Hongjoong could only imagine how betrayed he had felt. Being forgotten on a deadly planet for a decade was harsh. Seungyoun was a ball of bottled-up hatred right now.

"While I can't offer any real understanding, I do feel with you. However, I can promise you that this time, Alterra will bring you back. This expedition is led by somebody who cares deeply for us."

He expected more suspicion from Seungyoun, maybe even for the man to recoil from them after gaining this knowledge. However, neither of that happened. Instead, his next question pierced right through Hongjoong's conscience.

"May I ask... Was it Alterra who brought you back after you have been stranded here?"

Hongjoong gaped at him, no words coming to him.

It wasn't. The Sunbeam had not even belonged to their republic. Jackson and his whole team had no bounds with Alterra at all.

"Negative."

A bitter smile painted Seungyoun's lips. It was slightly shaky, but not surprised in the least.

"I see. So you were just luckier than us. Not of any more worth, though."

Hongjoong fell quiet at that. There was nothing more to say; it was a blatant truth. Alterra did leave them behind even after making that mistake once already. Judging from Seonghwa's silence, he had also not found anything on the Degasi that hinted at Alterra even trying to send a rescue team. The human clenched his fists under the table.

A second of silence enveloped them. It stretched like tenaciously like rubber and made all three of them uncomfortable.

In the end, Seungyoun sighed.

"I'm sorry. My emotions are all over the place right now since there are finally other people here. You work for Alterra, and you trust them, obviously. It's not my place to doubt you when you are the one offering help. I would be very happy to join you, but I would like to meet my crewmates first and overthink things before you notify Alterra of my presence. I'm afraid they might dislike the commotion my return would cause. They might refuse to take me back to avoid the truth to leak out." He gave a sad chuckle that made Hongjoong's insides twist.

"No. If they try to mute your voice, we will speak up. Your suffering here won't be in vain, and I will fight if it means that you can come home and rest. Even when I work for them, I can see how much their decisions hurt you. As the person responsible, I will not oversee any tricks from their side."

He had done it once. Hongjoong was ready to do it again, and he knew that Eden and his team would support him. Not everybody that was with Alterra made bad decisions.

Seungyoun's eyes shone wetly. Judging from his expression, he was trapped between extreme joy and disbelief as he stared at Hongjoong.

Seonghwa smiled a little.

"We will keep you off the records for now. Easing back to roaming freely instead of being trapped down here will already be a challenge to you. Talk to us whenever you feel comfortable and need something."

"Thank you so much... I might need a few days to believe this isn't a dream, but you have my loyalty. I owe you my life."

Hongjoong defensively rose his hands, waving them around. He couldn't help but smile shyly at how Seungyoun looked at him like a doting puppy.

"No, no! You are fine, I'm happy to help. When this is all over, I would love to meet you again at home and see you getting back to happiness. I will try everything to make that possible!"

Seungyoun nodded, furiously wiping his eyes.

For a moment, everything was calm, and Yohan snored quietly behind his master.

Seonghwa pointed him out first.

"I see you have managed to domesticate a Snow Stalker. Would you like to share your methods?"

Hongjoong smiled at the obvious challenge in his voice as he saw the possibility of getting his own Snow Stalker Baby in the end. Of course, he just had to keep trying. Hongjoong thought it was endearing.

"I did!" Seungyoun proudly patted his companion's paw that had horrible claws on it. Hongjoong was very much happy that he didn't get ripped apart by those. "He was my sole source of happiness for those many years. I had him join me when my Lifepod was still fine. I wanted to have him with me in the base, but then we got trapped here. Even if I could get around the Shadow, I wouldn't be able to take him with me. I could never ditch him."

His eyes were fond as he ran his fingers through his friend's fur. Hongjoong could see how deeply he cared about the animal and expected the same back. They only had each other.

"The Shadow?" He prompted carefully. Seungyoun's face darkened.

"Aye. It's the leviathan that patrols these waters. He destroyed my Lifepod and tried to kill us inside here multiple times."

So that was what Seonghwa had mentioned earlier. It did exist down here, and it sounded dangerous.

"I see. If you want, we can ask our friend to come down here with one of our larger Vehicles. We can transport you and your friend here back up to the surface so you can see the sun again, finally."

Seungyoun nodded, his eyes wide.

"Yes, please." His voice was barely audible from how much his feelings choked him up. Hongjoong gave him an indulgent smile before tapping at his comms and stepping away for a moment. He idly wandered the base as the signal searched for the team.

San responded quickly enough.

"Hey, Joong. Missing FL? I can get him on the phone if you want!"

As usual, he sounded cheerful and chaotic. Hongjoong hoped that Jongho and Yeosang were around for damage control.

"No, thanks. Keep him in the ice, please. I need you down here with the Seatruck, though. Can you spare a few hours?"

The sound of San's footsteps sounded, then he spoke hushedly to someone. Then, he was right back.

"On it. What do you need?

Hongjoong passed by Seungyoun's bedroom and absent-mindedly scanned the room. It looked boring, not much inside except for the usual things. Hongjoong stared at something on the wall as he talked.

"You and space for three people. Bring the Aquarium Module, too; we should probably take Yunho and Mingi out of here the safe way. Oh, and there's also a Snowstalker here that we need to bring."

San chuckled disbelievingly, jogging through the echoing cave.

"Are you kidding me? What did you do down there?"

"We found another survivor."

That made San shut up. For a second, only his steps sounded.

Then, he cursed under his breath.

"I'll be there in an hour."

"See you then."

Hongjoong tapped out of the connection and lowered his wrist. As he returned back to concentrating on what he was seeing, he froze. Icy shivers made goosebumps erupt on his skin.

A Reaper Leviathan was staring right at him.

Or much rather, it was its skull. Huge, but with empty eye sockets and all four mandibles framing its horrible face.

It hung right above Seungyoun's bed, positively dead.

Like a robot, Hongjoong turned and went back to his companions.

He pretended not to have seen that.


	10. The Seatruck

Hearing somebody knock on a base four hundred meters down in the ocean surrounded by leviathans was super scary, but thankfully the crew expected San. The man had lined up the truck with their door so that they could move right in, but despite the warning, Seungyoun still jumped when the man arrived.

As soon as they let him in the seabase, he strutted inside, some keys swinging around his fingers. He had probably already collected Yunho and Mingi on his way. As he crossed the corridor with curious eyes, Seungyoun had to keep himself from hiding away behind Yohan visibly. His hand was still cramped into his companion's fur worriedly.

San joined them in the living room and gave a mocking salute to Hongjoong before throwing the keys to Seonghwa. Only then did he halt to scrutinise their tall new friend. Seungyoun was effortlessly taller than Seonghwa but build just as slenderly.

"So, you are the new guy. I'm San, another android. I'll get you back on the surface."

"I'm Seungyoun." He seemed open for new people, but awkwardly shy at meeting them. As a person without any human contact in eleven years should be. Hongjoong wanted to put a guiding hand on his lower back to help with confidence but held himself back. He shouldn't get too close.

"My pleasure. I picked up some critical signals on the way here. Guess you didn't want to try swimming with the Snow Puppy, huh?"

"Right. Come on, let's get in, and we will explain the rest on our way back. Seungyoun has a lot to tell."

Hongjoong motioned them to get moving, so they could leave this centre of chaos behind. When Seungyoun passed him, his head was lowered as an adorable blush dusted his cheeks. Hongjoong was glad to see him smile for once, instead of frowning.

"Thanks, but I- I actually don't. I've only been stuck here and can tell you tales about my walls."

Hongjoong glanced at the Reaper skull in passing. Again, goosebumps erupted on his arms.

"And I'm sure even those will be fascinating. Here, please bring Yohan in the next module."

Seungyoun did, looking around the truck with big eyes. Hongjoong, too, had never been inside here, but he was less impressed since he was familiar with Alterra tech. It was like the cyclops, only sleeker and able to connect to as many modules they needed.

Hongjoong left it to the androids to figure out their safest escape route and joined Seungyoun further in the back. Yohan was sitting on the ground like a curious pet pretending that he didn't take up nearly the whole floor of the module. Stepping over him was a risky task.

Seungyoun nervously fiddled with his thumbs next to the creature. Obviously, he had no idea what to do with himself, and his anxious face made Hongjoong ache to protect him.

"I'll inform them first, okay? Just so there are no weird surprises. San, could you maybe explain their situation to him? It seems as if he stayed mostly clear of the bacterium by not being outside much."

The android nodded where he stood in the joining part of the two modules. He was watching the newcomer with polite curiosity.

"Will do. Maybe the fishes here are more resilient, too. We'll know soon."

Hongjoong hummed before stepping away. The automatic doors led him to the aquarium module that features a narrow passway in the middle while the rest was made out of one large water tank that connected at the ceiling. Yunho and Mingi were idly lying stomach down on the sturdy glass, their tentacles swishing and playing with each other in the right part of the tank. Hongjoong sat down and leaned back so he could comfortably look up at them.

"Hey. What did San tell you guys?"

"Only that you found a survivor. I'm so glad, man. Is he one of your team members? Do you know him?" Mingi sounded impatient but ready to soak up any new information like a sponge.

"Actually" Hongjoong smiled softly "he's one of yours."

At that, both of the men gasped dramatically. They exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"Yes?! Who is it?! Is it Captain Kim, or-" Yunho trailed off, his eyes expectant.

"He's called Cho Seungyoun. He was a biologist, apparently."

Yunho's mouth dropped open once more. Mingi looked mightily confused.

"Cho...?"

Yunho turned to him right away, and his whole face lit up.

"Do you remember that one real old dude at Alterra station? Cho Daewon? He had this kid, who was an absolute genius. I think he got a price for some important vaccine he created when he was like fifteen. Fifteen, Mingi! He joined us as the local genius; he was this real scrawny kid with a high-pitched voice and way too much energy for anybody to deal with! I remember him!"

Hongjoong watched the exchange; a big grin painted on his face. Yunho had once told him that he had written a book about all the members of their crew and how he had tried to remember them to the best of his ability. If they looked at his diary, Seungyoun's name would appear without doubts.

"That one?! Damn, it has been some time. I remember him though, yes. He was a safety hazard."

Hongjoong grinned so hard his cheeks hurt.

"Well, gentlemen, and he's outside. All grown up now."

"It has been eleven damn years; he sure has grown!" Yunho pawed at the glass like an excited toddler.

"Let him in! I wanna talk to him so bad, oh God. He was here all this time, and we never knew!"

Hongjoong chuckled at him and Mingi, who was still shell-shocked. Then, he called Seungyoun in.

The man entered cautiously and not without telling Yohan one last time to take it easy. As he was turning to join them, the machines underneath came to live with a whir that made Hongjoong's every bone vibrate in his body.

Seungyoun looked at his two friends with eyes as big as saucers. They took over his whole face, giving him an adorably dumb expression.

"It's him! Oh God, look at those teeth, I told you!" Yunho's hand wetly slapped Mingi's shoulder. Hongjoong giggled at them.

Seungyoun took a moment just to stare and digest the idea; then he dropped on the floor next to Hongjoong. With his hands in his lap, he looked up at the two looming creatures with awe.

"Damn, you're beautiful."

Mingi shyly giggled at that. Yunho burst out in loud laughter.

"They have developed some similarities with something that is called a Dragon Leviathan. We never met it, nor do we know if it is maybe already extinct. However, both of them are two healthy survivors of the bacterium and the heart of our research team. Yunho" The man in question gave an excited wave "and Mingi." Mingi nodded jerkily.

"I'm Seungyoun, and I'm so fucking sorry that I don't remember you guys at all. I'm sure you are great people."

Yunho cooed at him.

"It's fine, kid. We do very much remember you, and we're happy to see you springing about with your legs still attached."

"Yes, I- Wow. You guys look great, but I can't imagine the struggle. Are you alright with me kinda taking a closer look later? I'm really fascinated."

All three of them had gleaming eyes over their reunion, so Hongjoong decided to leave them to it and join the androids at the front. There would probably flow tears soon as they reconnected and shared their stories, so he didn't want to bother.

San was watching the Snow Stalker suspiciously as Hongjoong emerged. From the looks of it, San was trying to gauge the possibility of Seonghwa sprinting over and stealing the poor creature before taking off.

"All done, the happy family is back together. I imagine they have much to share."

"I'll stay on standby if they need me. You too; if anything comes up, just yell." San nodded at him as Hongjoong joined Seonghwa in the bridge. The man was standing underneath the glass dome in front and cautiously watching anything outside. An eerie purple light from outside lit up the cabin that was void of light so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

Hongjoong performed a sneak attack and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind. Not even startling, Seonghwa put his hands above Hongjoong's on his sides. The human went on his tiptoes to press an audible kiss against the android's neck before pressing up against him. His head came to rest on the man's shoulder.

"You did great in there. He was very much ready to attack in the beginning, but you successfully tamed him." Seonghwa spoke gently so the rest would not hear them. His eyes kept searching the ocean.

"Well, guess I'm quite good at negotiating."

"The data on the Degasi was deleted from my platforms, but I trust he is the one he poses as. As soon as we return, I will run some scans on our personnel to check on his identity. No need to worry, though, I think."

"Honestly, I didn't. We also trusted those weird fish dudes we met in the middle of the ocean; I had little worries about him."

Seonghwa chuckled a little. Hongjoong smoothed his hands over his narrow waist, holding it.

"That's true. I agree that we have had worse."

For a second, they were quiet. Hongjoong breathed calmly against Seonghwa's back.

"Hey, uh, I have a question."

Seonghwa's nimble fingers stilled where they were gently tracing the lines of Hongjoong's hands.

"Are there Reapers around here? I was told that it was only the Peepers that we would see again, but I was wondering..."

"Negative. The Reaper Leviathans are native to the Crater and wouldn't be able to survive here." Seonghwa pried Hongjoong's hands off, so he could turn and pull the shorter male close. Hongjoong melted right against him. In the comfort of Seonghwa's arms, he could think better.

"Is there a reason for your curiosity? If you are still scared of them, I could run a scan on your brain activity and try to find a solution."

Hongjoong chuckled in the man's chest.

"No, I'm fine knowing that we are far from them. Sometimes I remember you killing one of them and get scared again. I don't think a human would be able to do it."

Seonghwa hummed pensively.

"Maybe they would be able to with the right weapons or machines to help. The risk of getting killed first is just too high. Still, Reapers are not invincible."

Right. Having seen that skull in there didn't necessarily mean that it had been Seungyoun who killed the creature. Maybe he had just found it somewhere and put its bones up as a grim reminder. Or it wasn't even real and just a replica.

"I assume you are asking because of the skull?"

Hongjoong hummed, not surprised that the man had known. His scans had probably detected the familiar shape.

"Our only way of knowing is asking him. I am very curious about that story, though. It's not only the Reaper that doesn't belong here. The rest of the Degasi crashed in the Crater, on the other side of the planet. He might not be the only person here, and I would be very interested to hear what made them crash. Minor hull failure, perhaps."

Hongjoong jerked his head back. With big eyes, he stared up at his lover.

"You mean..."

"I'm not saying there is a conspiracy going on. But after what he mentioned about Alterra, I would like to know what happened to them. Yunho and Mingi barely remember because of the virus, but he might have the only remaining proof to what could have been a planned crash in his mind."

They stood there, tense and still holding each other intimately close. From the outside, it might look as if they were whispering sweet nothings to each other when really they had started doubting the people they worked for.

Hongjoong nodded slowly.

"Maybe he is the only one who escaped their clutches by landing here. We need to talk to him again soon."

Seonghwa agreed, then he finally stepped away to continue watching the waters. Hongjoong sat down nearby and stared out into the dark cave, too, while he mulled over every possibility in his head.


	11. Future Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut after the timeskip

"So, dear Seungyoun, tell me everything about your crash. Why did you fall from the skies, and why did Alterra go out of their way to hide any data on you guys?" Hongjoong carefully held Seungyoun's eyelids open as he shone a little flashlight into his pupil. It flinched away impulsively, the dark spot shrinking.

Satisfied, Hongjoong put the thing away and went to check Seungyoun's pulse. The man stayed seated patiently in the warm sweater they had put him in for the time being. His hair was still wet from his earlier shower and fell into his forehead in soft curls. In all, he looked like a new person after a night here.

Hongjoong nodded and reached for his notepad while he was still standing over the man's legs. Seungyoung patiently stared up at him.

"I crashed in what you guys call the crater together with the Degasi. We weren't officially meant to be sent here and lost course during one of our missions. If I remember correctly, the captain panicked since we lost contact with the base. He made some mistake with the panels, and we came crashing down. I remember fleeing in my Lifepod with two other survivors."

Hongjoong scribbled down the man's stats while listening attentively. Seungyoun had asked him to do his medical checkup himself since he was slightly wary of the machines and androids. Of course, Hongjoong had agreed.

"Where are those two now?"

"Dead. We built a sea base in one of the cave systems, but it got attacked by a Reaper. I was the only one who had the idea to hide in the Lifepod, the other two drowned in the process. The Reaper and I got entangled, and he dragged me out of there. All the way here. It died along the way."

His story added up. The oceans were vast, and Hongjoong could imagine a creature from a Reaper's size and strength to be able to accomplish this. It also explained how he had gotten here as the only survivor.

Hongjoong jotted that down. Seungyoun nervously rubbed his thighs.

"Alright. Were you aware of the virus at that time?"

"I was. We found out about it while researching some plants in the Crater. It's far stronger over there since it strives more in the heat. I think getting dragged out here and staying mostly clear of the waters is what kept me alive for so long. Ever since then, though, I thought I was the only one still alive."

Hongjoong added 'fragile mental stability' in brackets and circled it. He would need to ask Seonghwa about that later.

"Is there a connection between Alterra hiding your whereabouts and the mission you were working on before the crash?"

Seungyoun blinked at him.

"Not as far as I know. I was merely an employee, of course, but we didn't do anything that rose my suspicions. I don't know what was happening behind the scenes. I was most bitter for them never reaching out, but it seems like there was indeed more since they hid the case."

"I talked to Seonghwa about this yesterday. We had the theory that maybe Alterra would have done the same to us if the Sunbeam hadn't found us. They might be trying to hide the trail of bodies they left here."

Seungyoun shifted on his seat, clearly uncomfortable. Hongjoong lowered his pad to smile reassuringly at him.

"They owe us for coming back. We do have some claims to make in case they would ditch us again here. However, they seem to be interested in the planet's resources now that the bacterium is under control. We are basically just the ambassadors for a far larger group that has an interest in building here."

Seungyoun's eyes widened.

"Here?! Even without the virus, this planet is super dangerous!"

"That's why we are here. We will check out if it's worth it and tell them where to build safely." Hongjoong stepped back and away from Seungyoun. He put the notepad down on the nearby table and just reached out to hand Seungyoun his cup with still-warm coffee when he heard a chair scrape over the floor.

Surprised, Hongjoong turned when Seungyoun caught him at his sleeve, urgently tugging. The man's eyes were haunted, and his expression clouded with stress.

"But- The leviathans! It's extremely dangerous to live here; they would risk so much!"

Despite the height he had on Hongjoong, he seemed very much lost looking down on him. Hongjoong chuckled as he pushed the hand off and instead handed him his mug. Seungyoun held onto it as if it was a lifeline.

"The leviathans reproduce extremely slowly. In case Alterra wanted to raise foundations in the crater, there would be a definite number they would have to remove."

"Speaking as biologists... You are aware that the removal of a species is usually no good news, right? This is their planet, not ours. We should leave it as it is before we regret things."

Hongjoong nodded slowly. Then, he took an audible sip from his coffee.

"I agree. Really, we don't belong here, and these creatures are nothing to meddle with. I'm super scared of being here at any moment, and I would leave without looking back. However, that is my opinion. Not theirs."

With a severe nod, Hongjoong turned to leave. He was already halfway through the room when Seungyoun called out again. His soft voice was desperate.

"Hongjoong!"

The human glanced at him over his shoulder.

"It's fine, Seungyoun. We haven't decided on anything yet. Let's take a look at the Frozen Leviathan tomorrow; maybe we can get you some work there that keeps you in safe surroundings until you feel better."

With that, Hongjoong left. His heart was racing all the way back to his lab.

-

"What's wrong?"

Hongjoong snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed himself drifting off with his mind until Seonghwa gently pulled his wrist away from his face.

Hongjoong looked down between them, at their naked bodies that were sprawled over each other. Seonghwa had one hand at Hongjoong's crotch and was lazily moving it up and down Hongjoong's aching arousal that he had completely discarded. He hadn't even noticed Seonghwa pulling his fingers from his body.

Sighing into his hands, Hongjoong tried to push all thoughts aside. It was his time to rest and spend time with his lover, not to ruin their relationship by thinking about another man in bed.

"I'm sorry. My mind wandered."

Seonghwa looked concerned. A frown was just about to etch into his face when Hongjoong reached out with one hand and pulled him in. Their lips met in a lingering kiss that hopefully conveyed every apology that Hongjoong felt. Seonghwa relaxed again when Hongjoong melted back into his arms.

Any protests he might have had disappeared when Hongjoong reached down to grasp Seonghwa's smooth length in his hand. The android's body automatically reacted to the touch, hardening within seconds. Seonghwa's body in his naked and aroused glory was more than gorgeous. He dipped to pepper kisses all over it.

Hongjoong sometimes thought about how fucked up it was for humans to build their androids with genitals even though they obviously didn't possess the reproductive organs that normal biology would require. Yet, he wouldn't complain. While sex was not the same to them as to humans, it still was something that brought him and Seonghwa closer together whenever they had the time to indulge in it.

A breathy moan escaped Hongjoong when Seonghwa reached for his waist to turn him around. The man's fingers were warm on his flesh, so Hongjoong all too willingly rolled around to allow the man access. Seonghwa took immediate advantage and spread Hongjoong's legs apart so he could comfortably slip in between. They spent a second adjusting their positions until Hongjoong relaxed in the sheets again. His cheek was smushed against a pillow he already held onto loosely to ground himself.

Seonghwa leaned forward and smoothed his hand down Hongjoong's spine. His every touch brought tingles with it that quickly spread over Hongjoong's skin, making him shudder and arch his back.

As soon as Seonghwa's fingers had settled on a comfortable spot on Hongjoong's lower back, he moved forward. The intrusion in Hongjoong's body was familiar to him, and he tried to breathe around it as Seonghwa sunk in deep. Hongjoong's velvety heat welcomed him with ease, and they seemed to melt together at the spot their bodies connected.

Hongjoong breathed harshly into his pillow when Seonghwa bottomed out. As he stilled, he reached out to brush away Hongjoong's hair from of his eyes gently. The human sighed into the tender touch.

"Are you alright?"

Hongjoong chuckled into the fabric under his cheek. Seonghwa would never stop asking that question.

"Of course, I am. Come on." He slightly pushed his hips back against Seonghwa's, feeling the man's flat stomach and protruding hipbones (they weren't actually bones) against his backside. Seonghwa's body reacted on instinct, and he joined the movement in the middle. The tiny thrust already made Hongjoong sigh and sink into his pillow contently.

Androids were not built after a certain model concerning their genitals. Since they purely served the purpose of enjoyment for humans, they were adjustable and had certain options that came with them. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had had the most humiliating talk of Hongjoong's life when the topic of sex first came up between the two of them. Seonghwa was now equipped with everything that met Hongjoong's needs, and he was way too easy to defeat like this.

Seonghwa put his nimble hands on Hongjoong's hips as he started moving. His first movements were slow, deliberate rolls of his hips that had Hongjoong keening into his pillow. He squished it against his face when Seonghwa actually leaned down above him, applying pressure on Hongjoong's back and successfully pinning him down. His thrusts got more confident then, falling into an easy rhythm that had Hongjoong's eyes roll back in his skull from how good it felt.

The loss of control was what he needed after a long stressful day. More often than not, he had come home to Seonghwa chilling on his couch only to startle when Hongjoong stripped his clothes off while walking in. Sinking right down on him was one of the most calming experiences in Hongjoong's life, and he absolutely loved how easily he could trust the man with his body.

Despite all his doubts, Seonghwa had only ever handled him with great care and made sure he was looked after. The affection between them was real and reached as deep as any human on human relationship could.

A breathy moan was muffled by the pillow when Seonghwa thrust in deeper than before. The sound of their skin against each other and Hongjoong's little whimpers and moans was everything heard in the room. Not even the snowstorm outside mattered anymore as they completely immersed themselves into the feeling.

In times like this, Hongjoong always felt as if he wasn't part of his body anymore. While he was keenly aware of his heavy arousal hanging between his legs and the pleasure that shot through him hotly at every drag of Seonghwa inside of him, he felt disconnected. Not only in his stomach but also his chest was filled with so much feeling for the other man that he sometimes got overwhelmed.

Today, also. Seonghwa was steadily pushing him towards orgasm, soon reaching around to grasp at Hongjoong's length, too, to help him. Yet, Hongjoong only noticed that he had been gone when he heard himself mewl into the drool-wet pillow.

He threw his sweaty hair back when Seonghwa pushed him down even harder, his thrusts becoming nearly too much to handle. He didn't tire and would only stop when Hongjoong asked him to, so overstimulation was a given.

Hongjoong bit into the pillows to keep himself quiet when he finally came with a rush of heat and ultimately also triggered Seonghwa's orgasm. Warm come filled Hongjoong to the brim, making him trash in the sheets at feeling so full and remaining locked with his lover.

Seonghwa held him close, wrapping an arm around Hongjoong's waist and pressing his chest against the human's sweaty back. Hongjoong weakly let him, completely handing his body over.

When the worst of his trembling had subsided, Seonghwa cautiously put him down on the mattress again. He pulled out as Hongjoong gave a weak moan and curled up to ease the ache in his muscles. He felt pleasantly warm all over.

Seonghwa gently patted his side as he went to fetch something to clean them up as well as some water. Hongjoong let him and rested his eyes until the man came back. The howling of the wind outside and Wooyoung's giggles in the distance finally reached his ears again after long minutes spent in bliss.

Finally, he felt as if he had melted enough to fall into a deep sleep.

Yet, he sat up to help Seonghwa clean up when he returned. The android made sure that Hongjoong had everything he needed and was not hurting before both of them climbed into bed again. Seonghwa wouldn't sleep, but he would still hold Hongjoong close until he had fallen asleep.


	12. The Arctic Spires

"And this is the Glacial Basin! What do you think?"

Seungyoun ooh-ed and ahh-ed at anything he could see from where he was seated behind Hongjoong on the Snow Fox. The sleek vehicle hovered a meter over the ground and sped over the icy plains with a breakneck tempo. It was similar to ride like a motorcycle, so Hongjoong could steer it around with casual ease while Seungyoun held onto his hips tightly.

They had Seonghwa and Wooyoung with them to join them at the Frozen Leviathan. They would drop the two off there after showing Seungyoun the beast, and then Hongjoong and Seonghwa would continue to the Arctic Spires. San was already waiting for them with new information on what they were searching for this time.

"It's great! So bright!"

"There's also Snow Stalkers over there! Look, right!"

Seungyoun did, his head shifting over to lean against Hongjoong's other shoulder. Their speed made the lazily falling snow seem like little stabs of needles in their faces, so he made sure to avert his eyes as he watched them roam.

"They are Yohan's friends! Hello, friends!" Seungyoun waved at a Snow Stalker in the distance that was slinking around its young while they were searching for food on the ice. Hongjoong didn't even need to look over to the other duo to know that Seonghwa was pouting at the moment. Hongjoong would try to find a way to make it up to him soon.

"I've never been so far up on the ice! It's gorgeous!" Seungyoun's happy yell in Hongjoong's ear made the man smile cheerfully as he steered them around some icy boulders.

Seungyoun had fallen in love with the surface of the planet right away. He had missed being under the blue sky for a longer amount of time without having to worry about anything, and now, that he didn't have to return to that forsaken cave for safety, his liveliness had bloomed. After only a few days of having him around, he already looked far healthier than he had done before. His hair was clean and in order, and the dark circles around his eyes had disappeared.

Seonghwa was watching the man's health closely, and he was positive that Seungyoun would be able to heal well. Finding his way back into society would be less of a problem than they had feared. 

Their journey to the Excavation Site was accompanied by Seungyoun's enthusiastic voice that asked a hundred and one questions, and also didn't miss out on cracking a joke or two. Hongjoong indulged him, explaining to the best of his ability and giggling at the stupid puns. It made Seungyoun positively glow, and seeing how much it helped him, Hongjoong felt proud at being a catalyst. If they hadn't found the man, he would still be down there in the cold and dark ocean, brooding about whatever. This was where he belonged. To the sun, and the fresh and clear air.

Hongjoong didn't care for a break until they reached the cave. He zoomed right inside, the whirring of the hovering craft echoing off the icy blue walls. In a fun little dance, he rounded the corners and dodged some more rocks until they arrived in the chilly cave.

Just like last time, an unpleasant shiver ran down Hongjoong's spine as soon as he found himself nearby the Frozen Leviathan. To fight it off, he shrugged his shoulders and tried to ignore its undeniable presence for as long as possible as he climbed off the Snow Fox.

Seungyoun, too, was now quiet with shock. As Hongjoong turned to help the man off the vehicle, he did so in time to see the man's eyes widen and lips form a soundless curse. 

A little smile danced over Hongjoong's lips. He waited with him as Seonghwa and Wooyoung arrived, too. The latter immediately ran towards San, who was sitting on the scaffold and working on something, while Seonghwa came over calmly.

"This is what we are currently working on. Seeing that you are a biologist, too, your help here is very much appreciated, especially given your circumstances and extensive knowledge on the planet. San and Wooyoung will be able to answer any question that might come up."

Seonghwa motioned Seungyoun to look around with a polite gesture of his hand. As the man wandered off to explore in amazement, Hongjoong rubbed his arms in hopes of getting rid of the goosebumps covering them.

"I'm glad that he's fine with this."

"We can leave right away. San sent me a transmission right now, so we can let them work everything out by themselves."

Hongjoong nodded gladly. He just wanted to cuddle up against his lover and leave this terrible place that looked eerie in the artificial light.

"Hey, Seungyoun! We're leaving! Look after the two kids!"

Seungyoun turned from where he was studying some plans to look right at Hongjoong. His smile was bright as he waved at him.

"Alright, see you later!"

That was enough. Hongjoong turned to look between Seonghwa and the Snow Fox, undecisive. Did he want to have Seonghwa hold onto him, or the other way around? A decision with difficult proportions.

"Let me drive since we are going into unknown territories." Seonghwa offered with a chuckle, and Hongjoong nodded. He wouldn't say no to that.

So they climbed atop the machine again and took off. Every meter more between Hongjoong and the leviathan in the ice was a blessing.

"So where are we going?"

Hongjoong cuddled up tightly against Seonghwa's back, holding him closer than needed. His android felt warm in his grip, and his waist was the perfect size to hug.

"The Arctic Spires. It's a biome in the north that has the largest landscape in our area. We are there to see if there is anything worthy of noting around. If there isn't, it might become the place for the first settlements. The only thing messing with that might be the weather, so I will keep a close eye on that."

So it was indeed just a day for exploring. Hongjoong figured that if there had been anything important, they would have checked it out sooner, but he was glad about the distraction. He had already heard from Yeosang that they would need to return to the ocean and check out that Shadow Leviathan. Taking a break first before going right back was a breather.

Satisfied with that answer, Hongjoong leaned against Seonghwa as the white planes flew past them. Seonghwa was a skilled driver that Hongjoong could trust blindly, so he used the comfortable silence between them to think for a while. He would have to ask his team soon when they should bring Seungyoun back. Eden would want to meet him as soon as possible, and stalling his departure might get risky with time. They were here for the government, so it was expected of them to report anything to them. Right now, they were doing a favour to Seungyoun, but they couldn't keep up the facades for too long.

Their ride took them through the Glacial Bay that was full of Alterra equipment that might be needed for the ocean that connected to it. It looked inviting today, and as Hongjoong saw the greyish glint of the Communications Tower on Delta Island in the distance, he felt inclined to go there again. Seonghwa took them over a bridge further up north, though, and into the large area, they hadn't explored so far.

"This is the biome. From here on, there are several kilometres of ice that waits to be explored. I will begin with my scans."

Hongjoong left him to it while he looked around. The speciality of this biome was the spires it was named after. They were huge icebergs that were formed like sharp cones that seemed to break through the thick layer of ice from underneath. They loomed above them like the teeth of an ancient monster, and were beyond impressive. 

Seonghwa passed them with calculating eyes as they drove around the area. It was surrounded by some cliffs and signs of erosions that layered it to some extent, making it a worse living area than the Basin, but a safer one concerning the lack of predators. Hongjoong saw a meteorite crate, and another frozen river. 

They were speeding down from a canyon they had found between two cliffs onto another flat when Seonghwa suddenly slowed the Snow Fox down. His eyes were set on something in front of them, so Hongjoong shifted to spy over his shoulder.

At first, he wasn't sure what he was seeing. It was something pale that nearly disappeared against the stark white of the snow. Hongjoong would have mistaken it as some plant until Seonghwa brought them to a halt next to it.

It was bones. Bones of something that looked like a big snake or lizard from how the ribcage looked. Its long spine was scattered over the ground and partly stuck to the ice.

Hongjoong assumed it to be rather old. No signs of flesh or newer flora that clung to it. It was positively frozen blank bone.

"Is that one of the leviathans? I bet the water rose and took some more with them that died by not being able to break free rather than being preserved like the frozen one." Hongjoong used one hand to push his hair back while the other still gently pressed against Seonghwa's stomach.

The man slowly shook his head.

"It doesn't fit any of my scans. Of course, I also haven't seen any creature that exists on this planet yet, but the pieces don't resemble anything familiar. It must be another lifeform, most likely extinct, that we haven't encountered so far."

Hongjoong hummed pensively as he looked around. In the distance, he could spot a Snow Stalker slowly trotting over the ice. Its snout was searching the ground for anything of interest.

"Look, they are here, too."

Maybe it wasn't the best place to settle, after all.

However, just as Seonghwa turned to look at where Hongjoong pointed, a loud rumbling akin to thunder was heard. Confused, Hongjoong looked up in the slightly grey sky while Seonghwa looked downwards.

Then, the the ground beneath their feet started to shake.

It was subtle, nothing too dramatic like an earthquake or erosion would have been. Yet, it seemed to move and shift with some deafening cracks. It made the one foot that Hongjoong had planted on the snow vibrate, and a bone near them snap in half.

And suddenly, completely out of nowhere, the ice broke open. 

There was some gigantic _thing_ that made its way through, using a huge sharp beak. As it rose into the sky more than a dozen meters above, Hongjoong's mouth dropped open at the sheer size of it. A huge leviathan had just made its way _through_ the ice and now looked around completely fine while boulders of ice dropped from it.

What the hell.

It resembled some worm that had thick greyish-blue scales on its back that protected the otherwise white body. They rose like spikes at its sides until giving view to the white underbelly that reflected the pure snow.

From a distance the coil its body formed looked like a snake poised to strike. 

Belatedly, Hongjoong noticed how the Snow Stalker had turned to flee. Its senses had not sufficed to detect the monster beneath, but it had worked the other way around.

Shivering, Hongjoong watched as the leviathan lunged forwards with a resounding screech that made Hongjoong's blood run cold. Its movements were quick and smooth, scarily so, as it dipped down and snatched the comparably small Snow Stalker. It lifted him with its huge beak as if throwing around a plaything. With the Snow Stalker soaring through the air as if it weighed nothing, the worm leaned in to swallow it. Its mouth opened in three directions like a flower unfolding and with one terrible crunch of bones bursting the Snow Stalker was gone.

Hongjoong stood frozen still in shock.

They were far from the centre of attention and hidden in the overhang of the spires, but the idea of moving anywhere near that thing made his stomach twist.

They had just come that exact same way without knowing what was underneath.

Hongjoong quickly stumbled off the Snow Fox when he felt his lunch resurface.

Seonghwa worriedly reached for his trembling shoulder when Hongjoong vomited on the side, his eyes getting watery. He felt sick with fear.

Not even above the ice. There was not a single safe spot.

When Hongjoong rose his eyes next time, he could see the leviathan slide back under the ice again. It disappeared as if it had never been there, and it only left a gaping hole where it had ripped through the ice.

"It has extreme similarities with Earth's Bobbit Worms. The shape and ambush-related lifestyle fit."

"Bobbit worms reach up to three meters, Seonghwa. That- Was a damn big one."

The android tapped away at his wrist until he could pull up a holographic version of it. A large worm, ended by the same pair of long and thin spines some bugs had. 

"The Ice Worm travels just below the surface of the ice, producing a distinct trail of pushed-up snow accompanied by a jet of steam. It is attracted to noise and vibration and will surface to attack whatever produces these things. They use their horn to get through the ice. That horn is super-heated and allows the Ice Worm to melt through ice in order to burrow."

Seonghwa glanced worriedly at Hongjoong.

"It's 95 meters long."

"Damn big for a Bobbit Worm."


	13. Another Truth

A shy knock sounded on Hongjoong's door. The man was already in bed and propped up on one elbow as he worked lazily on a tablet in front of him. He was busy studying the scans their androids had collected over time about all flora and fauna on this planet. He didn't feel the need for another unpleasant surprise as soon as he left his house.

So when the noise travelled to his ears, Hongjoong hummed without lifting his eyes yet. Loopfish, passive, low threat... He only looked up when the door slowly opened.

Seungyoun curiously stuck his head inside the room. He found Hongjong quickly given that he was the only person in the room. Seonghwa was still outside with Yunho and Mingi and planning their next dive down to the caves.

"Are you busy at the moment? I wanted to ask you something." With a dimpled smile, Seungyoun awkwardly waved around the tablet he was holding. The soft grey turtleneck he was wearing fit the warm twilight that Hongjoong's room was bathed in.

Hongjoong gave a nod before picking his heavy body up from the sheets. He still felt slightly sick, but it wasn't so bad that he would need strict rest. Seonghwa had advised to take it slow, and that was it.

While Hongjoong moved his old bones over, Seungyoun already placed the tablet down on the floor. A holograph of the Frozen Leviathan came up, with no ice and just the creature floating in the middle of the room. It was massive even in the smaller replica, and Hongjoong once again wondered how it would look actually walking the ice.

It was even longer than the Ice Worm, for sure.

"Here, I was wondering earlier. This leviathan has herbivore eyes. They are on both sides of the skull, rather than in front. That means this horror of a creature likely wasn't even a predator. However, I found the same signs on other leviathan class lifeforms that were clearly aggressive. What are your thoughts on this?"

Hongjoong hummed as he regarded the creature. Rather than the eyes, he would assume it only to hunt smaller prey given the size of its teeth. But Seungyoun was right. The Chelicerate was clearly a predator but had its eyes on the wrong part of its skull.

"Well, we are dealing with fishes here. Even on another planet, I wouldn't assume that evolution designed them much differently. Some predator fishes have a binocular view by having their eyes there, so they can lay low and watch their surroundings."

Hongjoong crossed his arms where he was standing next to Seungyoun, who nodded wisely. He soaked up any new information like a sponge.

"Many fishes also move their whole body while swimming. This specimen in particular already has those bone plates next to its skull. That means it will detect its prey quickly, anyway. I think the Chelicerate might also use it as a disguise."

With his thoughts bubbling like a fresh spring Hongjoong inclined his head to stare even harder at the hologram as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"Seonghwa also considered it to be a prey animal, rather than a predator. Its sheer size might have helped to fend off any possible enemies in its territory, but there sure were larger creatures around here a thousand years ago, too. Similar to our dinosaurs-"

Hongjoong interrupted himself when Seungyoun suddenly grasped his chin with careful fingers. As the taller man turned Hongjoong's head to face him, the man was ready to be asked another serious question. He wasn't ready for the feel of soft lips upon his.

For a second, the world seemed to slow down. Hongjoong's brain took far too long to catch up with the how and why to notice his heart screaming at him that this was wrong. In that time, Seungyoun had already moved in more, his free hand coming to settle on Hongjoong's shoulder, too. His actions were cautious but goal-oriented.

When Hongjoong finally managed to regain control over his muscles, he lifted a hand to push against Seungyoun's chest gently. At the barely noticeable pressure, the scientist moved right back to blink innocently at Hongjoong.

"Did I move too fast? I'm sorry, I should have warned you." A shy smile spread over his lips as he rubbed his neck. The hand on Hongjoong's shoulder remained. He was cute, but not in a way that made Hongjoong's heart sign for him.

"No, that's not it. Seungyoun, you did nothing wrong, but I'm a taken man."

That had the man surprised. He moved further back from Hongjoong's personal bubble immediately. His expression quickly morphed to an apologising grimace.

"Oh, I- I didn't know. I'm sorry. It wasn't my plan to ruin anything; I thought you were available."

Hongjoong grinned at him while slowly pushing his hand off his shoulder. He didn't want it there, knowing that this was how Seungyoun felt about him.

"I should have made it clear; it was my mistake. You getting attached is a natural reaction."

"Who is the lucky person? Is it a wife waiting at home? I should have known that, too." Seungyoun hung his head, clearly more sorry than hurt. Hongjoong was barely angry at him.

"I'm dating Seonghwa."

That had Seungyoun falling into stunned silence for a long moment. Hongjoong held his ground, his expression serious even as his insecurities nagged him.

"That's a thing? I thought... Don't get me wrong; I haven't had any androids on the team, just regular robots, but- I didn't think they would be in for actual relationships. Sexual ones, maybe. But apart from that?"

At least, he didn't seem patronising. Seungyoun sounded genuinely confused, and while Hongjoong felt slightly disappointed in him not even considering the possibility, he also wouldn't complain. Most people thought like that.

"They are. And every member of my team is dating their android. Wooyoung and San must have stood out even to you."

At that, Seungyoun had to chuckle.

"Alright, that's true. But I honestly didn't think it was serious like that. Well, and I didn't expect it to be Seonghwa."

Hongjoong smiled at the ground when the image of the man's affectionate eyes and a crooked smile flashed in his mind. He was painfully aware of Seungyoun's eyes on him.

"It's true. And I take our relationship seriously enough not to consider breaking it apart. Sorry, Seungyoun."

Hastily, the man brought his hands up to wave them around. His eyes were wide.

"No, no, don't be! As I said, I didn't come to ruin things. This little crush of mine won't interfere with our work or your relationship." He stumbled over his own feet as he fetched the tablet and shut the hologram off. Hongjoong received an awkward smile that the man threw over his shoulder.

Hongjoong helplessly watched him as he hurried over to the door with stiff movements.

"Well, uh, good night! See you tomorrow, Hongjoong."

With those words, he was gone. Hongjoong sighed after him before he went back to curling up underneath his blankets. He would talk to Seonghwa about this later.

-

Hongjoong was sitting at the pool they had finally finished building in another side room. It connected to a tunnel through the ice that joined the ocean with their base so that Yunho and Mingi could spend their time safely nearby. Multiple doors were in between so that no unwanted guests would appear in their base.

The two mutants were lazily swimming their circles while Hongjoong and San were sitting at the side of the pool working on a medical plan for the Frozen Leviathan. When Hongjoong brought Seungyoun up as a topic, he got the attention of everybody in the room.

"I think we should tell Eden about him soon. I know that he still needs time, but after everything he told us, I would like to avoid acting behind their backs."

"Do you think that Alterra might call the mission off when they hear about him? I don't think he will cooperate well with them."

Hongjoong idly kicked his feet in the water while Yunho and Mingi swam over to prop their scaly arms up on the edge of the pool. Yunho was funny enough to prank Hongjoong by slipping his wet and webbed fingers over his toes, making him shriek and kick back. With a glare, he then settled again next to the giggling man.

"Maybe they will let him stay around here for now, too. If we tell them that he is an essential member of our research, it might work. He does have some extensive knowledge about this planet, after all. More than we do." San began a dumb little game of pushing water at Mingi and getting splashed back playfully. Hongjoong had given up being dry a long time ago.

Hongjoong looked at the fish pair, waiting for their opinion on the matter. Yunho shrugged.

"I guess we could try. Any help is appreciated, of course, and he is working hard to make that happen."

Mingi piped up from his spot next to San, his deep voice sharp and intimidating. Hongjoong was sure that in real life, the man might have been a sweet guy, but not like this. Not halfway on his way to becoming a monster.

"Does he have anybody at home waiting? His parents, or maybe a sibling? A lover, even? He was young when he joined us, but there is a possibility."

Hongjoong slowly shook his head, racking his brain for information. Seungyoun hadn't mentioned anything like that.

"I don't think so. But he-"

Maybe it was better if he told them. They were his team, after all.

"He kissed me yesterday. So I guess his need for human contact is intense after all this time."

"Well, I sure hope he didn't fuck his Snow Stalker during those ten years. What did you do?"

Mingi slapped San's knee while Yunho and Hongjoong indignantly yelled his name. The android just shrugged, playing innocent. When Hongjoong had pushed the horrible image away, he focused back on the question.

"I told him about Seonghwa and me. He seemed genuine in his approach and apologised right after. I don't think he has somebody at home if he tries this."

He hadn't told Seonghwa yet. He would do that later when he saw the man again.

Yunho nodded pensively. His tentacles swished through the water distractingly and played with Hongjoong's feet.

"Sounds like it, yeah. Then you'll relay the message to Eden? Maybe they can call each other or something. Who knows, Eden might even know something about the missing Degasi files. As in having heard and looked into it, not in being responsible."

They all agreed on that. Salty, who was already swimming around in the tank, came over to boop Yunho's back. He chased her with his hands for a while.

"I'll make sure to mention it. I'm still tense about the whole situation, but I'm not taking sides. I just want Seungyoun safe when he returns. It might be best if he stays with us until then so I can have an eye on the transactions."

San agreed gravely. If they were to ditch Seungyoun to get roped into Alterra affairs again and muted in the process none of them would forgive themselves. In that case, it might be better for him to remain on this planet, even.

They went back to their daily tasks after this talk. Wooyoung joined them somewhen only to nearly fall into the pool from how hard he was making out with San. Mingi shrieked something about them making the water dirty.

Hongjoong waited until after dinner to go search for Seonghwa. Seungyoun had mostly evaded him and embarrassedly hid his face whenever they had seen each other. So when Hongjoong found himself alone with his lover in their room late at night, Seonghwa already had his suspicions.

"Seungyoun has been awfully quiet today."

Hongjoong flopped down on the bed after kicking his socks off. The sheets were heavenly soft around him. Seonghwa was still changing from his soft sweater into his sleepwear while Hongjoong already searched for his favourite pillow to cuddle.

"He tried to kiss me yesterday, not knowing we were a thing. He's walking on eggshells around me now."

Seonghwa nodded slowly, finally coming over to sit on the edge of a bed like a mother would be when her child has a bad dream. There, but ready to leave. Nervously, Hongjoong watched him. Seonghwa'sexpression was ever so patient and loving.

"Do you desire him?"

"No. I already have a person I like."

At that, Seonghwa's shoulders visibly relaxed. His full lips pulled into a little smile as he crawled over to wrap an arm around Hongjoong. The human happily snuggled up into his chest.

"Then it's fine."

Hongjoong would talk to Eden tomorrow.


	14. Shadow Leviathan

"Seungyoun, I talked to Eden earlier."

The man looked up from whatever he was reading about on his tablet. As it seemed, it was some research data from his most recent project that he was memorising while a 3D model of some other creature was in the corner of the screen. At the sudden confession, his demeanour shifted, and his absent-minded position dropped. Hongjoong could see his fingers clench around the handle of his mug as his eyes widened with worry. Feeling bad, Hongjoong came over to sit down opposite of him. The man pulled his long legs under his chair, so Hongjoong would find enough place to settle.

"It's nothing bad. Eden is our superior and far from the main troublemakers in Alterra. He said that he wants to meet you and understands your problem very well. He will finish up at home and then come here to join us for a few weeks and talk things through with you. He considers letting you stay as part of the team under his special jurisdiction, but he wants to talk to you in person first. If you wish to, you can leave with him, too, of course."

With the brightest smile Hongjoong could muster, he refilled the man's mug. Seungyoun shut off the tablet to concentrate on Hongjoong.

"Can I trust him? Again, I know he's your friend, but-" Seungyoun fell quiet, his voice getting lost in a murmur. In the end, he bit his lip to shut himself up as his lashes fluttered downward.

Hongjoong would have reached for his hand, but he didn't want to make it even worse for the man. He looked so small and sunken in already. Instead, Hongjoong gently pushed his mug closer to him until Seungyoun took a careful sip. He blinked thankfully at Hongjoong.

"We trust him. If anybody in Alterra will stand up for you and defend you against the vultures, it's him. He wants to ensure that you return to regular life, and he knows how annoying my team can get if it doesn't get what it wants." Confident, Hongjoong hit his sweater paws against each other in a dull clap.

Seungyoun gave a sigh, but he also tried his best to smile. It was sincere even if it couldn't take the pain that had appeared at this news out of his eyes. He held on strongly anyway. Hongjoong could appreciate how well the man was able to regulate his fears.

"Alright, I will meet him. I hope you will be there together with me."

Hongjoong's smile broadened. He relaxed his posture and immediately apologised for kicking Seungyoun when he relaxed his legs slightly too much. The man laughed it off.

"Of course, I will! I will watch everything closely and jump right in if things escalate. We are on your side."

That had Seungyoun lift his cup in a toast before taking another sip. Alleviated about his cooperation, Hongjoong quickly dropped the topic to bring them back to easier grounds.

They remained sitting there and conversing with each other to hopefully lift the awkwardness that had overcome them after their nightly meeting that had ended in an unwanted kiss. Both of them managed to let go of their unsaid discomforts a bit finally, and when Yeosang found them a while later, it was to laughter and easy flowing jokes.

He looked the pair of them up and down with disbelieving eyes, but a smile curled around his lips anyway. After bringing them more coffee, he sat with them. Curious, both men diverted their attention to him. Seungyoun's last giggle seemed to be still sitting in the corners of the room, ready to be re-activated.

"I'm just coming down from the Weather Station. Tomorrow evening a big snowstorm is supposed to hit us. I came to tell you to remember to come home early. You're safe in the water, but we don't want you to get into trouble on your way back. I told Seonghwa, too."

Yeosang gave a clueless little thumbs-up that had Hongjoong chuckling at him. The need to ruffle the android's hair was great, but he resisted with all his might. Yeosang hated any fingers that didn't belong to Jongho in his hair.

"Alright, thanks. Where will you and Jongho be tomorrow?"

"We'll take the Prawn Suit over to Delta Island and explore the cave systems around there. Seungyoun, you will join Wooyoung and San again. They took a liking to you."

At that, Seungyoun's eyes started sparkling. He nodded enthusiastically before downing the rest of his coffee. Hongjoong just waited for him to start bouncing on the ceiling with their chaos duo as he always did when he had too much caffeine, sugar, or a big dose of their nonsense.

"Got it! We had so much fun last time; I will gladly go."

Hongjoong rose from the table first.

"Good, then I will relay that message to Yunho and Mingi. Get some rest and take care tomorrow." He patted Yeosang's shoulder casually before taking his leave. The two of them yelled a good night after him; then he was gone already.

-

Hongjoong gave a frustrated sigh as he put down his scanner. It found its place safely on the back of his belt and connected seamlessly to the magnets that held it there. He didn't bother to try to find another edge of Seungyoun's base that was damaged by leviathan traces. What he had seen was more than enough. Instead of further wasting his time, he turned to Seonghway, who was still busy staring in the distance. He had tried to get a scan of the thing lurking in the shadows but had been unsuccessful so far. Seungyouns's base mostly showed... scratches.

Scratches that reminded Hongjoong of the horrifying horn of the Ice Worm that was lurking in the ice ready to get its food for the day at any time.

"I have a question, Seonghwa. What do you think of Seungyoun?"

The android turned with a frown on his face, his eyes still watchful. The things they had heard from Seungyoun about the Shadow were less than pleasant, but Seonghwa was keen on getting a scan. He disliked holes in his perfect spreadsheet about the planet's many dangers.

"He is hiding things. Some of his stories don't add up." Seonghwa curiously turned his head when a movement in the distance caught his eyes. However, it disappeared again in the misty waters before they could make out its whole shape.

"Do you have an example? Yunho and Mingi adore him, and neither Wooyoung nor Jongho has any issues with him. He does seem to avoid you androids, though."

Seonghwa motioned Hongjoong to follow as they moved over to one of the cave walls. They kept close to the rocks and far from any vents as they made to circle the vast room. Some confused fishes encountered them on their way, but most dodged the pale light of their flashlights successfully. He could guess that Yunho and Mingi were somewhere in the distance, trying to figure out the vents. They had less dangerous effects on them than Hongjoong, so they had volunteered to collect a few samples.

"I never had a talk alone with him. It's hard to say how deep his fear of us is rooted since he never is around. However, since you asked for an example, I keep wondering how his base could be build to confuse my scans. There is little chance of him simply using the exact materials he needed to mess them up. It also doesn't seem like he did. Yet, I noticed neither his nor Yohan's vitals when I first came here."

That was true. Seungyoun had always been open with them, but only with the humans in their squad. Either he didn't care for the androids' questions, or he assumed they had none. He was quick in making sure he wasn't around one for too long, though. Hongjoong had noticed that, too.

"It might be a coincidence. Since we never talked, the question also never came up. It doesn't have to mean he is hiding things from us." Seonghwa flicked away some weird thing on the wall that could have been a parasite just as well as a plant.

Hongjoong was staring into the murky waters as if his life depended on it, but nothing was to be seen. The Sea Truck they had brought floated near the entrance lonely. Its big and flashy lights didn't reach far and only showed how further in the back, some canyons led even deeper into the caves.

"Maybe. But that's not what you think."

With a humorous smile, Seonghwa glanced at Hongjoong. His eyes were searching for a second; then they settled back to their peaceful and affectionate standard.

"It's not. I agree that he is not well-versed with androids and fearing our kind is a very natural condition to have. You had it, too." They exchanged expressions that were a sort of grimace and smile at the same time. Hongjoong was glad that they were able to joke about this matter.

"However, he doesn't show actual signs of fear. Not in what he says, and also not in his vitals. He just avoids us. That fact and also that he somehow knew how to avoid my scans makes me think that he actually knows more about androids than he cares to admit. But that doesn't have to mean anything. He isn't doing anything wrong."

Hongjoong racked his brain for information. There might have been a possibility of Seungyoun finding one of the modern drones that they had stationed on the planet and figuring out their insides with his genius. He wouldn't be the first person that Hongjoong encountered who tried to stay clear of anything that had metal on it and some lively blue colour scheme.

"It's weird given that we just appeared. He seemed too ready. But then again, he never had contact in ten years here. We also know that there were no other people around apart from the Degasi and us. It was only those two ships."

Seonghwa subtly caught Hongjoong's arm to slow him down. As he pointed downward, Hongjoong tried his best to squint hard into the dark depths beneath them. There was... something. Some black, massive shadow that was positively disinterested in bothering them. It just lazily swam its rounds, sometimes visible in the dark, and then disappearing again.

Uncomfortable, Hongjoong glanced from it back to Seonghwa. He waited until the man's eyes had lit up after finishing its scan and he gave a quick nod.

"Let's leave. I also want to check on the weather before we return."

"You go fetch Yunho and Mingi; I'll prepare the Sea Truck."

Seonghwa made sure that the leviathan below them was nowhere near as he dropped Hongjoong off at the submarine. The man already started the engines to follow Seonghwa slowly as the man went to fetch their two friends.

Hongjoong was glad that this trip hadn't ended in a disaster, but at the same time, he also found himself wondering about Seungyoun even more. Maybe he should seize the chance back at the outpost and make use of the man's infatuation with him. Maybe he would reply if it was Hongjoong asking.

As soon as everybody was back on their posts safe and sound, Seonghwa steered them back up. They would check the water above the Lilypad Islands and then see if they were needed to collect Jongho and Yeosang on their way back before spending the rest of the storm inside safe and sound.

When he and Seonghwa were alone later at the glass dome in front of the bridge, the android used the moment to press Hongjoong against it and kiss him sweetly.

"Don't let Seungyoun come near again. I'm not a jealous person, but I am a protection unit. And I will protect you even from unwanted kisses."

Hongjoong had giggled into his mouth, endeared before he had wrapped his arms around the man's nape seductively. His body had arched into Seonghwa's like two sheets of paper fitting together.

"I'm lucky. I will ask him about the android issue soon, promise."

They had lost themselves in each others warmth and kisses then, not caring too much for now. The upcoming storm could wait until later.


	15. Below Zero

"The current temperature outside of the water is minus fifty-five degrees. Frostbite is imminent to any exposed extremities."

Hongjoong blinked at Seonghwa, impressed. He couldn't even fathom how cold of a temperature that had to be. Whether it was minus ten or minus twenty, he usually didn't feel the difference. Minus fifty had to be so sharply cold it literally hurt within seconds.

"Seems like we're going back through the tunnel. Seonghwa, will you join us?" Yunho already hooked his arm around Hongjoong's where they were idly swimming next to the Sea Truck in the Kelp Forest. The androids had built a sizeable garage near one of the cliffs to park the compartments in. they had finished cleaning up, so it was now time to leave. Usually, they would go back over the ice, but not in those temperatures.

"It's even colder here due to the blizzard and more landmasses. Let me get another scan; I will catch up with you afterwards. Since I don't want you to freeze, go ahead."

Hongjoong looked down Seonghwa's long legs that were idly kicking in the water, pondering. He didn't want to leave the man alone in a storm, but the android knew how to take care of himself. Hongjoong would only hinder him, at most.

"Okay. Be careful out there; we'll see you back at the base."

Seonghwa gave a brilliant smile before he swam over to the nearest iceberg to scale it. Yunho gently pulled Hongjoong along so that they could return.

Mingi caught up with them, too, and like two guards, they swam left and right of him as they returned home. Hongjoong felt positively tiny between their large bodies. The mighty horns that sprouted out of their heads looked more tempting to touch than ever, but Hongjoong refrained. From up close, he also could see how they had still some bits of human hair left, but it was rather short and had a greenish-grey tint to it. He wondered how their less scaley selves had looked like.

"How are you guys getting along with Seungyoun?"

Yunho threw him a funny smirk. They opened the first tunnel and slipped through one by one. Any flora and fauna stayed behind as they swam through the chilly tunnel in the ice.

"Do you want more detail or less?"

A surprised laugh escaped Hongjoong. He tried to keep a distance from Mingi's tentacles so he wouldn't get slapped in the face by one of the grey tips.

"Oh, so that well? I can't believe your weird tentacle technique worked on him."

Mingi's deep laughter sounded dull in the waters. Hongjoong adjusted his light on his lapel.

"According to statistics, biologists are far more likely to sleep with something they have an interest in, and that isn't entirely human than any other people."

Disbelieving, Hongjoong shook his head as they passed another door.

"You made that up."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was true, though."

While Yunho made sure the other door stayed closed behind them, Hongjoong went back to being vertical in the narrow tunnel. He fit, the other two not so much. As he curiously kept looking between his two fishy friends, Yunho finally spoke up again.

"He's a good kid. I think he loves this planet and its creatures a lot given it has put him through so much."

Hongjoong agreed with a hum.

"It makes sense that Alterra aren't his favourites. The planet is not at fault for him being stuck here."

He wondered, sometimes. Would Alterra have ditched them, too, if not for the Sunbeam finding them? Would Hongjoong still be alive by now? Or would a Reaper have eaten him and left Seonghwa's limbs strewn over the bottom of the ocean?

Hongjoong stopped thinking when cold shudders seized him. Better not talk himself into bad thoughts. They had been lucky. They had been able to come home.

"All three of you are incredibly resilient. I don't think I would have survived even two weeks if not for my team. The androids were such a blessing to us while you had to withstand not only all the outer dangers but also the virus eating away at you."

Yunho nodded gravely, but Mingi gave a cheerful fanged grin over his shoulder.

"It's the past. It didn't feel too long, and well, as long as the will to fight is there, I won't boast with having been around for longer than you. I'm glad we got to know each other and help out. However, to get back to Seungyoun, I agree with him. The thought of having been left to die did not only cross him. He was trapped to a place, but Yunho and I were out there, mobile. We never saw a single ship or drone search for us until the Aurora crashed. And even then, you had no idea."

Of course. Yunho and Mingi felt strongly with their crew member, even if they seemed less bitter about it. Hongjoong guessed it was because they hadn't been completely alone. They had been with each other at any times and could protect their backs far better than Seungyoun. Seungyoun had been alone with poisonous thoughts festering in his mind.

"That's good. I'm glad you have developed that mindset. Even if my offer to fight for your rights to come back and live a mostly normal life with us still stands."

They passed the last door shortly after and resurfaced in the pool in the back of the base. It was dark, probably from a power outage and the pale blue emergency lights made it difficult for Hongjoong to make out the ladder at the back of the pool. When he was finally out and towelling off, Yunho and Mingi continued lazing on the pool.

"We'll continue to politely, and in Mingi's case, less politely refuse. You are always welcome to visit us here, but going over there? No thanks. I think Seungyoun should consider it since he's fine physically, but in our case, no." Yunho popped some snack they had laying around in his mouth. While Hongjoong laughingly shrugged his suit off to change into more comfortable clothes, the door opened to reveal Wooyoung. He peeked inside first before smiling brightly when he found them.

"Hey, welcome back."

"Good to see that you're okay. Did everybody make it home safely?"

Wooyoung nodded while greeting Mingi with some fun high five combination. Yunho and Hongjoong watched them impressed.

"Yep. All safe and sound. But Seonghwa..." He sighed deeply. Immediately, Hongjoong tensed and ignored how his suit remained bunched around his waist. His idea to reach for a shirt was forgotten when he heard the noise escape Wooyoung's lips.

"What is it, is he hurt? In trouble? Don't tell me we lost his signal." His heart twisted with worry even as Wooyoung stood back up and hastily waved his hands around. His face showed panic.

"No, no! I'm sorry, I didn't intend to scare you, phew. He just brought a penguin with him. Pengling? Pengwing? I forgot what the difference is."

Hongjoong visibly deflated. Still, he hurried to say bye to their fish friends and jog back out to the living room. Wooyoung followed him while yelling at him to put on a shirt.

Back in the living room, the whole squad had come together. Jongho was sitting on one of their sofas with a beer in one hand and Yeosang prettily perched on his thigh as they amusedly watched the showdown in the centre. San was in some corner whining and crying about having been bit in the finger. All while in the middle of the room, there was a small little Pengling wrapped in a blanket that screamed at Seonghwa and Seungyoun whenever they tried to reach their hands out towards it.

Hongjoong gave the same sigh as Wooyoung earlier.

At hearing the noise, Seonghwa turned with apologetic eyes. Again, he looked way too cute to refuse. Hongjoong had to force himself to cross his arms underneath his chest.

"Hongjoong, I can explain."

San continued his mourning in a corner. The four-eyed Pengling with its colourful beak on top of its head that opened vertically continued to scream at Seungyoun. Sharp teeth decorated its mouth like little needles.

"If this is about the mother animals being far less predatory and no danger, then no, Seonghwa. We won't go around and steal babies from their mothers."

Hongjoong had read about how defensive Pengwings got around their young. They weren't really dangerous, but it was a given. No mother liked having its child taken away.

"I swear it's not. I found it alone and scared in a corner. It was screaming for its mother, but I detected no signs of life nearby. I think it got separated from its group." Seonghwa was pouting around the words, making Hongjoong's eyes involuntarily focus on his lips. The man's whole face looked apologetic and begging for him not to get angry.

Hongjoong sighed once more. The Pengling kept protesting with loud, screeching noises.

In the end, Hongjoong yielded first. He went to their pantry and took out one of the fishes they usually cooked for dinner. As he turned, Seungyoun had finally managed to capture the agitated bundle of anger in his arms and was keeping it compact by holdings its wings down with the towel.

Hongjoong silently handed Seonghwa the fish and nodded at the creature. Seonghwa's eyes changed immediately. With a huge smile, he went back to going all sparkly-eyed and shuffled over to aid Seungyoun. Hongjoong pretended as if he wasn't watching the man with fond eyes and a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Don't try to breastfeed it," San growled from his corner. With another sigh, Wooyoung went over to check on the dramatic android.

Seonghwa was careful as he fed the penguin-like creature the fish, and together they watched it gulf its meal down. Hongjoong was worried about the choking hazard for a long second, but then it started happily wriggling its feet under the towel. Its tail swished cutely as it chirped, finally stopping its cries.

Like a puppy, Seonghwa whipped his head around to stare at Hongjoong.

Jongho chuckled from his place on the sofa.

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at Seonghwa. Generally, they could try to find the mother, but then again, they weren't an alien care team. The risk of it getting eaten by some predator was high, and since it was a small creature that fit well into a person's arms still Hongjoong found himself void of any good arguments.

"Okay, fine. Keep it."

"I'll name him Waddles!" Seonghwa erupted with joy before Hongjoong had even finished his breath. He turned right back to his new friend that Seungyoun now handed him with a grand gesture. With big eyes, Seonghwa took him on his lap and stroked his neck with gentle fingertips. Purring, the Pengling nuzzled into the touch, and Hongjoong had to roll his eyes at how good they already were with each other.

"Waddles! I like it! Welcome to the family, Waddles!" Seungyoun was extra careful as he petted the little friend's head. When he didn't snap at him, Seungyoun satisfied rose to sit down near Jongho, but with enough space between the couple and him. He eyed them curiously for a moment; then his eyes travelled back to Hongjoong.

Hongjoong merely rolled his eyes secretly before stepping closer to Seonghwa.

"Make sure he has his place to stay and won't be uncomfortable. Maybe introducing him to Yunho and Mingi will help him settle easier."

Seonghwa nodded quickly, and without taking his eyes off the little fellow he was cooing at.

Hongjoong decided to fetch himself a shirt already. He changed his clothes within a short time, so he could go back and spend the evening with his team. They were done with work for today anyway, so they might as well share their current standpoints and see where they wanted to go next.

With his mind holding onto the horrible Ice Worm underneath the ice, he returned to the laughing group. They had huddled together, and the door to the pool was open so that the three inside there could partake in the conversation.

Hongjoong dropped down onto a free couch and crossed his legs.

The snowstorm outside howled around the cliffs, but it couldn't reach them inside there. They were safe and warm.


	16. Breakdown

The lights continued to stay off for a whole day. Since the blizzard outside was not yet ready to move on the team took another day off and spent their time inside trying to introduce Waddles to Yohan in the most diplomatic way possible. The Snow Stalker was not too fond of the little bundle of teeth and fury that now crossed his paths regularly, but he accepted it as a minor inconvenience pretty quickly.

Hongjoong was bored. He had spent the morning lazing around in bed with Seonghwa until the indignant screams of Wooyoung and San, who were in a fight about pickles with Mingi had risen them.

Jongho and Yeosang had also decided to sleep in, so Hongjoong soon found himself curled up under a blanket with a cup of coffee in his hands while he babysat the kids. Seungyoun was there, too, for the damage control and played in some corner with Yohan and Waddles.

From how the morning had started Hongjoong expected a slow day that they would spend leaning over databases and samples of DNA. He had wanted to ask Seungyoun about the Shadow Leviathan, too, but all of these things were put on hold when Seonghwa emerged from their weather observatory with a frown on his face.

Hongjoong was the first to notice, lifting his chin towards the man worriedly.

"What's going on? Trouble?"

Seonghwa nodded slowly, thus gathering the attention of the rest of the troop, too. San finally quietened down in his place on the threshold between the living room and the pool area. The silence was a blessing to Hongjoong's still sensitive ears.

"After our call with Eden yesterday, he sent me some data on when he was planning to come here. He said he wanted to depart today, but had yet to figure out if he would be able to. I wanted to inquire about it just a few minutes ago, but I can't get any signal. No matter what I try."

His frown looked distressed, so Hongjoong worriedly got up to walk over and wrap the man with him into his fluffy blanket. Distractedly, Seonghwa pulled him close while he was still trying to get a signal.

A tense second passed, then he shook his head while biting his lips. He was oozing frustration about the failure in the system but tried to dial it down for all of their sakes.

"Nothing. San, could you try, please? Maybe my comms are damaged, it wouldn't surprise me. Sometimes my body parts experience fallout." He was rambling to make himself feel better, and Hongjoong supplied him with supportive arm rubs so that the man could calm down again. They watched as San's eyes became glassy, and he searched his databases.

A few seconds later, he shook his head.

"I can't reach them either... What's going on?"

Hongjoong guessed that waking Yeosang would be fruitless. It seemed as if the problem was elsewhere.

"How does our connection with them work? A satellite?"

San slowly nodded, coming back into focus. He exchanged a glance with Wooyoung, both frowning.

"Yes. The signal gets sent from us to the Communication Tower on Delta Island, then up into the void to an Alterran satellite and back home."

Hongjoong nodded pensively, still leaning against Seonghwa's body. The man was distracted by his tries to get through still, but he didn't forget to gently run his fingers over Hongjoong's skin in an adorable attempt at offering comfort either. Hongjoong didn't know who he was trying to calm. Himself, or Hongjoong.

"Maybe the satellite took damage? There are a lot of meteor showers around this planet, after all."

Not a day passed without Hongjoong seeing one of the fiery projectiles in the distance. Some were near; others were far. Some even hit the planet somewhere in the ocean. They were easily able to destroy a satellite.

"I don't think so. They are specifically designed with forcefields to keep such dangers away, and they are built outside of the paths of everything up there. It could be a possibility, yes, but I think the risk is little. Since there are drones and ships everywhere up there, too, I doubt that they would wait for a whole night to get it repaired." San gave an apologising smile. Hongjoong nodded at him, visibly deflated.

Wooyoung worded all of their thoughts.

"So it has to be the tower."

Unsure, they exchanged glances. Seungyoun looked the most confused out of all of them since he had no idea about any of these things, but he kept politely quiet and saved his questions for later.

Yohan was the most unbothered and happily chewing away on something that Hongjoong for a long panicked moment thought was Waddles. However, when he spotted the little Pengling curled up against the white fur of Yohan's side, nuzzling into the warmth, he relaxed again.

"Jongho said that they had checked everything at least thrice. Shouldn't it be equipped for a storm like this?" Wooyoung sounded sceptical. San rose to quietly wander off and ask the two missing members of the team about the matter.

Hongjoong shrugged helplessly when the physicist stared at him, seeking an answer.

"I don't know. I would have thought so, too, but it appears as if it's broken now."

They fell silent again, waiting for the answer to this riddle to drop from the skies. Outside of the windows, the snow still angrily swished through the foggy air. Sometimes lightning interrupted the white mess and made the steep walls of the cliffs appear in the distance like a looming monster.

San returned with Jongho and Yeosang, the two newcomers looking even more distressed than the rest with their wild hair and tired eyes.

"I swear, we've made sure it should be alright! From how that storm currently is doing, we have at least room for double as much trouble before the tower would even give a warning signal! There is no way that it would just simply break over something like that!"

Jongho was agitated, so they were quick to sit him down and give him a cup of tea. Hongjoong lent him his blanket since the whole trouble made him feel stuffy anyway.

The man complied only slowly, but then started angrily slurping his tea soon. Yeosang spent a second whispering with San before he went to join his boyfriend to rub his thigh supportively.

"Well, that means we will just go over there and fix it. It won't be much of a problem for you guys, and within a few days the signals will be back online, won't they?" It was Yunho calling from the next room over where the two mutants were intently listening in to the conversation. At the question, Hongjoong inclined his head towards Seonghwa, waiting for him to reply.

"Yes, that's true. I guess Eden will have to reschedule his plans." Seonghwa was back to his calm and collected self. When he finally pulled back from Hongjoong, he even managed a little smile before passing Jongho with a gentle pat on the man's shoulder. He disappeared in the Weather Observation Tower.

Hongjoong crossed his arms as he turned to look at the group.

"So when will we go? And who?"

"I reckon we go sooner rather than later. Having us off their screens will do well for neither Alterra nor us. Since I don't want to trouble any of you, though, I would say we send two androids, Mingi and Yunho over. That should be a good team." As usual, Yeosang was the most responsible out of them. At his words, everybody agreed with a hum or nod.

"If something does happen, though, we should send another human. Just for the balance of it. Since they are with the four others, it shouldn't be a problem." Wooyoung added seriously. His whole face looked older when he wasn't his usual smiley and giggly self.

"Then how about this: two androids, two humans, and Yunho and Mingi. The last team will stay here and check if the signal gets through."

Collective agreeing. Then, they exchanged glances.

"I think Seonghwa might want to join. Maybe also Jongho and Yeosang? Since they were there before and knew their way around the machines. Then I would stay here." San was by now sitting next to Yeosang and Jongho on the couch; one arm was thrown lazily behind the headrest behind them. He appeared eerily human.

Hongjoong nodded quickly.

"Seungyoun, you stay, too. No offence, but you might slow us down. I will join. And you too, Wooyoung. I won't leave San and you alone here." Yeosang warningly rose a brow at the human that was about to explode with protests. At the challenging look on Yeosang's face, he quietened down, just sulking in his corner.

"You won't be gone for long, Woo. We can play again later." San winked at his boyfriend, making him turn away his head with a blush. Hongjoong rolled his eyes at them.

"Alright, then San, Seungyoun, and I will monitor. Let me just tell Seonghwa real quick, and then you can go." Hongjoong was standing closest to the door Seonghwa had disappeared through, so he hurried to catch up with the man. The voices behind him grew distant and became a white noise of low murmur in the background as he climbed the latter to the little observatory.

Seonghwa was sitting inside with the same frown from earlier etched into his forehead. He was watching the data of the storm constantly shift on the screen. When Hongjoong came in and found him staring at the mess of white snow, he barely lifted his head.

"Seonghwa."

"Yes, love?"

A smile broke out on Hongjoong's face, making him hum shyly. Seonghwa's expression smoothed out, his eyes soft as they met Hongjoong's.

"Do you want to join the party going down to Delta Island and fixing this? I will stay here, but San suggested you go."

Hongjoong waited patiently while bobbing from his toes to his heels. He watched Seonghwa stand and turn off the computer in the room, making the little blinking lights disappear, too. They were bathed in the pale blue emergency light that gloomily lit Seonghwa's features from above.

"I will. Thanks for telling me."

Hongjoong chuckled, raising his arms when Seonghwa stepped in to embrace him. His back gently connected with the wall through Seonghwa's hands as a cushion as the android connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

As Hongjoong closed his eyes, he felt all stress melt right off him as if Seonghwa's kiss was a stream of cooling water. It took all his worries away as he fell into the press of soft lips and a warm tongue.

A sigh got lost somewhere between their mouths, and Hongjoong comfortably tipped his head back against the wall so Seonghwa could kiss down on him better. The human felt tiny squished between the wall and the android, but he liked it, more than he cared to admit.

One of Seonghwa's hands that were securely holding onto Hongjoong's waist and back pulled away to angle his head just a bit more. Seonghwa's lips trailed off, further down to press gentle kisses all over Hongjoong's neck and jaw. Hongjoong's quick breath sounded harsh in the little room as he arched further into his lover.

Seonghwa kissed him once more, deep and intense in everything that he did until Hongjoong forgot where he was. When the android finally let go of him, he leaned their foreheads against each other with a giggle. Hongjoong let go of a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Are you having fun, Mister?"

"I am. I know you are safe in here but take care anyway. And protect my son. I don't trust San with him."

Hongjoong snorted. Seonghwa's eyes twinkled as if they were holding the stars.

"Who would. I will take good care of him. You take actual care, though. That storm sounds less than comfortable."

Seonghwa caressed his face, not missing the chance to press a lingering kiss to Hongjoong's forehead. The human felt his face grow hot.

"I will. As long as we move in the water, we will be fine, and we will hurry with the business on the island."

Hongjoong nodded, believing him. There was no reason for him not to. Seonghwa was the embodiment of caution and with the team around the risk of something happening was below zero. Much rather, they would come home with one leviathan trophy more rather than a person less.

"Okay. Then let's get ready. I'm sure Wooyoung will thank you if he gets to be back home where it's warm, and San is sooner rather than later."

They giggled as they made their way back out and began preparing.


	17. Emergency

The group's tension hadn't lifted yet. Albeit now a few people shorter, the remains of the team were still sitting together in silence, all brooding over their thoughts. Hongjoong was playing an idle game of kicking feet with San opposite of him, while Seungyoun was quietly sitting at Yohan's side and keeping him and Waddles company.

The minutes passed with no noise crossing them apart from the howling of the storm against the cliffs and Yohan or Waddles' little noises. Hongjoong was worried about their friends out there and was inwardly praying for their wellbeing as he nervously nibbled on his fingernails.

The air seemed thick enough to be cut with a knife. Nobody in the group knew whether talking or keeping their indestructible silence was the better way for them to go.

It was exhausting; doing nothing was exhausting. Hongjoong felt desperate to do something, but there was nothing for them to spend their time with. It was only waiting and worrying about their friends outside in the freezing cold.

Hongjoong tried not to think too hard about it. If he let his mind wander, it told him about how Jongho and Wooyoung would be dead before they even heard of an emergency, and how Seonghwa and Yeosang could get trapped somewhere with no way back out until somebody found them in the dangerous white arctic full of deep canyons.

Shivering, Hongjoong burrowed more into his hoodie. San had trailed off, too, and their feet laid still between the two of them.

San was the first one to break the silence, ripping himself out of his own worries just how Hongjoong constantly had to.

"I'm rechecking the comms. I can still receive messages from Seonghwa and Yeosang through our own systems, but the storm weakens them. It doesn't seem as if there is anything yet."

"Can you put them on speaker?" Hongjoong asked quietly and with his voice sounding fragile in the silent room.

San nodded wordlessly before tapping away at the computer on his wrist. Soon, the crackling and rushing of the storm could be heard.

"Seonghwa? Where are you now?"

"We have just arrived at Delta Island. I'm picking up confusing signals from the tower. It does not seem damaged, but it is not functioning either."

San exhaled before giving a slow nod. Tense, Hongjoong fiddled with his fingers. Seungyoun was staring at his feet.

"The satellite is all messed up. It keeps getting turning randomly, and I think it might have lost its connection to the one in outer space. The storm might confuse the signal." Jongho's voice was muffled and sounded from slightly farther away. A crackle made it hard to understand him.

"Do you think you can fix it?"

For a moment, nobody said anything, and it was just their harsh breaths and the storm.

"Maybe. The probability is high, but the storm might need to settle beforehand. We could also deploy a smaller group here to sit out the case and fix it then."

A short conversation between the few of them that was too clipped to understand well followed. Then, Seonghwa leaned towards his comm again.

"Yeosang, Jongho, and Mingi have offered themselves as tributes. We will do our best, and then I will return with Yunho and Wooyoung."

That was good news. Then, they had a goal; they would only have to wait.

Hongjoong let go of a breath. San threw him an empathetic smile. Seungyoun, too, allowed himself to show more hope on his face. He ruffled Yohan's fur, murmuring calming litanies to the three of them.

"Take care out there. We will wait here for you."

"Affirmative. In case of necessity, I will call you again. Update me when the signal from the tower gets back to you."

San agreed before cutting the line. As he sat back, Hongjoong only now noticed the throbbing headache in the back of his head. It was difficult to listen to the call with all of the crackling going on.

As he dropped back against the couch, his eyes met Seungyoun's. The fellow biologist smiled at Hongjoong brightly, and with as much conviction, he could muster. Tired, Hongjoong grinned back at him.

San sighed loudly, interrupting the moment. As he fell back against the headrest next to Hongjoong, the whole couch shook, and Hongjoong made a face when San pulled him close for cuddles.

"God, this is horrible. Maybe we should have set up our main base on the island, after all. It is far closer to the centre, anyway." San leaned his head against Hongjoong's shoulder, resting there. Hongjoong gently patted his leg.

"Also not as protected as this place, though. It's nothing to regret. The storm didn't exactly warn us that it would do this."

San giggled at the image of a storm politely knocking on their door to inform them about its plans to wreak havoc around their equipment. He relaxed a bit at the fun.

The silence they fell in after that was more comfortable. When San loosened his grip after a while to check some PDA, Hongjoong got up to make himself a coffee. He also made one for Seungyoun, with extra sweetness, that the man took from him with a thankful grin.

Hongjoong was sitting at the table and staring out into the raging snowstorm while lazily stirring his coffee. He was still nervous, but calmer now that he knew that the team was safe.

He started losing himself in his thoughts again as he waited for his coffee to cool down. He thought about Eden coming here and meeting Seungyoun, about what he would have to say.

They had managed to save Seonghwa last time, Hongjoong was positive that Eden would find a loophole this time, too. Maybe he would apologise to Seungyoun, and maybe he would even have an explanation of what had happened to the Degasi. Hongjoong wasn't sure about how much power Eden had within the organisation, but he surely was important enough to have access to the archives.

In the best case, Seungyoun could still teach them all something. He could become an essential member of the branch that was busy with 4546B, maybe even a leader. If he got into such a high position in Alterra, he might be able to change things and optimise their work. In the end, Seungyoun could prove that there were good people in Alterra by becoming one of them.

Hongjoong quite liked that image.

He chuckled to himself as he continued staring out of the window, not thinking about anything. He only waited and prayed that everything would be alright.

Soon enough, though, that peace was interrupted again.

They all looked up from their current activities when suddenly a loud peeping sound came from an adjoining room. Hongjoong glanced around between his two companions, unsure. Seungyoun looked like a scared rabbit with exceptionally innocent eyes while San had merely lifted a brow at the interruption. Both had turned to look around, also, and Waddles had awoken from his nap to screech demandingly.

"Are they back already?" A bit belated and still tired, Hongjoong tried to locate the source of the peeping but couldn't find anything until San finally rose. The man dusted his behind off before he hurried over to the centre of noise. He hurried over to his and Wooyoung's room and left the door open. Seungyoung and Hongjoong exchanged a confused glance when San's footsteps halted.

For a second, he was gone, then the peeping abruptly stopped. When he came back, he cradled one of their tablets in his hands, and surprise was written all over his face. Wordlessly, he tapped away at the glass screen for a second before he focused on the other two again. Neither said anything.

"It says that the Phi Excavation site is reaching extreme levels of kinetic energies. I don't know what- We didn't do something weird last time we were there. All machines are supposed to be off, so I don't have a clue what it could be."

Clueless, he scratched the back of his head. He continued searching for information on the tablet's screen but came up mostly empty.

"It just keeps warning me of extreme pressure on the ice and the risk of a hydraulic explosion... I suppose our equipment is in danger at the moment. Fuck."

At that news, Seungyoun and Hongjoong exchanged a wide-eyed glance. Hongjoong didn't dare share his innermost and fearful thoughts on the matter, but he suspected that Seungyoun might have been thinking the same. The naked horror in both of their eyes was the same.

It was unlikely that it was the storm applying pressure on the ice this far inside the cave. A little terrified voice inside Hongjoong whispered that it might be something else. Something that was already inside.

"Impossible," Seungyoun whispered breathlessly, still frozen in shock. Hongjoong felt none the better, but he tried to keep his mask of indifference intact so nobody would see his face slip. The panic that made his stomach twist made him nearly sick.

San gave both of them warning gazes. His fingers were tight around the sides of the tablet, and his eyes seemed like molten metal in the pale light. He looked calmer than the two of them, but not less worried about the news.

"Somebody has to go. I know that it's a bad idea around the storm, but this is our most important project. Damn, I can't- I have to stay here and see when communications come on again."

San was looking at Hongjoong.

The human frantically shook his head as he sprung up from his seat. He backtracked a step, then remembered that San was not an enemy. Just a friend with a horrible request.

"N-no, I- That place-"

It was horror, pure horror.

San put the tablet down on the table, grabbing onto Hongjoong's shoulders. Hongjoong mindlessly pushed against his elbows, not focusing at all. He didn't want to go, not there, not alone. Not when the damn thing was breaking out.

San shook him gently, trying to get him to look at him.

"I know. You hate it, but it's necessary."

Hongjoong pushed him off, his blood boiling with fear. He felt sick, the same kind of sick with terror like he had been with the Ice Worm. Every cell inside of him cringed at the idea of going there currently, screaming at him to stay far away.

"Come with me! Check on the way!"

"I can't, Hongjoong! The signal gets directed here, and I won't put the other team in danger too!"

They stared at each other, one more worried than the other. Hongjoong didn't want to leave, but he also understood why he would have to go. He just couldn't wrap his heart around it and make it calm enough for him to form an articulate thought.

"I'll come. No worries, we can watch each other's backs. I have little plan of what I'm doing, but... An emergency should be about obvious to solve."

San looked visibly relieved, his shoulders drooping. He took the tablet and ran over to Seungyoun, quickly explaining what he could do. Hongjoong was left to stand with trembling fists and clenched teeth in the middle of the room. His fear was disregarded when the two of them hissed at each other all while Seungyoun scrambled to get into his suit.

Hongjoong followed him slowly and as if on autopilot. He knew of his duties, and his mind easily followed them while he barely thought about it. He put on his suit mechanically and fixed his tools before waiting for Seungyoun near the pool. He would take the Snow Fox if not for the blizzard outside.

Seungyoun joined him with hurried steps. His smile was bright and calming as he handed Hongjoong his helmet.

"Here, let's go. Yohan will take care of San, and we will be back faster than you think. I'll take care of you."

Hongjoong forced himself to a little smile. He could do this. His help was needed, and if anybody else could risk their lives outside here, he could do that, too. And then come back to Seonghwa with the comms back on.

He promised himself that this would take only a moment and that with the storm settling, their problems would disappear, too.


	18. Earthquake

Hongjoong hated this. He hated that San had sent him out here, that he wasn't with Seonghwa, and that the feeling of running into his certain doom intensified with every step he took. His mind kept flashing with the image of the leviathan in the ice and tried to give him the exact view on what it would look like moving. With his panic this overwhelming, all his brain did was scream at him to go back, not to test his luck and to crawl under his covers to wait it out. Yet, he kept going.

This wasn't about him or his fear.

This was about their team, and every other team or living being in Sector Zero. If the beast managed to break out of its containment, they all would be in grave danger. And with the comms disabled, there was nowhere to run.

Shuddering, Hongjoong hyperfocused on Seungyoun, so he wouldn't lose the man. The scientist's expression had settled into a grim frown, and Hongjoong nearly would have believed him to be confident if he hadn't seen his hands shake earlier.

They were a mess. A mess with no clear thought in neither of their simple brains and no way to contact their androids.

Hongjoong had never before swam so jerkily in his life. The Sea Monkey they passed giggled as it stole some unimportant object from Hongjoong's pockets, but they just passed it with ashen faces. Even its playful and happy skips around them seemed hollow and eerie like a clown in a horror carnival.

The water looked dull today. No light hit the surface, and the usual shining and shimmering plants and creatures seemed grey and bored. It all looked like death, and Hongjoong was afraid. So very afraid.

The way to the site seemed endless and way too short at the same time. While they had hurried, Hongjoong now didn't know how much time had even passed. It had felt like an eternity.

When they first poked their heads over the water in the little lake in the Glacial Basin, Hongjoong was faced with a wall of white. The fog was so thick here that he barely saw the ladder until Seungyoun carefully grabbed onto his fingers to pull him over blindly. They made their way up onto the ice, only to immediately find themselves swallowed by the raging storm. It seemed less intense here in the basin, but Hongjoong could imagine it was even worse on Delta Island where there were no ice cliffs around to protect the area.

Still, he wisely kept his helmet on and jogged hand in hand with Seungyoun over the ice. At least they wouldn't get lost, even if Hongjoong even doubted their skill to find the entrance with their sight obscured like this.

The smallest of all luck they had was at least not encountering any predator on the way there. They had all hidden from the storm, just how they should.

However, by the time they reached the large rip in the cliff that led to the cave, Hongjoong found it increasingly harder to walk. His feet felt as if made of clay, and it slowed him down greatly. His heart was beating so erratically that he feared it might jump out of his chest.

Seungyoun hesitated when he noticed Hongjoong coming to a slow halt. His eyes were wide as he uselessly pulled at the still human's hand.

"Hongjoong- Please, don't."

Shaking like a leaf in the wind all over his body, Hongjoong shook his head. His mind was playing tricks on him, was telling him that the roaring of the wind was actually the noise of the Frozen leviathan. That he could feel the earth quake with its powerful leaps as it travelled through the ice to pounce on them.

"I can't. Seungyoun, I feel so sick, I really can't... can't go in there."

Petrified, he stared into the dark tunnel. He doubted that the lights here would still work. They had to face the monster in the dark.

Seungyoun worriedly looked around them before turning to face Hongjoong fully. Just how San did earlier, he grasped the man's shoulders, albeit far more gently.

"Hongjoong... There is nothing to fear. The emergency call said pressure, no signs of escape. We will go there and make sure nothing will escape, alright? If we do that now, there won't be any more trouble, and we can leave right away."

"Seungyoun..."

The man leaned in more; his eyes were honest.

"Maybe we are wrong, too. Maybe there was a landslide somewhere; maybe the pressure comes from outside. Whatever it is, we should check. And keep anything bad from happening. We should be safe, I promise you. The leviathan is as dead as it gets, so really... Please, Hongjoong. I'm also terrified."

Empathy struck a chord in Hongjoong. Right. This wasn't about him. It had never been. Seungyoun was right here, and he needed his help. If anybody were to fend off the worst, it would be the two of them. And if they didn't, they would probably get caught up in the mess anyway since they were so close.

With a gulp, Hongjoong nodded.

Seungyoun smiled distortedly; then he grabbed Hongjoong's hand again. He barely felt the warm touch against the biting cold.

"Alright, let's go. We can do this. I'm right here."

His trembling voice sounded less than convincing, but Hongjoong had nothing to complain about. He merely followed Seungyoun into the cave.

The storm was as if cut off as soon as they entered. All noise and wind and fog stayed outside, leaving just the two of them. The cave was chilly, maybe a bit more so than usual, but Hongjoong wasn't able to differentiate the shivers caused by the cold from the ones out of fear anymore.

They sneaked through the tunnels quietly and with bated breath. Their shoes sounded painfully loud on the floor, and soon, they heard a faint peeping of an alarm in the distance. It grew louder as they came closer, and soon, its blaring was the only thing that echoed from the icy walls.

Upon the last few steps, Seungyoun hurried up, pulling Hongjoong along impatiently. He stumbled behind the other man; his eyes fixed on the huge wall and the thing behind it. By the time they reached the table with equipment, Hongjoong held his breath to turn on his flashlight. Seungyoun hit something on the table, and abruptly, everything was silent.

Hongjoong could hear Seungyoun breathe in the dark.

Everything was as always.

The leviathan was still behind its wall where it belonged and had not moved an inch, as far as Hongjoong could say. Its huge lilac mass was still frozen as ever, and no creaking of ice under pressure could be heard.

Confused, Hongjoong turned to the pannels. Seungyoun did, too.

For a second, they just checked the stats of everything, finding it all stable. Then, they looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"What?"

Hongjoong breathed again, his heart slowly calming down at finding everything secure. There was no raging leviathan, no breaking ice, and no other danger in sight.

"I'm sorry, have I gone insane, or do you also see nothing unusual?" Hongjoong confusedly looked between the equipment and the leviathan.

"Everything is as we left it two days ago. But the report clearly said hydraulic pressure. Wait, let me scan it again." He bent over the table to tap away at a tablet, having to put in multiple passwords. After that, he confusedly looked between the tablet and the controls, trying to figure out which button would do what.

It was clear that he had no idea what he was doing, and Hongjoong could sympathise an awful lot. He tried to ignore the pressure of the thought that the leviathan in the ice was staring at them and maybe doing something as he leaned in to peek around Seungyoun's shoulder at the tablet.

He rarely remembered that the man was so much taller than him.

"What are those buttons? Do you know them?"

Seungyoun gave a pensive hum, his lips thinning at the challenge. He pointed at something without taking his eyes off the tablet.

"Yes, so that one is, uh, for the lights. I think." Slowly, he flicked the switch, looking around. Nothing happened.

Hongjoong giggled quietly at the obvious distress that showed in the man's frown.

"It has probably short-circuited because of the storm. No need to worry about that. We can find our way around." Proudly, Hongjoong patted his chest with the flashlight attached to it. Seungyoun's eyes lingered a second too long on it before he cleared his throat and focused on his tablet again. Hongjoong scratched his neck embarrassedly.

Seungyoun pointed again, at a bigger button this time.

"And this is for something labelled Ice Drill. We don't need that."

"Aye, we don't need that." Hongjoong was quick to agree.

Another beat passed. When again, nothing happened, Hongjoong calmed further down.

"What else... The elevator, the platforms, more light adjustments... oh, this button is literally for melting the ice." Amused, he showed it to Hongjoong.

The man's eyes immediately went wide, and he scrambled to reach out for Seungyoun's hand. He didn't like having it still floating there while the man was laughing and having his fun. One wrong jerk and he could get them killed, after all.

"We don't need that, either. Is there nothing out of order? I-" Hongjoong interrupted himself, surprised when Seungyoun was suddenly the one catching his wrist. He had just pushed him away anxiously, had he accidentally touched something?

However, Seungyoun was just holding him in a gentle grip, not moving. As Hongjoong rose his head, he found the man grinning brightly and with his cute teeth on display.

"Oh, but we do."

Hongjoong blinked.

"We do?"

Seungyoun nodded, putting the tablet down next to the control board. He turned Hongjoong towards him using his hand and comfortably leant against the table as they stared at each other. Hongjoong squirmed under those intense eyes.

"Seungyoun, if this is you having that crush on me again, then-"

Seungyoun gently hushed him.

"Shh, it's not. I swear it's not."

Even more confused, Hongjoong just stared at him. Seungyoun rose his hand to take his helmet off and push his sweaty hair back. The dark strands falling into his eyes gave him something fierce, something even more fox-like than his eyes already did.

As if hypnotised, Hongjoong watched his left hand come down again. It dropped lower, over the console and the button he had labelled as the melting one.

Without a hurry in the world, he pushed it.

Hongjoong remained rooted on the spot, not getting a word out. He heard the machines behind him whirring to life, even believed to feel a rush of warmth coming from them as they made to melting down that wall.

Seungyoun was still standing there and holding onto him loosely.

"Is this a joke?"

It was the first thing he could come up with. It had to be. Just some stupid play of his, nothing important. His humour would fit well in making fun of Hongjoong's panic.

However, it got all the more creepy when Seungyoun remained passive and patient. His smile began to appear creepy to Hongjoong. His heart was clenching again, and he felt cold inside, a cold that had nothing to do with the weather once again.

Nervously, he tried to free his hand, but Seungyoun tightened his grip exactly at that moment, holding on firmly. Hongjoong winced at the pain that shot through his wrist, giving up quickly.

"It isn't."

His voice was too calm, too collected. Too sincere. An icy shiver ran down Hongjoong's spine, making goosebumps erupt on his skin.

"It has to be. Please tell me it is. Seungyoun-"

Again, he got interrupted, growing more agitated by the second. It was a sick joke; it had to be. Seungyoun was a good guy; he had helped them so much. He wouldn't just randomly put them in possibly grave danger.

"I know that you guys like to think it's dead. But I think I can reanimate it. It can roam free, Hongjoong. It can return to its planet. To the place, it belongs."

With a gasp that bordered hysteria, Hongjoong tried to wrench his hand away. He didn't make it, only causing Seungyoun to step in closer and crowd him against the part of the table where there was no desk. His free hand came up to pull Hongjoong's helmet off cautiously.

Hongjoong scowled at him as soon as it was gone. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and Hongjoong had yet to try to push him off.

"It can also get rid of anything that doesn't belong here. Anything Alterra."

With his cute dimples, Seungyoun grinned at Hongjoong.

Behind him, the ice cracked.


	19. Degasi

Hongjoong was trapped between Seungyoun and the table, with no place to flee to. Even with that knowledge, though, Surprisingly enough, his heart even told him to stay instead of running as would be fit for the obvious danger he was in.

Seungyoun had betrayed them. He had never even planned to return to his home, to leave this planet, or to accept Alterra as they were. He had merely gotten close to the team for his selfish goals.

Hongjoong still found himself not detesting the man. He wanted to hear more, wanted the whole story that had led to this mess. Thus, he stayed, with his heart still racing, to listen. If he fled, there would only be death awaiting him anyway.

"You wanna talk while the ice is melting? I won't try to change your mind, but I would like to hear your story." Hongjoong inclined his head, staring at the man calmly. This was just Seungyoun. Compared to the beast he in the ice behind him, the human seemed like a minor threat.

Seungyoun chuckled amusedly at the question. He still looked dark and dangerous, seemingly having lost all the soft and cute aspects about him. His eyes were sharp as they scrutinised Hongjoong, trying to find a hint of a trick. When he came up empty, he finally let go of him. With a dull throb, Hongjoong's wrist was released.

"Fine. I'm glad you're open to this. I would have asked you to listen to me anyway; this makes things easier. Sit down there and keep your fingers off the pannel."

Hongjoong willingly went over to the crate he was pointed at, sitting down on it. His hands were shaking, and his eyes kept flickering back to the ice that groaned and creaked under the heat it was faced with. A constant stream of water came from the edges that were melting first. It travelled down the sides to form a pool at the ground.

But it was slow. Slow enough for Hongjoong to wait and hope to come up with a plan for how he could get between Seungyoun and that pannel.

"I won't lie, right now, I'm terrified of you and this plan. However, since I get where you are coming from, I want to listen."

Seungyoun dropped down on the chair behind the console and kicked his feet up on a free corner of the table. As he leaned back, some strand of his hair also slipped to expose more of his face. He looked at peace and not hurried at all.

"That's good. I expected nothing less. I think if you were less terrified and would have had less horrible experiences on this planet, you might even have agreed with me."

Now, it was Hongjoong's turn to laugh disbelievingly. He might have, yes. If he was alone, maybe. Suppose he had fallen for Seungyoun, maybe. But not with his team out there.

Seungyoun continued speaking as he was staring against a wall. The ice behind them slowly and gradually shrunk, making Hongjoong more nervous by the minute.

"After some time here, good things start to happen. I made friends, discovered lots of new things, and learned not to fear even the most dangerous of the creatures out there. After ten years of surviving off nothing, you become part of this system. And you begin to see its beauty."

Hongjoong understood. His fascination and love for any living being went deep. Even when things tried to kill them, he still found something that amazed him about them. If he had been in Seungyoun's shoes, he might have felt the same.

"Yunho and Mingi are the same. They love it here, Hongjoong. Sure, things are a few sizes bigger than on Earth, but it's safe as soon as you know your ways. They wouldn't leave. Especially not to go back to the people who ditched them and would turn them into science experiments."

He grimaced and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hongjoong fiddled with his thumbs to keep his hands busy.

"I get it. I also wouldn't want to subject them or myself to that life..."

"We talked about it, didn't we? About how Alterra came to ruin everything. I'm not talking about you and your team. You're decent people and don't belong on the corrupt side. But others? The ones who sent you here want to colonise this planet. They will kill and destroy for their own gains. History repeats itself, Hongjoong. What we did to Earth will happen here, too. And living as part of this world for ten years, I have grown protective of it."

He wasn't wrong. Hongjoong wished he could say how much he hated seeing the other man's point, but it was entirely valid. Seungyoun wanted to protect the place he called home from getting destroyed. And it took no genius to know that the only way to do that, was by keeping Alterra away.

Alterra, who came to this organic planet with their metal and androids and new tech. Who trapped animals for research and ordered to kill leviathans as seen fit to protect the lives of their people. Alterra, who were responsible for the current situation.

It was another perspective. Not Hongjoong's need to do his job and survive, but the view of a person who lived here and got endangered by this determination.

Hongjoong squeezed his hands together.

"I know what you've said. I know you said that you would evaluate this and tell your bosses if it was worth it. Now let me help you. Here, we have something that will make sure no one will want to settle here. I don't want to endanger you, I like you, and your team that welcomed me so easily. I know you won't stay, but if you leave this to me, you can just go home and tell them it's a bad idea. They should leave this place alone already."

He was staring right at Hongjoong when the man pensively lifted his head again. Seungyoun's eyes were honest and pleading, touching another soft spot inside of Hongjoong. He spoke up gently, considering his every word.

"I see where you're coming from, but you got it all wrong. Your methods are all wrong. I think you forget who you are."

Seungyoun arched his brow at him, but he stayed silent, listening.

"You are just human, Seungyoun. Just how Yunho and Mingi are, and just how I am. We don't belong here, I agree. We also won't belong here even when we have estates since this planet is not fit for us. But you are not part of the system. And while protecting these creatures is very heroic of you, you, too, were once Alterra. And this planet will not protect you. If you free this thing, it is likely to kill you just like anybody else."

Seungyoun nodded slowly, considering his words. His head still leaned against his headrest heavily as he watched Hongjoong from lidded eyes.

"Saying you don't mind us leaving and then sending this thing out does not add up, Seungyoun."

With a wry chuckle, Seungyoung pushed his hair back one more. Tense, Hongjoong waited for his answer to see if he had said anything wrong.

"I will make sure you're safe, of course. As I said, Hongjoong, apart from us working together, I like you. And I wouldn't let you get killed just like that in case you choose to leave quietly."

The feeling of pressure upon Hongjoong's shoulders further increased. The nervousness in his stomach coiled unpleasantly as he tried to not shift his eyes at the gradually emerging leviathan to their left.

"Theoretically speaking, what if I don't? What if I refuse to leave the planet and try to stop you from all this?"

Seungyoun's eyes were dark and deep like the ocean. They were hiding secrets that could be as deadly as any leviathan, and Hongjoong wasn't too keen on getting behind those eyes.

"We don't want that. In that case, I might have to get rid of you, so I could make sure my plan works. If the scientists they sent here to gauge the safety all die, it's also an answer. But I wouldn't want to subject you to that."

With a nod, Hongjoong leaned back on his hands. He was pondering, trying to find the best way through this. He also had to hurry. The less ice would melt, the better.

"I see. Well, I wouldn't want to test those limits. I understand very well where you are coming from, even if I don't like your strategies."

The echos in the cave made Seungyoun's chuckle sound even eerier after it had escaped his lips.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I am willing to pull every register to ensure this planet's safety. Especially if it saves another living creature."

"What do you want me to do, Seungyoun?"

A short silence enveloped them. Seungyoun was frowning, and his lips had set in a thin line. He looked older like this, more serious and threatening.

"I want you to go home. I want you to leave and tell your bosses that this planet is no good. And this-" he pointed a finger at the Frozen Leviathan "will be our living proof."

Hongjoong hummed as he leant back once more.

"I assume you are giving us a time limit."

"I am. I want you gone within a week. The comms are probably back online by now, so I want you to leave, and make sure no one ever returns. If you do that, I will stop this for the time being. However, if you stay or others come, I will not hesitate to set it free. And then, there's no going back."

Another moment was spent with only the drip drop of the water on the ice interrupting the silence. Hongjoong felt cold again. He had to make his decision.

"Fine. I won't endanger my team, then. I think we can all vouch against building a settlement here. Even if Altera are our employers, we still have common sense."

"Make sure no one else comes back."

"It's not my business to tell them what to do, but I can at least try to stop them. And if I fail, you are still here."

They stared at each other for a second, quiet and intense. Then, just when Seungyoun moved to push the button that disabled the melting function, steps got loud at the entrance of the dark cave. Hongjoong couldn't see who it was since they were outside of his little light, but it made Seungyoun hiss and recoil anyway.

Hongjoong sprung to his feet, panic washing over him. He had been so close to stopping the danger, but his efforts went down the drain.

"I see you've found us."

"Hand Hongjoong over, traitor!" It was Wooyoung's offended screech, which could mean only one thing.

Seonghwa was here, too.

"I'm afraid your little one-man-army won't do much in pressuring me into that. Is the tower back online?"

"It sure is! After you have managed to get Yohan to destroy it! Now, what did you do to Hongjoong while your beast fucking mauled by boyfriend?!"

Hongjoong's soft gasp made Seungyoun turn towards him again. The man was quicker than he, stepping up and grabbing his shoulders once more. Hongjoong wisely didn't fight him, and just put his hands down on the man's fingers to be ready to defend himself. His mind was screaming at him to fend his attacker off.

"Another lie, Seungyoun? You said you didn't want to hurt my team."

"It was because of Eden! Him, and those darn androids that kept trying to solve the mysteries around me! I didn't lie, I want you safe, but your team sure made that hard for me! They are connected to Alterra; they are the ones breathing down my neck!"

Weakly, Hongjoong tried to push him off. The atmosphere had spiked, fear had converted into anger, and Wooyoung was closing in on them. The time to talk had ended, and the time to act had come.

"Seungyoun, I-"

"No, Hongjoong! Listen to me!" He grabbed onto him tighter, to the point of making Hongjoong flinch and cringe away from his grip. His face contorted in pain, and that was the exact moment Seonghwa decided to step in.

Hongjoong knew that he had been around and expected his intervention, but Seungyoun clearly did not. When an arm shot out of the dark to push him back and wrap protectively around Hongjoong's waist, he stumbled further back than initially planned.

Safe in Seonghwa's arms, Hongjoong watched the man turn to look around between Wooyoung and them, finding himself trapped.

In the end, his eyes settled on Hongjoong again.

"Make the right decision. Your lives, or mine."


	20. Making Decisions

Despite his inability to hurt humans, Seonghwa was positively furious. Hongjoong had to hold him back with his full body so that he wouldn't go after Seungyoun, and even then the task seemed ridiculously exhausting. He stood there, between Seonghwa and their opponent, with his hands cramped into Seonghwa's skin.

"What do you mean your life or ours? I advise you strongly to stop speaking in riddles or else it could get you into trouble." Seonghwa was hissing at him just as angrily as Wooyoung, angrier than Hongjoong had ever seen the man. Even angrier than when he had slapped Hongjoong with a Peeper.

His current state worried the scientist. He could figure that Seonghwa must have been worried as soon as he had gotten to know that Hongjoong had left with Seungyoun, but this rage was different. It might have been related to San.

"Shh, Hwa, it's fine. We are just talking." Trying to calm down both of them, Hongjoong gently patted the man's arm around his middle. Seonghwa fell into a steely silence while Hongjoong focused back on Seungyoun. The man still stood there with his eyes defensive and shoulders squared.

"Explain yourself first. What did you do to San?"

Behind Seungyoun, Hongjoong could see Wooyoung clenching his fists furiously. The man was seething with anger, but he also kept himself composed. Hongjoong appreciated it. If one of them escalated, that might mean more unnecessary hurt for the rest of them.

"He wasn't meant to kill him or anything... Just to slow him down, so he wouldn't come after us. I guess the other team was faster than I had anticipated." With a shrug, Seungyoun continued watching both parties suspiciously. He was tense, prepared for combat. His posture disclosed more of the secrets he had hidden. This man could fight. He was no mere scientist with a protection unit at his side; he was prepared.

"So you confess to having destroyed the tower and attacked San?"

"Yeah. Eden's sudden visit was too soon for my plans. The androids were also a force I didn't anticipate. They were way more perceptive than you guys, especially that one." Seungyoun nodded his chin at Seonghwa with a faint smirk on his face. He was intrigued. Seonghwa tightened his grip around Hongjoong with a scowl.

"I feel like I should listen to the whole story, but I don't have the patience. Hongjoong, what's going on here?" Wooyoung cut the situation short, his usually so warm and soft voice now clipped and harsh. Despite all expectations, neither his nor Seonghwa's eyes had melted a hole in Seungyoun's body yet.

Hongjoong kept his eyes on Seungyoun to gauge his reactions as he gave Wooyoung a quick rundown of the situation.

"Seungyoun here plans to protect this planet with his life. He wants to set free the Frozen one to make sure that nobody will ever return to this place, and asked us to keep Alterra off his back."

Wooyoung clenched his jaw.

"Is asking that hard? Anybody in the team would have agreed that Alterra shouldn't settle here, even without you taking drastic measures."

Hongjoong shifted, pressing further back against Seonghwa's body. He was worried about San and what could have possibly happened back at the outpost between him and Yohan. However, for now, he had to concentrate on this. Seungyoun was making it hard for them.

"I don't doubt that. But you and all of Alterra need a reminder that you also shouldn't come back. You've been reporting all the time, right? Still, your superior chose to come here. It's not enough to keep them away. This will be."

Wooyoung grew visibly exasperated. The next time he spoke, he took a threatening step forwards in Sungyoun's direction, making the man narrow his eyes at him and Hongjoong nearly lunge. Seonghwa's arm kept him back, stopping him from further worsening the situation. His heart beat nervously in his chest.

"Then why attack San?!"

"Oh, come on, darling, what do you want to hear? That I'm sorry? He's a machine for god's sake, just get him a few spare parts and he will be fine."

Hongjoong saw Wooyoung's eyes flash in the exact same moment that he registered the comment to be one step too far, but he wasn't fast enough. Neither were Seungyoun nor Seonghwa.

Wooyoung threw himself at the scientist with an angry cry that had Seonghwa push Hongjoong behind him and immediately join the fight.

From then on, everything escalated.

Hongjoong saw Woyoung's first hit land in Seungyoun's stomach, only to get retaliated by an elbow that hit his face with a sickening crunch. Seonghwa was there immediately, never attacking, but trying to block and dodge Seungyoun's hits.

However, Wooyoung didn't know his boundaries. With his rage unleashed, he kept trying to attack, which prompted Seungyoun to return the favour. Seonghwa's diplomatic tries did little to break them apart, and soon the two of them grew rather agitated by the body between them.

Hongjoong quickly decided not to get between them and instead hurried towards the control panel that was left unsupervised. While rounding the table, he hit the button for the melting machines, and finally heard the hum they had been making quieten down and soon dying out completely. The warmth remained trapped in the cave, but it wouldn't be enough to entirely unfreeze the rest of the still huge chunk of ice around the leviathan.

While the three behind him were still struggling and yelling profanities at each other, Hongjoong hurried to whip out his knife and cut all the cables that connected the machines with the batteries. It wouldn't be permanent damage given that cables were easy to replace, but Hongjoong was confident that the process would be difficult on this planet. It might at least give them the time to escape this place before Seungyoun got it patched up.

His hands flew over the consoles to check if everything had been turned off afterwards, finding nothing still functioning. With a relieved sigh, he then looked around to find something to break them apart, anything to distract them.

However, another cry from Wooyoung that sounded more warning rather than uncontrollably furious made him whip around to the group.

He was just on time to see Seungyoun raise a gun he must have equipped secretly when none of them hadn't noticed. At first, Hongjoong expected him to point it at Woooung, but instead, the muzzle soon faced Seonghwa, who still stood there with his hair wild and clothing ripped in some places.

"Seonghwa, watch out!" Hongjoong's throat hurt around the harsh yell, but it was already too late.

With a loud noise that sounded like thunder in the dark cave, the gun unloaded, and Seonghwa immediately lost footing as he was hit in the head. He crashed on the floor lifelessly, and with his eyes wide open. They were twitching for a second; then, he froze completely.

For a second, they all stood there, doing nothing.

Then Hongjoong's cry disrupted the silence.

Hongjoong's chest constricted as he felt as if his heart had just been ripped right out of his chest. He barely registered how Wooyoung hit Seungyoun over the head with the butt of his knife nastily, how Seungyoun crashed down on one knee and dropped the weapon.

Instead, his eyes were stuck on Seonghwa as he hurried over and pushed Seungyoun away roughly to sink down next to the android. He wasn't bleeding the poisonous dark liquid that fuelled them, and Hongjoong saw no signs of an injury either, yet Seonghwa was extremely still. Even when Hongjoong shook his shoulders and cried out for the man, he didn't get anywhere.

He heard Seungyoun and Wooyoung struggle more in the back, not yet giving up against each other either.

Hongjoong was still not minding them, too busy with fussing over his boyfriend, but the room fell silent from one second to the next when he felt the press of a hard object against the back of his head.

"Enough."

Seungyoun's breaths were ragged and heavy as he tried to suck some air back into his lungs. Wooyoung was no fighter, but since anger fuelled him, he had probably managed to land a few good hits even when faced with an opponent like Seungyoun.

Yet, Wooyoung was most likely hurt, too.

Hongjoong didn't know what to do to resolve the situation, but for now, keeping still and not moving seemed to be a good decision. If he was right, he had a gun pressed to his head, so he should take care not to make things escalate completely.

"Seungyoun," Hongjoong murmured quietly to interrupt their stand-off. His hands were still resting on Seonghwa's chest, not yet reaching out towards the man's restart buttons. He figured that his systems had short-circuited just how they had because of the EMP blast from the Crabsquids, and he would need a second to get back up.

Another sign of how much Seungyoun was hiding from them. He knew exactly how to blast out an android, even if he had claimed not to know anything about them.

It was little lies, but Hongjoong finally saw them everywhere.

"You don't have to fight us. We already conceded. You can just go, and we will leave. Our lives are more important than trying to fight you."

"Hongjoong-" Wooyoung tried protesting with hurt in his voice, but the team leader shushed him impatiently.

"No, shut up. San is hurt, isn't he? Let's just go, Wooyoung. It's not worth getting more people hurt over. I already talked it out with him. We are on the same side, even if we disagree on the techniques. Let's go tell Eden that we should leave this planet alone and let him do his thing."

At the end of his tense speech, the gun dropped from his head. Seungyoun was still heaving for breath, probably badly hurt. Hongjoong wanted to check on him to see if he needed help, but he knew that Wooyoung wouldn't have it.

"Leave. Go, and we will keep our end of the deal."

Hongjoong stayed where he was, not even looking over his shoulder as he carefully opened the compartment at Seonghwa's nape so that he could restart the android. He could hear Seungyoun's feet heavily dragging over the ice as he slinked off.

Hongjoong saw him leave from the corners of his eyes, how he disappeared in the shadows with the gun still pointed at them. The echo of his heaving breath travelled from one cave wall to the next for a while, then he disappeared somewhere, and it was quiet.

Pushing the plate in Seonghwa's skin back into place, Hongjoong turned to Wooyoung as he heavily dropped down next to him. He was bleeding at his temple and clutching his ribs from time to time, but he looked about as fine as possible.

"What happened?"

"I stabbed him. He probably won't make the night."

The gasp that tumbled out of Hongjoong's mouth was somewhere between feeling offended and hurt. Now, he turned to search the darkness for Seungyoun worriedly. He only found dark blood glistening on the ice, creating eerie spots in the pale light.

"Why? He wasn't trying to kill us, Woo!"

"You heard him. Even if he wasn't planning on that... His traps sure did. He might have ensured your safety, but if he had gotten rid of a few others of us on the way, he wouldn't have minded either. That could have been an actual gun, and then you wouldn't be taking his side anymore." His voice was defensive and loud, disrupting the silence. Hongjoong could hear the regret in his voice, noticed the worry.

He understood. He maybe would have done the same for Seonghwa.

"It's fine; I'm not mad. I just wished that it wouldn't have ended like that. I had him so close to just letting us off."

"Maybe he will survive."

The insecurity in his voice betrayed his uplifting words. They sounded hollow in the cold night.

Hongjoong nodded anyway.

"Maybe, yes. Let's bring Seonghwa back and patch San up. We will go back as soon as possible, and take care of things there."

Wooyoung gave a meek nod and then helped Hongjoong to pull up Seonghwa. Together, they left the cave, Seungyoun, and everything related to him. They didn't look back, not worried about getting eaten by a frozen leviathan anymore, and just focused on surviving.

Maybe Seungyoun would survive, maybe he wouldn't.

Hongjoong would keep his promise.


	21. Dialling Back In

"I begin to see a pattern."

Eden's voice was humorous and took some of the tension within the group. Hongjoong gave him a distorted smile as he helped Jongho heave one of the crates with equipment onto a shelf. The fellow biologist dusted his hands off as he went to fetch another one. He passed Seonghwa in the doorframe and gave him a little pat on the shoulder as he squeezed past him.

"Seonghwa at least got back onto his feet pretty quickly. And we fixed San."

"At least no Reaper was involved this time." Eden watched the exchange between Seonghwa and Hongjoong as the android wrapped his arms around the smaller male carefully. He left a faint kiss on the man's cheeks before returning to his work. He was back to full functionality without any issues, and Hongjoong had been endlessly relieved to see him rise like always two days after the incident with Seungyoun.

"I'm glad things went smoothly. Even if I still can't believe how the situation turned out." He nodded at Hongjoong to follow him as he wandered back out onto the bridge. The ship he had come with was rather small and only had four more people on board apart from him. They had been quick in helping the team collect their belongings. Two of their androids were still out at the moment to fetch the other group of scientists that worked in Sector Zero. They would take off in the afternoon and return to their space station within the next days.

Hongjoong took a seat opposite of Eden at a little coffee table tucked in the corner of the bridge when they had arrived. Both of them had brought their mugs and sipped on their respective hot beverages quietly for a moment.

"So, tell me what happened with Seungyoun. I dug around for information, but couldn't find much. His success as a kid blinded the need to ask about his person."

Hongjoong leaned back as he warmed his hands on his mug.

"I told you that he tried to revive the Frozen Leviathan, right? I'm still not sure if it will be possible for him, but he did it as a biologist. He argued that this planet was not for humans to overtake, and God forbid me as I say this, but he's right. We don't belong here."

Eden took another sip without taking his eyes off Hongjoong. His dark hair fell into his eyes distractingly.

"Yeah, you mentioned that. But well, that won't fulfil his wish. Of course, humans use up all of the resources around them and destroy their environment. But that is what we are searching for. We need planets to sustain us. And from what I have heard, the immense danger on 4546B is the only issue with it after we have defeated the virus. A danger that can be resolved with weapons and machines."

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at him, waiting. He could hear Jongho and Wooyoung laughing somewhere, and the tapping of Seonghwa's footsteps as he stayed somewhere close to Hongjoong inside the ship and worked there. The pattern of his steps was familiar to Hongjoong's ears.

"Don't get me wrong; I understand your point. I also get what Seungyoun was trying to do. But this is what the solution will look like for the government. Your word does not weigh a whole planet and its resources." Eden tapped his fingers on his mug, his eyes stern. He had accepted their call for mission abort easily, but now he needed a good explanation of why.

"But would he, theoretically speaking, be able to wake the beast? And would it make a difference?"

"You tell me. You are the expert."

Hongjoong pondered it for a second. Freezing living organisms and waking them up decades or even centuries later had been a technique they had used since forever. He didn't doubt that it would be possible, depending on how the creature had died and how well it had been preserved. In the leviathan's case, it was extremely well, if not for the virus that seemed to have frozen, too.

"He probably can. If he is still out there, that is."

Eden scratched his head. He looked like an exhausted old man with the deep bags underneath his eyes, but Hongjoong knew that he would work hard for their case. They all would.

"Look, Alterra will be thankful for the news that he might be dead. But since the beast is not roaming free, I'm afraid they won't cease their first tries to settle here. You will _not_ go back and finish what he has started. That will get you life in jail."

Hongjoong hastily shook his head. In the distance, curses got loud after some crash.

"I won't. I don't live or die for this planet, and I won't touch that thing. I get what you mean, though. But I will say this apart from Seungyoun: it is in my own interest to give an honest update. They shouldn't go there. I hated living there with the knowledge of that thing being nearby, dead or not."

Eden hummed before emptying the rest of his coffee by dramatically throwing his head back. Hongjoong chuckled at him when the man pushed his messy hair back and then rose, leaving the cup behind.

"I won't mention Seungyoun towards my higher-ups. I will tell them your honest opinion on the matter and see how they react. If that boy is still alive down there somewhere, though, he might as well be the danger they should fear. He let you go, but I don't think he will let off anyone after you."

With that, Eden gave a nod in greeting and wandered off while mumbling to himself. Hongjoong stayed behind to nurse his drink.

The team finished with their tasks soon. It didn't take much time given that they took only a few parts of the equipment and their personal items with them. So when Seonghwa walked in to sit down opposite of Hongjoong, the human gave him a knowing little smile.

"How did the talk with Eden go?" Seonghwa sunk on his chair elegantly and crossed his long legs next to the table. With a sigh, Hongjoong turned towards him and let his feet jiggle against Seonghwa's. The man mindlessly copied the gesture.

"Good, but not as good as I hoped. As good as it could be, though. We will go home, and he will tell them our opinion."

"But they will be egoistic and power-hungry and try anyway." Seonghwa finished with a blank face. Hongjoong gave a tired nod.

"Yep. I kinda hope they build something in the Arctic Spires and a certain wormy friend just drills a huge melting hole in it."

They giggled for a moment to cope with the horrible memory. Then, Seonghwa quickly changed the topic to a more serious one.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't awake to check on Seungyoun's vitals, Hongjoong. I know you would have liked to know him safe, but..."

With a bright smile, Hongjoong reached over the table to take one of Seonghwa's hands in his. The android held onto his fingers softly, his skin warm.

"It's fine. You worked hard that day, and I'm glad you are okay now. You did your best; we are not responsible for him."

Seonghwa smiled crookedly and looking sorry still, but he dropped the gloomy facade soon after. Instead, he nodded down the bridge.

"Do you want to say bye to Yunho and Mingi? I think this time a regular goodbye is appropriate."

Laughing, Hongjoong rose in his chair and brought his and Eden's mugs over to the machine to get them cleaned. After the robot had accepted them, he slung his arm around Seonghwa's to walk down the corridor together with him. 

"This time, we actually have the opportunity. Man, I'm glad they are going back. I don't want to play favourites, but I think I prefer the leviathans over there."

"They are more used to them anyway. Out of the four currently known and alive leviathan class species in the Crater, two are peaceful. It's only the Reapers and Ghost Leviathans that endanger them. And even those ignore them for most of the time since they have derived from an even bigger leviathan."

Hongjoong shuddered as they made their way past the medbay where Wooyoung was chatting with San, who was still bound to the bed until they had more spare pieces to build him back together with. They rounded the corner to the storage area where Yunho and Mingi had their little tank.

"Better than in Sector Zero with five species, one of them frozen, but only one passive."

"Oh, there is another passive one that we met on our way to Delta Island back then. Glow Whales. They are big enough to classify as leviathans, but just like our whales, they are peaceful and even offered us a ride. I wished you would have seen them."

"Glad they lifted the bar. Still, four is better than six."

"Affirmative." They caught up to the tank where Salty, Waddles, Yunho, and Mingi were swimming around and playing with each other like the best of friends. Upon their approach, Yunho turned towards them first and pressed his body up against the glass.

"Hey, guys! Salty really sounds as if she wants to stay with you two, are you sure you want to send her back?"

Hongjoong threw the expressionless fish an apologetic smile. Waddles looked at her as if he wanted to eat her.

"Yeah. Honestly, I would like to leave everything that reminds me of this damn planet behind, but since Seonghwa already convinced me of keeping Waddles, we have our hands full."

"That's fine; we can be her friends. I really don't know how to keep a penguin as a pet, though, so good luck with that, Hongjoong." Mingi joined the conversation with a lazy grin as he leaned against the glass, too. Waddles and Salty swam circles around each other in the back.

"Thanks for looking after her, it means a lot." Hongjoong leaned into Seonghwa as the man pulled him closer around his hip. He rested comfortably against his lover, making the two men in the tank coo.

"Ah, by the way, did San mention what happened to Yohan? We were curious, but he never came around to tell us."

"According to San, he fled before he could hold him back. The poor man had no idea why he was being attacked in the first place anyway." Hongjoong shook his head, trying not to imagine getting attacked by a beast he counted as a friend.

But then again, the same had happened between him and Mingi once, too. 

"What a bummer. He was a good guy. A terrible pet, sure, but a good friend nonetheless."

"If you're Seungyoun, yeah."

Hongjoong and Yunho eyed each other warily. Then, they both broke out in laughter.

"So, this is the final goodbye then, huh? It's sad seeing you guys go."

"Well, it's nothing we could stall for much longer. If they ask me one more time to come back here, I'll retire." Hongjoong pouted against Seonghwa's shoulder as the group laughed heartily.

"Well, you have someone at home who is worth staying with, that means a lot already. If you do ever swing by, though, let us know. We can meet," Mingi offered with gleaming eyes, making Hongjoong stick his tongue out at him.

"No way. I'll be with Seonghwa. Maybe I can send some drone over and record a message, though. That would be nice. I will ask Yeosang about it."

"Good idea."

Seonghwa quietly raised his voice, his expression gentle.

"I also hope that Alterra won't bother you with their further disruptions. The people that will come there in the future will probably be less agreeable than we are."

Yunho barked a laugh.

"Well, free lunch, then! Just kidding." He smirked at their shocked faces. "We will keep our distance. From how it seems, they are more interested in Sector Zero anyway. The climate is horrible, but they have more space to build there. Well, and the Crater is still a graveyard."

"Weird, imagine coming here for the holidays and one day you swim past this ship full of corpses." Mingi shuddered, immediately getting slapped against the scaly chest by Yunho.

At peace, they all looked each other up and down again.

"Well, it's goodbye then. We will get the others, and then we will drop you off soon to return to known waters, alright?"

The mutants grinned brightly at them. 

"Yes, please. Can't wait to eat our own Peepers again for lunch."

"They taste way better than the Arctic ones."

Hongjoong agreed. They weren't wrong.


	22. News from 4546B

The loud and annoying ring of a telephone rose Hongjoong in the morning. He lifted his head from his pillow, groggily to look around and locate the source of the nuisance. When the bed shifted next to him, he let his empty face fall onto the soft sheets again, grumbling.

Seonghwa chuckled at him amusedly before he received the call. Hongjoong listened to his low voice talking in the background still sleepy. He cuddled his pillow as a substitute for Seonghwa's chest and allowed his eyes a few minutes more rest.

He had been awake for too long last evening. He and Seonghwa had tumbled into bed after a long talk the night before and had found time to indulge in each other despite their exhaustion. Hongjoong's body was still tingling in some places from the man's affectionate touches, and his mind was once more at peace, feeling loved and taken care of.

"Affirmative, I will notify him. Thank you for telling us." With those words, Seonghwa ended the call. For a second, the room was quiet; then, his soft steps travelled through their shared flat. He went over to feet Waddles in the living room and made some coffee while Hongjoong still rolled around in bed, too lazy to get up.

"Who was that?"

The hum of the coffee machine filled their flat, accompanied by the thickening smell of the bean juice. It already had Hongjoong more awake and turning on his back so he could blink his eyes open finally.

"Eden. He had news about Sector Zero. Remember how they sent another shuttle there last week with investors and several androids in it so they could start building offices?"

Hongjoong groggily swung his legs over the edge of his bed and ruffled his wild hair before he rose. He toddled over to the bathroom, half-blind to wash his face while giving an approving hum towards Seonghwa's question. Afterwards, he shuffled into the kitchen a bit more awake to plop down on his designated chair.

The android put Hongjoong's coffee on the table and sat down opposite of him to feet and pet Waddles on the side while they talked.

"They reported a giant lilac leviathan trampling it all to nothing and killing two androids and two humans in the process. The rest of them fled. The higher-ups regret their decision now."

Hongjoong blinked with big eyes. Seonghwa gave him a little smile, his eyes shining.

"So, it seems as if Seungyoun is still out there and doing his job," he ended quietly. Waddles nuzzled into his hand, demanding more pets. Seonghwa delivered them with an endeared coo.

"Honestly, I'm glad. I would have hated living with the knowledge that he died alone and in some cold corner on that damn planet after he tried so hard to protect it. We will never know how well he will survive with the Frozen Leviathan running free, but at least he now has the peace he wanted."

"And Yunho and Mingi are safe in their own waters." Seonghwa nodded happily before closing Waddles' cage again and rising to wash his hands. When he returned, he went over to the closet to pick a new outfit for Hongjoong.

"Anyways, we have to go to meet Eden because of it. Another statement is needed, and we have to come up with a plan on why our friend we only ever reported as very much dead is running free."

Hongjoong slowly went after him to stick himself to Seonghwa's back like a Floater and bury his head in between his shoulder blades. He was comfortable, even if the man's constantly shifting muscles under his cheeks disrupted his rest.

"Not as if those mighty couch potatoes have much knowledge about biology. We can just tell them that the possibility of it coming back was always there, and we mentioned it before. I would like to leave the Degasi out of this, just like last time."

Seonghwa gently shook Hongjoong off to sit him down on the bed. He started throwing clothes at him as if going to the meeting in his mostly naked glory was not okay. Lazy and with the pace of a sloth, Hongjoong started to put them on.

"I'm positive that Eden will respect those wishes. We will discuss the exact script with him first and then hold a conference with the department leaders. The other four will be there, too."

Hongjoong clumsily got stuck in his shirt, and Seonghwa had to aid him in sorting his limbs through the fitting holes. While he did, Hongjoong leaned against his chest again sleepily.

"Great, can't wait to waste my day with them. The bosses, I mean, not Woosan this time. Let's eat together with them afterwards. We should invite Eden, too. He did a lot for us." Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's waist as soon as he was dressed halfway, blocking any attempts to get done with the rest, too. With a knowing chuckle, Seonghwa ran his nimble fingers through Hongjoong's hair, making him sigh into the pleasant touch.

"That is a good idea. I will only agree once you get dressed, though."

"Come on, we both like naked me more!"

"Affirmative. And I like naked you enough to detest having you parade that nakedness in front of some older adults. Now come on, let us get it over with."

Grumbling, Hongjoong appeased his wishes. At least he got a few more kisses out of it.

-

The restaurant was full once they entered, which wasn't a surprise since it was one of the most popular places in the space colony. Some people inside threw dirty glances at the newcomers and their androids that especially Jongho held in his arm very obviously. Hongjoong ignored them.

"Come on; I reserved us a private booth." 

Eden had to lean down to speak to Hongjoong over the merry chatter in the heavenly smelling place. He nodded and beckoned the others to follow as a waiter brought them further to the back. It was quieter there, and there was enough space for all of them where they could sit protected from curious eyes. Hongjoong immediately cuddled up against Seonghwa.

"Oh God, I hated that earlier. How were they all so disappointed? Didn't they literally send us to see if it was too dangerous or not? How could they not have expected that outcome?" Wooyoung was angrily filling his glass with water to down it like a shot. Jongho next to him worriedly patted his thigh.

"I presume that they had different expectations when we did not immediately die or give up after a few days." Seonghwa's dry comment had a dark edge to it that made them all nod grimly. Wooyoung downed another shot of water.

"Oh, concerning that, by the way. I talked to Cho Senior earlier. I didn't disclose any more information, but he was on our side considering sending people there to die."

Hongjoong quietly accepted the glass San had filled for him. Yeosang piped up next to him.

"Well, it makes sense. He still believes he lost his fifteen-year-old son here, right?"

"Yeah. I actually got him to talk a bit. About Seungyoun. Do you want to hear it?"

They agreed since it would distract them all from the exhausting fight earlier, and they had nothing better to do while they waited for their food.

"So, we know that Seungyoun invented a vaccine when he was still young. I'm convinced that this was how he protected himself from the virus during all those years. His genius mind had all the information he needed."

It added up. Seungyoun had had a huge advantage to Yunho and Mingi, who had worked at the engines and knew next to nothing about scientific research.

"Makes a lot of sense. He was a weird kid."

Hongjoong grimaced at San, who just shrugged. He wasn't mad, just a little disappointed.

"According to Cho, Seungyoun always had a knack for animals and their ways, though. Less so for anything that involves fighting and betrayal. He sounded very proud of his son."

"Well, and he can be. Seungyoun saved a whole planet before it could crumble under his hands. That's a lot if we think about it."

"He also survived there without the advantage of becoming the same kin that Yunho and Mingi had. Considering how alone he must have been, I think he stayed very stable." Yeosang approved of Hongjoong's praise softly. His newly blond hair made him look like a little angel.

"I agree. Cho was also super bitter about the Degasi. He said that your case would also have gotten covered up if not for the Sunbeam. They buy the silence of the media and families."

Their faces darkened at that news. It was only ever about money and replacements. Maybe Seungyoun had chosen wisely by staying there. While it was lonely, it was also straightforward and predictable. 

"Who knows, maybe he will build a rocket and come back for revenge one day. With Yunho and Mingi at his side. With how they hit it off, I wouldn't be surprised if he returned to the Crater one day to become friends with them again." Wooyoung made them laugh with that comment. 

They took a short break from talking afterwards to receive their food. Funnily enough, Hongjoong had ordered fish. Despite having gotten sick of the taste long ago, he had also found an odd liking for it.

His friends laughed and bullied him about it, but he took it with grace, commenting on how his fish was far better than whatever they were eating anyway.

The conversation continued after they all had savoured the first bites of the delicious food. 

"Anyways, I think keeping quiet about him was a good idea. We protected his identity and goals, and you could make do of your promise towards him." Eden nodded at Hongjoong proudly, making the man sit up a bit straighter to shine in glory.

Wooyoung threw his napkin at him, booing.

"So, where do you want to work next? There's this desert planet they recently discovered with some antique temples and huge scorpion-like aliens on it." Eden casually cut his meat while the desk erupted in groaning. The older man's lips twitched into a cheeky smile.

"Oh, come on! Why do you always send us to such weird locations? I can already tell you that a desert is a super bad place to live in! Then we can also return to Earth!" San kicked his legs like a child, receiving a hit back from Hongjoong when he grazed him. For a second, they all childishly kicked at each other.

"Well, not what the big bosses care about." Eden laughed amusedly. "They just point at planets and say go there."

Jongho tiredly rubbed his eyes. Yeosang put his elbow on the table to lean a bit closer to Hongjoong.

"Hongjoong, you always wanted to rise in ranks and become a boss, right? Now is the time. End this nonsense." He blinked at the human coyly. 

Before Hongjoong even got to finish his bite, they all already cheered loudly. They just screamed over him, not letting him speak even as he defensively waved his hands.

Seonghwa squeezed his thigh comfortingly, his grin infectious.

"Why are you asking _me_?! Eden is way closer to that and perfectly sane, too!"

At that, the chaos started again, this time directed at Eden. The poor man suffered for a moment until a waiter came over and asked them to quieten down politely. Afterwards, the pushing only got murmured under their breaths.

They finished eating in relative silence so their food wouldn't get cold. Then, they all turned to Eden again, expectant.

"Alright, how about this. I will send you guys as my team to a planet that actually might be helpful. You go there, disclose information and data, and get us a new living habitat. And since the exploration will be so successful, I will raise in ranks and put a word in against any other stupid missions. Deal?"

They all enthusiastically agreed to that. It was a plan, and while the future might still turn out different, it was at least something that would keep them stable for now. Hongjoong would be happy as long as no more people had to die or be forgotten, and as long as he could be with his friends. 

Until maybe one day, he could look back without bitterness and be glad to have taken this route. Just like Seungyoun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finished!
> 
> So guys, thank you so so much for joining me here and having fun with me! I hope this book lived up to your expectations and that it offered a good ending for the story!
> 
> I also want to apologise for any inaccuracies that this story might have with the final version game. I wrote this before Below Zero was published, so if they change the colour of the leviathans, it's not my fault xD
> 
> Now, I'm in the middle of preparations for the last book of my pirate ateez Overshadow series; I will start that one later today. For now, many thanks to all the support and feedback I got on this work! As usual, I had lots of fun and hope to see you guys again soon!
> 
> Join me on Twitter @Susimau_s if you want some background info and insights on my stories, or also just to talk!
> 
> I'm also not sponsored by Subnautica or anything, but I can recommend the game to anybody, it's a lot of fun, and the real story to this planet is far more exciting than mine xD
> 
> So bye everyone, thanks for everything!


End file.
